Betrothed
by Xandrolar1
Summary: Set in an AU, Merlin and Arthur are Brothers, Merlin has no magic, and are sons to Uther and Vivienne, Morgana is Betrothed to Merlin, Balinor, Hunith and their daughter are the biggest threat to Camelot, along with Kilgharrah. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Betrothed

19 years ago…..

Uther stood as the door to the throne room opened, smiling as his old friend Glorious walked in, a warm smile on his bearded face.

"Glorious, its good to see you old friend" Uther said as the two men embraced.

"And you, its been far too long since we went hunting together" he said, glancing past Uther at a small blonde haired boy, who sat with his mother, Vivienne, who's own smile mirrored Uther's. She did however look mildly uncomfortable, reaching the last term of pregnancy as she was.

"Good lord, is that Arthur?" Glorious asked, as the boy gave a hesitant wave, before striding over to him, picking him up fondly, Arthur giggling.

"I see Glorious has already made himself welcome" said another voice from the doorway. Uther turned, smiling again as Ygraine entered the room, who, like Vivienne, was also heavily pregnant. She moved up to Uther, and he kissed her cheek warmly.

"A pleasure as always" Uther said, indicating she should sit in the chair next to Vivienne. She gladly took it as glorious put down Arthur, patting his head fondly.

"Well, what do you expect? Its been nearly six months" Glorious said to her. "Come Uther, there must be some stories to tell, how have you been faring?" he asked, clapping Uther on the back. Vivienne and Ygraine looked at each other, looks of commiseration on their faces, before they both broke into laughter.

"Some things never change do they" stated Vivienne. Ygraine patted her hand and nodded.

"How much longer?" asked Ygraine looking at her.

"Gaius seems to think within the week" she stated, then smiled, taking Ygraine's hand and placing it on her stomach, Ygraine frowned, then smiled as she felt a soft kick. Arthur toddled over to them looking up. Vivienne took his hand gently and put it next to Ygraine's, Arthur's little face breaking into a smile as he too felt the small kick.

"Is it ready yet?" he asked looking up.

"Soon Arthur soon" she replied fondly.

"And for you?" she asked Ygraine.

"Three months yet for me" she replied with a smile.

"Are you hoping for a Daughter or a son?" asked Vivienne softly.

"Glorious, of course, wants a son, me, I'll be happy with a nice healthy child" she replied. "you?"

"Uther and I both believe it will be a girl, Arthur is adamant that it will be a boy" Vivienne laughed. Ygraine looked over to Arthur who was nodding at them.

"Boy" he said pointing at his mother's stomach. The two women laughing. Vivienne suddenly frowning.

"Vivienne?" asked Ygraine in concern. Vivienne smiled, and shook her head.

"It's quite jumpy today, I think the baby is eager to be free" she explained, then gasped again suddenly.

"Actually, I think it wants out now" she admitted. Ygraine took her hand and looked over to the two men.

"Uther!" she called. Uther looked over from where he was conversing with Glorious.

"I think its on its way" Vivienne explained. Uther frowned.

"What is?" he asked. Then his eyes went wide. "oh.. OH! Come we must get you to Gaius!" he said, far too loudly, rushing to her. Glorious with him, helping Vivienne to stand.

"go, I'll be up soon, I can keep Arthur company" Ygraine told them. Uther smiled his thanks, as the two men took Vivienne from the room.

* * *

><p>Gaius, the court physician looked up as the door to the pharmacy opened, Uther and Glorious holding Vivienne between them.<p>

"My lord?" he asked, looking at the woman, who groaned, Gaius looked at her skirt, normally so neat and tidy, it was instead wet.

"Please, put her on the pallet" he said, as he moved about the room, his wife, Alice, doing what she could to assist him. Glorious standing back, as Uther sat down beside his wife.

"here, drink this, it should help somewhat with the pain" Alice told Vivienne as she handed her a small vial.

"thank you" she breathed, drinking it and wincing. A moment later the vial slipped from her hand, crashing to the floor as a contraction took hold. Uther looked up as Glorious put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be in the gardens with Ygraine and Arthur" he said. Uther nodded.

"Thank you my friend" he replied. Glorious smiled at him, then squeezed Vivienne's hand. She smiled as well, the pair watching as he left the room.

"How do you feel?" asked Uther as he stroked her hair.

"I promised myself I'd never let you put me through this again" she replied, wincing. Uther chuckled at her.

"And yet" he said. She smiled back, gripping his hand tighter as another contraction came. Uther looked to the bottom of the pallet where Gaius and Alice were both kneeling, looking up every so often.

"Remember with Arthur, when you feel the urge, you must push" Gaius instructed her. Vivienne nodded.

"I remember" she said. Suddenly pushing for all she was worth.

* * *

><p>It continued like this for several hours, far into the early hours. Uther silently praising Gaius and Alice's dedication, neither of them leaving their task. Vivienne was in a lot of pain that much Uther could tell, even through the tonics that Alice had given her to help. On the pallet Vivienne tensed again, pushing hard.<p>

"I see the head!" Gaius exclaimed. Uther and Vivienne both smiling at the news.

"soon my love" Uther whispered to her. She nodded at him, then screamed as she pushed once more, then she felt strangely empty. Uther looked at her then at Gaius. He and Alice were both smiling, Uther waiting, then he heard a innocent plaintive cry.

"It's a boy" Gaius announced. Uther breaking into a smile, Vivienne doing the same. Alice wrapped the baby in a bundle as Gaius gently cut the umbilical cord, He nodded at Alice who handed the baby to Vivienne. Already it had a shock of raven dark hair, and its eyes, a beautiful blue, looked up at her. She cried as she hugged the baby tightly.

"He'll need a name sire" said Gaius, walking over to him.

"Merlin, he shall be called Merlin" said Vivienne. Gaius raised an eyebrow, but nodded, then turned to Alice who stepped forwards.

"I've left some more tonics for you on the table" she said.

"Thank you Alice" Vivienne replied. She bowed with a smile, then turned and followed Gaius up into the bedroom at the back of the Pharmacy. A moment later the door opened, Uther and Vivienne looking over to see Glorious and Ygraine standing there with a hesitant Arthur.

"he wanted to see how his mother was" said Glorious. "I'll give you this Uther, he has your stubbornness, absolutely refused to sleep until he had seen her" glorious explained. Uther smiled and gestured Arthur over. He toddled over and looked down at the bundle in his mothers arms.

"See, its your brother Arthur" she said.

"Told you it was a boy" Arthur said, all the adults breaking into chuckles. "What's his name?" he asked.

"Merlin" Uther replied. Arthur looked at the baby, who opened his small eyes.

"Hello Merlin" Arthur said, reaching out, Merlin's small hand wrapping around his finger. Arthur smiled and looked up at his father and mother, wide eyed.

"he likes me" he said. Uther smiled and put his hand around Arthur.

"Of course he does" he replied.

* * *

><p>Twenty two years later….<p>

"Back, you, get to the towers and defend them!" Arthur yelled at two of the knights. They nodded and promptly fell back to the two wooden towers that Arthur had designated.

"They're coming from the southeast and south" said Leon, running up to him. Arthur nodded.

"Splitting their forces so they can get to us from two different angles" Arthur said. Leon nodded.

"I'll say this for him, your brother can be a devious git when he wants to" Leon admitted. Arthur gave him a grin.

"Oh yes" he agreed. So far the mock battle between the brothers had been one sided, Arthur's brute force slowly prevailing over Merlin's own turtle shell defence.

* * *

><p>The battle was being staged outside the walls of the city, but within sight so that everyone could watch. Uther and Vivienne in the royal box that had been set up. The battle wasn't so much to entertain the people, as it was to allow the two brothers to get to see the strengths and weaknesses of the other's strategies. At first it had seemed Arthur would win with no problem, but soon it became apparent that because Merlin was forcing Arthur to go to him, Arthur was relying on troops that had had to traverse the rocky ground between the two teams, whereas Merlin's team was still ready and fresh, letting the enemy exert themselves before they reached him. The ground between was littered with immobile solders, about an even number so far. The solders made immobile by the use of a magical enchant placed on their armour by the court sorcerer, Nimueh, who even now stood beside Uther and Vivienne. That was one of the rules of the contest, if you were struck down, the enchant would immobilise you. In other words, no cheating.<p>

* * *

><p>"We'll have to take the battle to them sooner or later" said Lancelot, Merlin's second. Merlin looked at him and nodded.<p>

"If I know Arthur, he'll try to funnel our advance into a single frontal attack" Merlin said. Lancelot nodded in agreement.

"We can't let him do that" he said. Merlin smiled at him.

"Oh we can, and we will" he said. "we'll let the troops fight in the middle ground, you and me will go around, take them from behind" he said.

"He'll have kept some in reserve" Lancelot cautioned.

"If he has, it won't be many" Merlin countered. "We could be here all day otherwise" he added. Lancelot chuckled and nodded. Merlin nodded at him.

"Advance!" he called out to the remaining troops. They looked at him as if he was mad.

"you heard the man!" Merlin commanded. The troops did as they were told, joining the fight in the middle of the battlefield.

Arthur looked up as Leon approached him, smiling.

* * *

><p>"We have them in a single group" he said. Arthur nodded, but was not smiling.<p>

"That was far too easy" he said. Leon balked and looked at him.

"and Merlin?" Arthur asked. Leon shook his head. Arthur slowly smiled.

"Cleaver little sod" he muttered.

"What?" asked Leon, then fell forwards immobile as Lancelot's blade clanged off the back of his armour. Arthur spun around, dodging Lancelot's second blow, even as he clanged his own sword off Lancelot's armour. Lancelot fell next to Leon.

"Good view from here" Leon muttered.

"Not really, all I can see is your nose" Lancelot countered. Above them Arthur stepped around the two fallen men, advancing on Merlin, as he advanced on Arthur. Down to this then, The two brothers.

"Merlin" Arthur said. Merlin grinned at him.

"Arthur" he replied, readying his own sword.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you because you're my brother" Arthur said stepping forwards.

"I'd be insulted if you did" Merlin replied. Arthur nodded at him, then brought his sword down on his smaller brother. Merlin parried the blow, dancing out of the way. Whereas Arthur was more a brute force guy, Merlin was more nimble, depending on his speed over advancing attacks. The two were considered the greatest, if not best, sword fighters in the land. Both of them deadly alone, god forbid you ever took them at the same time.

* * *

><p>In the royal box, Uther was sitting forwards, his eyes rapt on the two fighting brothers. Vivienne's as well. Around them the crowd of onlookers were silent, watching the two brothers battle.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur pressed forwards, Merlin always seeming to be one step away from him.<p>

"Come on Merlin, give it up" Arthur said. Merlin, wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"Scared I'll get you?" he taunted. Arthur frowned, then stepped back as Merlin suddenly, and without warning went on the attack. Now it was the crown prince of Camelot being driven back. He blocked and parried as he moved back, not watching where he was going, tripping over Lancelot falling hard. Merlin moved in quickly, raising his blade, brining it down to clang across Lancelot's Armour. Arthur had already rolled out of the way. Merlin turned as Arthur brought his sword around, there was a loud clang and Merlin fell back, immobilised. Arthur looked around then slowly raised his sword, the crowd cheering, Uther and Vivian applauding. Nimueh stood and held up her hands.

"_Dispersus"_ she intoned. The enchantment lifted from them, the solders slowly began to rise. Arthur holding his hand out for Merlin, who took it gratefully. They looked at each other and smiled, then Merlin gripped Arthur's wrist, holding it up for him, while grinning, the crowd going even wilder with applause. Merlin was also, if anything, gracious when losing.

"People of Camelot!" Uther called over the noise. It died down as they looked at him.

"This year marks a beginning for us all, Arthur, as you know is now crown price of Camelot, and Merlin himself come's into the age of knighthood" he said. "to celebrate these two occasions I propose a feast in their honour! I give you my sons!" he said. The crowd broke into applause, the two princes bowing to Uther and their mother. Nodding to Nimueh, before they left the battlefield to go to their tents.

* * *

><p>"I have to admit Merlin, you really did have me there" Arthur said as a servant boy helped him out of his armour. "what made you change your strategy?" he asked, even as Merlin was helped out of his own armour. Merlin shrugged.<p>

"Seemed like something to keep you on your toes" he replied easily.

"But you could have beat me" Arthur said. Merlin shook his head as he removed his tunic.

"Arthur, I might have more brains than you, but I'll never be as good with a sword as you" Merlin admitted. Arthur chuckled, and turned as he grabbed his own tunic, pulling it on as Uther entered the tent. Both men turned to him and bowed.

"Father" they greeted. Uther was smiling at them.

"I must admit, I thought the battle would be over in a few moments" Uther said. "instead you've both provide a wonderful display of honour courage and cunning" he said. "I am so proud of you both" he finished.

"Thank you father" Arthur said. Uther smiled at them again, then nodding left the tent.

"Arthur" Merlin said a moment later. Arthur looked over at him.

"yes?" he asked.

"Do you honestly think I could have beaten you?" he asked. Arthur shrugged.

"Who knows?" he admitted. Merlin nodded at him. Arthur clapped him on the back.

"Come on, I'm hungry" he said. "I might be crown prince but that doesn't stop me raiding the kitchens" he added. Merlin chuckled and shook his head, following his brother as he left the tent.

* * *

><p>The following week went past in a blur, as everyone prepared for the celebrations to be held. Dignitaries arrived from all over the five kingdoms. Brayard of Mercia, Godfry of Tamaria and his daughter. And of course:-<p>

"Uther my friend!" said Glorious walking in. Uther smiled as his oldest friend approached.

"Welcome" said Uther with a smile. Behind Glorious, a young woman approached, bowing at Uther.

"May I present my Daughter, the lady Morgana" he said. Uther smiled warmly at her.

"Welcome to Camelot" he said to her.

"Thank you my lord" she said. Uther stepped away, and gestured to Vivienne to walk forwards.

"My lord" she said bowing to Glorious. He smiled warmly at her.

"No need to stand on ceremony" he assured her. Her smile came easier now.

"It is good to see you" she said, then looked over at Morgana. "And you my child" she said. Morgana smiled and moved forwards to embrace her. Unlike Vivienne, poor Ygraine had suffered complications during the birth of Morgana, and had, as result not survived. Glorious had of course been distraught as had the Pendragons. Uther had himself gone to Glorious when he heard the news, helping him to come to terms with her loss. Vivienne had also gone as well, and as a result, Vivienne had become like a second mother to Morgana. A fact that Glorious had been eternally grateful about. Morgana had grown to become a beautiful woman, possessing the features of her mother in abundance. Her smile the most prominent and of course, her eyes. The two men smiled, as the door's opened and Arthur and Merlin walked in, bowing towards Glorious. Glorious smiled at them, pulling both into hugs.

"Look at you both, such strapping young men now!" he boomed, looking back at Uther. "Bet the ladies can't keep their hands off either of them" he winked.

"Father" moaned Morgana, Glorious laughed, as did Uther and Vivienne.

"I see you remember my sons" Uther said.

"Of course, how could I forget them?" he chided. "Morgana come and say hello" he said. Morgana rolled her eyes and walked over to the two princes who bowed to her.

"Still a pair of prats I see" she said. The brothers laughed, then each of them entwined an arm with Morgana.

"would my lady care to go for a walk?" asked Arthur.

"Do I look like a dog?" she retorted.

"What my brother meant to say in his own strange Arthur speak is would you care to take a walk around the gardens? Its too nice a day to be inside" Merlin said. Morgana inclined her head.

"Why thank you Merlin" she replied.

"I know what I meant" Arthur protested as they walked out, all three of them laughing. The parents watching them smiling.

"Ahh, youth, I do miss it sometimes" said Glorious. "Right Uther?" he added. Uther turned to him.

"I was never young" Uther said with a smile. Glorious laughed at him.

"Actually, I do have an ulterior motive for coming here" he said. Uther raised an eyebrow.

"Our houses have been close friends for what? Thirty, Thirty five years?" he said. Uther nodded.

"Well, Morgana is coming of age now where she should wed, as is Arthur" he said. Uther knew what he was getting at.

"nothing would give me greater pleasure, however Arthur is already betrothed to Godfry's daughter" he said, then he brightened, "Of course, Merlin is under no such constraints" he added.

"And he and Morgana already get on very well" added Vivienne. Glorious nodded slowly, a smile on his face.

"true, true, its settled then?" he said. Uther looked at Vivienne and she smiled. Uther clasped his hand on Glorious shoulder.

"Agreed, the houses of Pendragon and Glorious will be bonded through marriage" he said.

"This will indeed be a wonderful celebration Uther" Glorious agreed.

* * *

><p>Outside in the gardens, Morgana walked arm in arm with Arthur and Merlin. The sun beat down from above them, the sky was clear and blue and the flowers were all in bloom. Morgana stopped by a particular rose bush, as she did whenever she visited. The two men leaving her to her thoughts. The rosebush had been planted by her when she was a child, she had carried it here from the gardens in her own home, a cutting from a flower that her mother had planted. She smiled as she smelled one of the roses, then looked up at the two princes, who were quietly talking to each other. Her face suddenly fell, and she screamed. The two looking at her as she pointed. The sky went dark for an instant, the two men looking up as the Great Dragon flew overhead. Screams issued from the people as it landed with a thud in the courtyard, the two princes and Morgana rushing towards the castle. The dragon roared as they approached, and a bearded man jumped off it landing easily. At the entrance of the castle, Uther, Vivienne and Glorious ran out to see what the commotion was.<p>

"Balinor" Uther muttered, as a woman dropped down the other side of the Dragon, a young woman with her.

"Uther, how long it has been" Balinor said.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Vivienne. Balinor looked at her unimpressed, as the woman and young girl approached to stand next to him.

"I thought the celebrations were open to all… old friends" he said. "my Wife, Hunith, my daughter, Morgause, and of course, you know Kilgharrah" he said indicating the two women and the Dragon.

"You're not welcome here" Uther warned him. "Now I suggest you get back on your pet and leave" he said dangerously.

"And I thought we might be able to work past our differences" Balinor muttered insincerely. "ahh well, win some lose some" he said. Then he looked up at Uther.

"don't think you can chase me out this time Uther. I'll be around" he told him, then mounted the dragon with Hunith and Morgause. He then he turned to the three children.

"And I'll be seeing you very soon Merlin" he said, then the Dragon took flight, roaring as it did so, the two princes and Morgana running up to their parents.

"What did he mean?" asked Arthur. "Who was that?" Uther clenched a fist.

"An old enemy" he said softly. "a very dangerous one" he added, then he looked at Merlin. His son, his brave boy who even now showed no trace of fear. Merlin, who had just been singled out by his enemy…

* * *

><p>"It is strange" said Nimueh, later that day as Uther, Vivian, Glorious and the their children stood with her. Nimueh, for her part sounded angry.<p>

"Normally I would be able to sense a Dragon far before it was seen, yet he managed to fly it here with no problem" she said.

"no one is blaming you" Merlin said looking at her. Nimueh smiled at him and nodded her thanks.

"Still, I must look into this" she said. "Especially seeing as how the Dragonlord singled out Merlin" she added. Uther nodded at her.

"I will first place wards around the rooms of the castle" she offered. "even if he does manage to get back in, as soon as he's inside I'll know about it" she said.

"Thank you Nimueh" Uther said. She smiled and bowed, leaving the audience chamber. The room fell silent for several moments, then Uther spoke up again.

"Come, we must all prepare of the feast tonight" he said.

"Father, is it wise to hold a feast when that man is loose out there?" asked Arthur stepping forwards. Uther held up his hand.

"We must show that we are not intimidated by him. Cancelling the feast will be a sure sign he has unnerved us" he said.

"Yes father" Arthur agreed slowly, looking at Merlin. He smiled and put his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"I can take care of myself" Merlin assured him. Arthur smiled tightly and nodded. Vivienne stood, looking at Morgana.

"I've had one of the maids assigned to see to your needs while you're here" she said. Morgana nodded her head.

"That is most gracious" she replied. Uther stood as well, looking around the group.

"I shall see you all in two hours" he said, then walked out. The group looked at each other, when Vivienne cleared her throat.

"Merlin, would you show lady Morgana to her chambers please" she said. Merlin bowed.

"Of course" he replied, opening the door. "My lady" he gestured. She smiled at him as they walked out.

"why…" began Arthur, causing Glorious and his mother to look at him. "Do I get the feeling I just missed something really important there?" he asked. Vivienne smiled and patted his hand.

"you'll find out later" she assured him.

* * *

><p>"I thought you would have been more scared" said Morgana as she walked along slowly with Merlin as he led her through the hallways. Merlin shrugged.<p>

"it's not the first time me or Arthur have been targeted, you get used to it after a while" he said.

"Yes, from irate kings or people who think it will be easy to get to you" she said. "A Dragonlord though?" she said. Merlin smiled at her.

"I'll be fine" he assured her. Morgana nodded at him as they stopped outside her assigned Chambers.

"Just make sure you are" she told him, kissing his cheek. Merlin went red and Morgana chuckled, before he went to his own room to change.

* * *

><p>The Two princes were dressed in their finest attire for the evening, Arthur in a white shirt, black trousers, Merlin in a Red shirt with Blue Trousers, Uther as usual was in his ceremonial armour, Vivienne, in a flowing purple dress. She was talking quietly with Uther, when the doors opened and Glorious walked in, Morgana on his arm. He, like Uther was dressed in the ceremonial armour of his family, Morgana however caused the crowd to gasp. Her hair was tied back, exposing her bare shoulders, the green flowing gown starting just below, where it fell down to the ground, trailing slightly behind her. Uther stood as they approached, smiling at them. Merlin and Arthur following her progress, both open mouthed. Nimueh stood near the two princes, unwilling to leave them for long at the moment. They bowed at Glorious as he approached. And offered nods to Morgana. They allowed the two guests to take their seats, Arthur sitting at the end of the table, Merlin next to him, and next to Morgana. Nimueh took her seat at the end of the nearest table to where Arthur was situated. Uther stood up and looked out at the people gathered in the room.<p>

"Friends, nobles and knights of Camelot, we tonight hold a feast celebrating three special occasions" he began.

"Three?" muttered Merlin looking at Arthur, who shrugged.

"Firstly we celebrate my son, Merlin's twentieth year and his advancement into the age of knighthood" he said. There was applause all around the room, and smiles at Merlin. "Second, we celebrate my son, Arthur's rise to crown prince of Camelot" he continued. Again more applause. "And last, but most certainly not least, we celebrate the union of the houses Pendragon and Glorious through marriage" he said. Arthur, Merlin and Morgana all blinked at that.

"As you know, the houses of Pendragon and Glorious have been firm friends for over a quarter of a century, so what better way to cement that relationship through their joining. The Lady Morgana shall be wed to my son, Merlin" he announced, the room erupted with applause. Merlin and Morgana looking at each other. Arthur just looking pale.

"Did you know about this?" hissed Morgana. Merlin shook his head.

"No" he whispered back. Morgana looked past him to Arthur.

"You?" she asked.

"I never get told anything important" he replied.

"I was expecting happy birthday" Merlin continued.

"Instead you get happy birthday, by the way you're getting married" Morgana said.

"At least you get to undress your present" Arthur sniped. Merlin and Morgana both looked at him, glaring daggers. Finally Morgana sighed and looked at Merlin.

"Well as arranged marriages go it could be worse" she admitted, taking Merlin's hand.

"How?" asked Arthur.

"It could have been you" she replied pointing. Then the three fell silent as they became aware of everyone in the room watching them. Slowly they plastered smiles on their faces, Uther nodding at Merlin.

"You have to make a speech" Arthur said through clenched lips. Merlin took a deep breath and stood.

"Ladies and nobles of Camelot, Mother and Father" he said, looking at them. "I have no words to describe how I feel at the moment. Knowing that I am to be wed to Lady Morgana is a blessing" he said, surprised how naturally the words were coming. "I hope that in the days to come, I can prove myself worthy of her hand" he continued. Morgana smiled up at him, still holding his hand. Merlin looked down at her and smiled. Slowly he picked up his goblet.

"I propose a toast" he said. "To the houses Pendragon and Glorious!" he said. The toast was taken up around the room, followed by applause. "Let the celebration begin" he said, sitting down. He looked over at his father, Uther nodded at him and smiled.

"That was wonderful" Morgana said, drawing his attention. Merlin smiled at her.

"Well, it is an honour to be getting wed to the most beautiful woman in the five kingdoms" he admitted. Morgana smiled, and kissed him softly.

"Oh brother" Arthur muttered, rolling his eyes at them. They chuckled and looked over at him.

"Don't worry, we still love you" Morgana teased him. Arthur shook his head, and picked up a chicken leg, biting into it. Across from him, Nimueh smiled at them, before turning to her own food.

* * *

><p>The feast went on for what seemed like hours, before finally the music started up. The customary dance to finish the evening off. Arthur, Merlin and Morgana watched as couples took to the floor, dancing softly to the low music. Beside Morgana Merlin shifted, then took her hand.<p>

"My lady?" he asked.

"Oh, no I can't dance" she said. He smiled at her.

"Neither can I he admitted"

"Go on, he is to be your husband after all" Glorious told her. Morgana rolled her eyes, but was smiling as she stood, Uther and Vivienne doing a double take as Merlin led her out to the floor, and around them a few people were clapping as they did so.

"Just do what I do" Merlin said, putting his arms around her. Morgana did the same, looking up at him, smiling as they began to sway softly with the music.

"I thought you couldn't dance" she whispered. Merlin chuckled.

"I might have lied" he admitted. She laughed and put her head on his chest, closing her eyes briefly. She'd always liked Merlin and Arthur both, but Merlin had always been the kinder of the two towards her she felt. So yes, she was annoyed at her father and Uther for dropping this on her. But at least it was with the brother she already loved.

"You're quiet" Merlin said, breaking into her thoughts. She looked up at him again smiling.

"Just thinking" she said.

"Oh?" he queried.

"I could learn to like dancing" she admitted. Merlin smiled at her.

"So could I" he agreed. Then he leant forwards, their lips meeting.

* * *

><p>"Look at them" said Vivienne, smiling.<p>

"He's a fast one that Merlin of yours" Glorious said good naturedly.

This was when the windows exploded inwards sending glass everywhere. Uther short to his feet, as did Arthur and the knights, Merlin and Morgana both looked over to the broken windows. Kilgharrah was hovering outside the window, looking in, a moment Balinor climbed in, crunching glass beneath his feet.

"You might have put wards around the doors witch" he sneered at Nimueh. "But you really should put better security on your windows" he added.

"Seize him!" roared Uther, the knights moving to obey. They had barely gotten three feet when they were sent flying, a moment later, Morgause stepped through the window, to stand by her father.

"Really Uther, I thought you'd have known better. Seize him" Balinor muttered with contempt. He turned to face Merlin and Morgana, shaking his head.

"How nice" he muttered, and then frowned as Nimueh stepped next to them.

"I will not let you harm them" Nimueh said, holding up her hands. Balinor laughed at her.

"Oh, I've already done my part" Balinor stated. "Well, my daughter has" he added, he nodded at her and she climbed back through the window.

"_Corsairus_" she intoned as she looked back in, Balinor, jumping out a moment later.

"Have a nice death Pendragon!" he yelled, as Kilgharrah swooped away. Morgana looked at Merlin.

"Merlin?" she asked softly. Nimueh watching him as well. Behind them there was a sudden clatter; the group turning as Arthur staggered, gripping his throat, before he collapsed. Merlin and Nimueh were there as quickly as they could be, Uther and Vivienne were already knelt by their son.

"Do something!" Uther snapped at Nimueh through teared eyes. Vivian was holding Arthur's hand.

"We must get him to the pharmacy" she said. "Gaius! Alice!" she called.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Uther carried Arthur into the pharmacy, where they laid him on the pallet.<p>

"Loosen his shirt" Gaius instructed, Alice doing so, while Merlin pulled his father back to let them work. Nimueh ran in a moment later, pushing past them both, and kneeling down by Arthur. She opened his eyes, looking into them, and then held her hand out over his chest.

"_Solo lanma castas vortch kalas, salima tos nor"_ she intoned, her eyes glowed yellow, and she looked down at Arthur.

"Well?" asked Uther, as Vivienne ran in with Glorious and Morgana. Morgana went to Merlin, who put his arm around her, holding her tight. Nimueh shook her head.

"It's not working.. Why?" she whispered. She held her hand back out over Arthur.

"_Solo lanma castas vortch kalas, salima tos nor"_ she intoned again. Again there was nothing. She slammed the side of the bed, enraged.

"Gaius?" she called over.

"I'm looking!" he called back as he and Alice looked through the books.

"I have it!" Alice suddenly said, handing Nimueh the book. She looked at it, her eyes closing.

"Morteaus" she growled.

"Can you treat him?" asked Vivienne as she clutched Uther's side.

"I can slow the effects, but I cannot treat him" Nimueh said softly.

"There must be someway" Merlin said, looking at his brother.

"The only way to do so would be to get the leaf of the same flower, and they only grow deep in caverns, on the roots of the Morteaus tree" Nimueh said. "And they are always heavily guarded" she added.

"Tell me where" Merlin stated.

"No" Uther said breaking in. Merlin looked at him, his eyes wide.

"I can't let him just die Father!" Merlin snapped. Uther whirled on him.

"And I cannot allow you to go charging off, not with Balinor out there!" he snapped.

"I'll take my chances" Merlin said.

"I forbid it, you're far too important Merlin, I face the prospect of losing one son, do not let me face the prospect of losing you both!" Uther roared.

"I won't go alone, I'll take Lancelot and Leon with me" Merlin said.

"NO!" Uther roared.

"Can you honestly stand there and watch Arthur die!" Merlin roared back at him. "We have a chance to save him, Nimueh can keep him alive long enough for me to get the leaf and get back" Merlin said. Uther looked away, at Vivienne. Merlin stepped forwards, and put his hand on Uther's arm. "He's your son father, and far more important than me" Merlin said. Uther shot him a dirty look.

"Never think that, not ever" he hissed. Merlin nodded, but did not step away.

"Let me go father" Merlin whispered. Uther blinked, then pulled Merlin into a tight embrace.

"Make sure you come back to us" Uther said.

"I will" Merlin replied. He turned to Nimueh then.

"Where?" he asked again. Nimueh handed him the book and he took it.

"These trees are native to Oden's kingdom" he stated. Slowly he smiled and nodded. "Best get started then" He kissed his mother goodbye then turned to Morgana.

"See you I hope" he said. She put her arms around him and kissed him, before pulling away.

"You'd better" she replied. Merlin smiled and nodded, then rushed out of the room. Uther looked at the door, then at Nimueh.

"I will do what I can to aid them both" she promised.

* * *

><p>"How could you get the wrong prince!" Balinor roared at his daughter. Hunith watched the exchange silently, while Kilgharrah was laughing his head off.<p>

"One of them or the other, does it really matter?" she replied. "You were going to kill them both anyway" she added.

"She does have a point" Kilgharrah stated. Balinor looked at the dragon.

"When I want your opinion Dragon, I will ask for it" he snapped.

"Enough!" Roared Hunith. "What's done is done" she stated. "With Arthur dead, the king will become despondent anyway. So let matters take their course and be done with it" she sneered. Balinor looked at her, then back at his daughter and sulked away. Morgause moved to Kilgharrah, stroking his leg softly.

"Don't fret young one" the dragon soothed her. "I believe this is going to turn out even better than he had wished" he added.

"What do you mean?" asked Morgause.

"Merlin goes for the antidote even as we speak" Kilgharrah said. "A very… dangerous undertaking" he added.


	2. Chapter 2

"Leon! Lancelot!" Merlin called as he rushed down the steps of the castle, the two men turning to him.

"How's Arthur?" asked Leon. Merlin shook his head.

"Not good, Nimueh, Gaius and Alice are doing what they can" he said. Leon nodded in understanding.

"What do you need?" asked Lancelot, breaking in. Merlin looked at him, then back at Leon.

"We're going on a little trip" he said. The two knights looked at each other, then nodded.

* * *

><p>They rode through most of the night, the hooves of the horses kicking up dirt as they travelled, pushing their steeds hard, only stopping once to allow the horses to drink from a small brook. Merlin himself moved to the brook, splashing water on his face, as much to make the cold keep him awake as anything. Now the adrenalin had worn off, the nights toll was beginning to take on him. A fact not unnoticed by Leon or Lancelot.<p>

"Sire, you need to rest, if just for an hour" said Lancelet approaching him as he knelt by the brook. Merlin looked up at him.

"We can't afford to" Merlin said. "Nimueh is doing what she can, but I don't know how much that is" he stated.

"Merlin" Lancelot said with a sigh. "Running yourself into the ground isn't going to do Arthur or you any favours" he said softly. "all I'm asking in one hour" he said. Merlin looked from him to Leon who nodded.

"We're all worried sire, but Lancelot speaks true" he stated. Merlin blinked, then looked back at the water.

"We go if you say so, but we advise you to rest at least" Lancelot said. Merlin nodded slowly.

"an hour, no more" he said, not looking up at them.

* * *

><p>"Father?"<p>

Uther looked over from where he was sitting with Vivienne, Glorious was standing with Morgana at the end of the room, keeping out of everyone's way, but unwilling to leave.

"Arthur?" Uther said moving forwards taking his sons hand. Arthur was trembling, he'd never done that before.

"I'm here" Uther said softly.

"I'm sorry" Arthur said.

"you have nothing to be sorry for" Uther told him. Arthur took a shuddering breath, coughing as he did so.

"I never meant to be a disappointment to you" he whispered. Uther frowned, what was Arthur talking about?

"you never have been" Uther assured him. "you are my son, and I love you more than anything" he said.

"We must let him rest" Nimueh said softly beside Uther. He looked at her, slowly nodding.

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur whispered. Uther held his sons hand tightly.

"He's out there, looking for the antidote" said Uther. Arthur seemed to smile.

"He's a prat"

"He's your brother" Uther said.

"I know" Arthur replied. Nimueh slowly took Arthur's hand from Uther, holding it gently, her hands glowed briefly, And Arthur fell into a deep sleep.

"I will not leave his side" Nimueh promised Uther. Uther smiled at her and nodded.

"I know" he told her, slowly he moved away to sit back next to Vivienne, taking her hand.

* * *

><p>The great Dragon flew low over the trees searching out his prey. The orders were simple, find Merlin and kill him. Nothing too difficult in that. The difficulty was in finding the blasted prince of Camelot. Yes he was a Dragon, that didn't mean he could see in the dark.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin woke suddenly, feeling Leon's hand on his shoulder. He sat up, looking around.<p>

"Leon?" he asked.

"We have to go, now" Leon whispered. Merlin was about to ask why when suddenly the moon was blotted out above them as the great Dragon flew overhead.

"Balinor" Merlin muttered as he got to his feet, running to his horse. Lancelot was already mounted on his own horse, looking up at the sky as the Dragon flew back over. Merlin and Leon quickly mounted their steeds, then together they began to run from their impromptu campsite. Above them the dragon turned, looking down.

"Finally!" Kilgharrah roared as she swooped down even closer to the ground. The Prince and two knights not daring to look back to see how close the Dragon was to catching them.

"Over there!" said Lancelot, heading for a dense clump of trees. The others didn't question him, but followed into them, behind them, Kilgharrah was forced to move higher.

"You will die young prince, and believe me I will kill you even if I have to burn this entire forest!" Kilgharrah roared from above, then as if to emphasize the point, he breathed a gout of flame downwards, the trees catching fire.

* * *

><p>The three men heard the <em>whoosh <em>behind them as the trees began to burn.

"Move!" Merlin yelled, taking his horse to a gallop.

"Yeah, real good idea that was" Said Leon as he rode next to Lancelot.

"Like I thought he'd actually set fire to the bloody forest" Lancelot snarled.

Above them Kilgharrah roared again, circling the forest, watching for his prey.

"Come out come out where ever you are" the Dragon hissed. Then it's eyes brightened as the three men exited the trees. With a roar of triumph he soared towards them. It took a great heaving breath then spewed flames towards them, the ground behind them exploding upwards, the three men and their horses sent flying. They landed in a heap, the horses scattering into the forest. With a thud Kilgharrah landed in front of them slowly advancing.

* * *

><p>"No!" Yelled Nimueh suddenly sitting up and closing her eyes.<p>

"What is it? What's happening?" asked Morgana.

"The dragon" she said. Uther stood up, Vivienne still clenching his hand.

"Merlin?" he asked, concerned. Nimueh didn't reply, instead she began to chant, quickly.

* * *

><p>"I must admit, I'm rather disappointed, I had hoped you'd prove more of a challenge" Kilgharrah said.<p>

"Glad to disappoint you" Merlin spat back. The Dragon chuckled then, rearing back.

"Goodbye young prince" it said, Merlin closed his eyes, even as across from him Lancelot and Leon both called out in terror. The Dragon spewed its fire, Merlin opening his eyes a moment later to see the fire being deflected harmlessly away. Kilgharrah was more surprised than anyone.

"What?" he roared, then the roar became one of pain as behind him, a heavy oak fell, crashing across his tail.

"Run!" yelled Merlin, Leon and Percival not complaining about the plan. Kilgharrah roared again, breathing flame but the three men were already past him.

* * *

><p>Nimueh sank back, breathing deeply.<p>

"Nimueh?" Vivienne said softly. The sorcerer opened her eyes and smiled.

"They're fine, they made it" she said. Uther looked at the ceiling, thanking the gods, while Vivienne let out a deep breath.

* * *

><p>"Urghhh!" Balinor roared as he, Hunith and Morgause watched what had just happened.<p>

"That damned witch!" he roared.

"Calm yourself Balinor!" Hunith told him. "There will be ample opportunity to kill him" she stated.

"Then what do you suggest?" he asked, spinning to her. Hunith smiled and looked at Morgause.

"Dragon's aren't the only magical creatures in the kingdom" Morgause said, running her hand over the scrying font. The scene shifted from the trapped dragon to something else entirely. Balinor frowned, then slowly smiled.

"Do it" he ordered, turning and walking away.

* * *

><p>"We lost the horses" stated Lancelot rather uselessly.<p>

"We can still do this" Merlin said to him.

"We're about a day and a half from the border" said Leon. "And we don't know when that Dragon will be back either" he added.

"We can do this" Merlin repeated more sharply, glancing at the two men. They looked away properly chastised, Merlin nodded and turned away, setting a brisk pace for the others to follow.

"You think Balinor has any other tricks up his sleeve?" asked Lancelot after a few minutes of silence.

"More than likely" Merlin replied, not looking back.

"He will send more, in fact he is already preparing to do so" said a voice from behind them. The three turned, an old man was standing there, clutching an ornate staff. The two knights grabbed the hilts of their swords, the man gesturing to them, and suddenly, tug as they might, the swords would not come free.

"You need not fear me" the man said stepping forwards.

"Who are you?" asked Merlin, wearily.

"Who I am is not important young prince, what you will become, that is" he replied. Merlin stepped forwards, towards him.

"Don't give me riddles" Merlin sneered at him.

"What is life except for one giant riddle? The answer only showing itself at the moment of death" the man replied.

"Look, I don't care who you are, just tell us what you want" Lancelot said. The man looked over at him.

"You, to be quiet for one thing" he replied, then turned back to Merlin. "And believe it or not, I am here to help you" he said.

"Then say what you need to and be done with it" Merlin said. The man raised his eyebrows at him, stepping forwards.

"Patients is a virtue young prince, and you would do well to remember that" he replied, then he stepped away.

"The cave you seek lies due west, but you will not reach it unaided" he said. "But, when you do reach the cave, you must know this. Only one may enter, it matters not who, but for more than one to go is inviting death" he said.

"Is that a threat?" asked Leon, eyes narrowed.

"It is a warning. The cavern where the Morteaus grows is both wonderful and deadly" he said.

"More cryptic answers" muttered Merlin. The man smiled at him.

"You will learn what I mean in time" he said. Then he thudded his staff on the ground. "Now I believe time is of the essence, and you must reach the cave before Balinor's plot comes to pass" he said. Merlin was about to reply, then is eyes went wide as three Unicorn's trotted out from the darkness. Merlin suddenly fell to his knee, the two knights watching, confused.

"You're Anhora" Merlin said. The man smiled.

"I am, and I do not covert such displays of humility" he replied. Merlin slowly stood. Anhora gestured to the Unicorns.

"My gift to you. They will take you where you need to go" he announced. Merlin looked at the man, smiling his thanks.

"I'll be sure to release them once we're back in Camelot" he promised. Anhora smiled and shook his head.

"My gift to you, and Arthur and Morgana" he said. "You will need them over the coming weeks" he said. The three looked over at the unicorn's then back at Anhora, but the man was gone. Slowly Merlin moved forwards, putting his hand out to the unicorn. It snorted, then placed its head onto his hand. Merlin smiled and looked at the others.

"Let's do this" he said, mounting the unicorn. Lancelot and Leon doing the same.

* * *

><p>Nimueh was tired, more tired than she had felt in many years, the toll of keeping Arthur alive, and protecting Merlin as best she could was draining to say the least. Around her, people slept quietly. Except for Uther and Alice. So when Alice handed her a hot drink, she took it gratefully, Uther doing the same. Outside the sun was rising, but it didn't really register to anyone. Uther's thoughts kept going between his two sons, both as dear to him as life itself. One of them, fighting off death here, in Camelot, the other, out there somewhere, fighting to save his brother's life. Never had he known such dedication between two men, even if they were brothers. He looked up as Nimueh smiled over at him, as if she could read his thoughts. Maybe she could, who could tell.<p>

"How is he?" Uther whispered. Nimueh looked back at Arthur.

"Resting, as good as can be expected" she replied.

"And Merlin?" he asked. Nimueh closed her eyes, reaching out, then smiling.

"determined" she replied. "And feeling more confident than before" she said. "ahh" she breathed, her smile widening.

"What? What is it?" asked Vivienne, waking up from where she'd been slumbering. Nimueh smiled.

"It seems Merlin found another ally" Nimueh said. "Anhora is aiding him" she explained.

"I thought he was a legend" said Alice, softly. Nimueh shook her head.

"No, he's real, but very selective about who he interacts with. It speaks a lot for Merlin that he has not only appeared to him, but has aided him" she replied. Uther smiled and nodded.

"Then all is not yet lost" he said. Nimueh shook her head.

"No" she agreed. "but Balinor still hunts him, I can feel it" she said. She looked up softly. "The Dragon was only the beginning" she finished.

* * *

><p>The three of them rode on the backs of the unicorns, feeling hope for the first time since they had encountered the Dragon. Unlike the horses, the Unicorns were eating the ground at a tremendous speed.<p>

"I love these things!" shouted Leon, with a laugh. At the front of the group, Merlin too laughed, even as he patted the Unicorn's mane. Above them the sky was becoming lighter as the sun rose. The time lost escaping the Dragon and talking with Anhora had quickly been made up by the speed of the beasts, but even so, Merlin did slowly the group slightly as they passed the border of Camelot, entering Oden's territory. Although open warfare had never been declared, Oden harboured a total distrust for the Pendragons and magic as well. So one could imagine what would go through his mind should one of the princes of Camelot be caught riding through his kingdom on a Unicorn. Actually, Merlin thought, it might make Odin so scared he'd beg for peace. Merlin thought aout it then shook his head. Who was he kidding. Odin would slaughter the Unicorns, enslave Leon and Lancelot and more than likely send Merlin's head back to Uther with a thanks for stopping by note pinned to his ear. Thankfully, however, the Unicorns were heading not towards Odin's castle, but towards the western border, meaning the castle would be several days away.

Eventually however the Unicorn's slowed, eventually coming to a stop at the mouth of a large dark cave. The three men dismounted their steeds and slowly approached the entrance.

"you two stay here" said Merlin.

"Like we're going to let you go in by yourself" snorted Lancelot, Leon nodding in agreement.

"You heard what Anhora said, if more than one goes it's inviting death" Merlin reminded them.

"Then I say bring it on" Lancelot said.

"No" Merlin stated firmly. "This is for me to do, and me to do alone" he said.

"But-" Leon began.

"My mind is made up. Don't make me order you" Merlin said looking at him. Leon still looked like he was about to protest, but finally nodded his head. Merlin clasped his arm firmly, then with a nod at Lancelot, turned and picked up a long thick branch, before quickly lighting it and entering the cavern.

* * *

><p>Shadows flickered across the dampness of the walls, making them appear like lakes pressed onto the walls. The floor, though uneven was firm, but twice Merlin had to duck through narrow openings and hit his head once when he misjudged the height of the chamber he was entering. Slowly he stepped forwards, feeling the ground beneath him becoming sticky. Slowly he looked down, seeing the whiteness of cobwebs veining across the floor. From somewhere ahead he heard a faint skittering noise and he slowly drew his sword, looking into the shadows. If something was there, it didn't present itself to him. Still, he moved forwards slowly, torch ahead of him, sword held out behind him. He jumped twice when pebbled bounced down the walls, clattering as they did so. Merlin was many things, one thing he wasn't, was stupid. The cave, thus far appeared empty, but he could feel the eyes of the things that inhabited the cave watching him as he made his way slowly forwards.<p>

* * *

><p>"He's at the cave" Nimueh suddenly said, looking up. Vivienne gripped Uther's hand again, while Morgana and Glorious moved to stand with them.<p>

"Is he okay?" asked Morgana softly.

"for the moment, but he's not alone there" she announced.

"Balinor" Uther muttered, but Nimueh shook her head.

"No, not Balinor" she said.

* * *

><p>Merlin moved slowly forwards, waving the torch in front of him as he did so, once, catching sight of something moving away from him.<p>

"I hate this" he said in a little sing song voice, just so he could hear something over than the skittering noises or oppressive silence. He jumped when something touched his leg, and spun around, he wasn't imagining it, something had brushed his leg. He looked around, the torch not providing enough light to reach into all the shadows. There was another skittering noise, close to him. And he turned back the way he'd been going.

"Bugger this" he muttered, breaking into a run. Behind him he heard the skittering become a clacking noise as whatever called these caves home sped after him.

He emerged onto a small platform jutting outwards from the opening he'd just ran through. He sped to a halt, looking down into the darkness far below. Across from him there was a narrow ledge, which was situated at the face of a cliff wall, sunlight beaming down from above. Then he grinned, across from him, next to the ledge was the prize he'd been seeking, the Morteaus Leaf. Then his eyes went wide as he realised he'd need to jump across to reach it. The choice was taken from him a moment later as behind him from the other room he heard the clattering again. Stepping back, Merlin dropped the torch to the ground, then backed up again and ran for all he was worth, leaping at the edge of the platform grabbing the narrow ledge for all he was worth, behind him the edge of the platform crumbled away, he glanced at it, then down into the darkness, before pulling himself up, turning so he was looking away from the wall, towards the entrance to the other cavern, his eyes going wide as the thing that had been chasing him slowly moved out onto the platform, knocking the torch off the edge. Merlin watched the torch as it fell, banging end over end until it went out of sight, before he slowly turned his gaze back to the Black Widow Matriarch as it stepped forwards. He felt his resolve starting to leave him. Spiders he could handle. But when you were in a dark cave with a Matriarch, you were in trouble. And in this case, mother looked pissed. Merlin slowly reached out and grabbed a handful of leaves from the left where he was standing, even as the Spider gave a loud hiss. Below him, in the darkness, thousands of pairs of red eyes began to glow. Merlin cursed as he turned, realising that the Matriarch was no longer on the platform, instead she was climbing the wall, quickly, moving around the sides so she herself could reach him.

* * *

><p>"Get out… get out!" Yelled Nimueh, her eyes closed, her fists clenched.<p>

"What is it?" Morgana asked, her voice rising in panic as she gripped her father.

"Widows, thousands of them. He's not in a cavern he's in their nest!" Nimueh said, her eyes still closed.

"Do something!" Uther yelled. Nimueh ignored him, instead holding out her hand. She muttered a few words in the old language, a blue orb appearing in her hand.

* * *

><p>Merlin still had his sword, that was something, but there was no way to get out. If he was going to die here, then he'd damn well was going to take a lot of them with him. The Matriarch was almost at him now, hissing at him as it approached, scurrying along the wall towards him. Merlin roared at it and hacked out, the creature reared back, its fangs glistening in the light from above. Merlin struck out again, this time he connected, the Matriarch screeched, then fell sideways, Merlin's sword embedded in its body. That still didn't stop the young ones from advancing though. Slowly he closed his eyes.<p>

"I'm sorry Arthur" he muttered, then opened his eyes to see a blue orb in front of him.

"_Merlin, you must follow me"_ Nimueh's voice. He broke into a laugh, turning and gripping hold of the wall behind him. The blue orb began to float up, quickly.

"_Quicker, you must get to the surface!"_

"I'm coming!" he said as he climbed up the footholds Nimueh was highlighting for him. He looked down briefly, kicking the nearest spider off the wall and into the darkness below, it fell, catching several of its offspring as it did so and knocked them loose as well. Merlin turned back to see the light about three feet above him. He quickly set off, aware of how slippery his grip was becoming through the sweat on his hands, but he was close, he could feel the sun on his face. And a moment later he was free, heaving himself up through the opening where he rolled over, away from the hole. Fortunately the Widow's it seemed did not like the light, as none of them followed him to the surface. Panting he got to his knees then stood, grinning.

"I've got it!" yelled Merlin raising the leaf into the air. Suddenly he was gripped from behind.

"And I have you" Balinor whispered, pushing him forwards. Merlin stumbled down the embankment, where he saw Leon and Lancelot tied up, the Unicorns near to them, also tied to trees. Merlin got to his feet and turned, reaching for his sword, remembering he did not possess one. Balinor looked down at him, then held up the leaf.

"all that for this" Balinor said examining it. "You know, Merlin, I'm almost tempted to let you take this and go, seeing as you went through all that trouble" he said. Then he shook his head, crushing the leaf in his hands"

"NOOOOO!" Screamed Merlin, as Balinor dropped the crushed remains to the ground.

"Almost but not quite" Balinor admitted.

"I'll kill you. I swear I will kill you!" Merlin roared at him.

"Uther spent the better part of his life trying to get rid of me, how successful do you think you'll be?" Balinor taunted him. "look at you, prince of Camelot, on your knees sobbing like a lost child. I had planned on just killing you, but with Arthur so near death, Uther will become more than a broken man when both his son's die on the same day" he muttered. Then he clicked his fingers. There was a rustling in the trees behind him and to the sides. A moment later the scorpion like creatures known as Serket's moved out towards the group. Merlin looked at them, then back at Balinor.

"I told you before, and I'll tell you again" Balinor began. "Have a nice death Pendragon" he sneered, then turned and walked away. Merlin moved back over to Leon and Lancelot as around them the Serket's advanced.


	3. Chapter 3

Nimueh shook her head, the scene unfolding in her mind.

"Balinor" she said.

"What? Where?" demanded Uther. Nimueh suddenly cried out.

"He destroyed it. He destroyed the leaf" she said. Uther slumped back, tears in his eyes. "Merlin" she suddenly cried out.

"what about him?" asked Morgana, Uther looking at her as she took his hand.

"He feels lost. The rage inside him…." Nimueh said. Suddenly she winced.

"Nimueh?" asked Vivienne, looking at her.

"Serket's. Balinor has them surrounded with Serket's!" she yelled. As if in reply, Arthur began to gasp, as if having trouble breathing. Nimueh looked over to him, then at Uther.

"I can't help both of them" she said. Uther looked at her. It was his choice. Help Arthur or Merlin. A choice he found he could not ever make.

* * *

><p>Merlin quickly untied Lancelot and Leon, the two men, standing with the prince, it was a hopeless cause. Serket's were large, mean and deadly. All it would take was one sting, and that was it. The unicorns whinnied where they were tied up, ignored for the moment by the Serket's.<p>

"Sire, if you see an opening take it" said Leon looking at Merlin. The Serkets were close now, claws snapping open and shut, open and shut, stingers waving above their heads.

"And go where?" asked Merlin. He was right of course, there were maybe twenty, thirty of the creatures advancing on them. Leon and Lancelot looked at him. He smiled at them and nodded, taking hold of Leon's spare sword. The three men looked at each other, then with a nod they roared as they ran forwards, taking the battle to the Serkets.

"Try and get close to them!" Merlin shouted, an old lesson from Gaius of all people popping into his head. Serket's were dangerous creatures, but they relied on their claws and stingers to do their work. Get between those however and it was a different matter. Then they would just be ugly. The two knights took his advice and did what they could, three Serket's falling as swords embedded into their faces. The men turned and rushed forwards again to the next load, Leon found himself pressed up against a tree, but knocked away a wicked claw, even as he dropped, rolling to avoid its stinger. He ended up under the beast, thrusting his sword up with a roar, slicing it downwards. He rolled out from under it as it collapsed forwards dead, turning to see Lancelot dispatching the next one along. Merlin doing the same further away.

"Six down" Lancelot said, Leon however was suddenly rushing forwards. Merlin's Serket lay dead and he was turned away, but Leon screamed out as behind Merlin another one rose up. Merlin turned to face it, raising his sword but it was too late, Merlin felt the stinger puncture his shoulder, the venom entering his body. He wavered there for a few seconds, then collapsed.

* * *

><p>Nimueh turned her attention to Arthur suddenly as tears streamed down her face.<p>

"Merlin help Merlin!" Vivienne cried out.

"He's been stung. Its too late" Nimueh replied sadly. Vivienne let out a scream, punching Uther's chest, even as he began to sob. Morgana sank to the floor, eyes wide, her father kneeling next to her. Uther let out a roar of rage.

His fault. It had been his fault.

* * *

><p>Lancelot and Leon both roared as Merlin fell to the ground, the Serket that had stung him standing over him. The men both roared and charged at it, hacking at it until it fell away, badly wounded, to collapse a few feet away. Behind them however they could hear the other Serket's approaching. The men dropped their swords as the stingers raised, and closed their eyes. A moment later there was a loud noise and the Serket's began to scream. The men opened their eyes, the see the creatures fleeing, the ones nearest to them were burning on the floor.<p>

"Well don't just stand there!" yelled a voice from the trees. They turned seeing a man, not much older than themselves untying the Unicorns.

"Bring him!" he yelled. The two men looked at each other and picked up Merlin. The man began to lead the way back through the woods, the Unicorn Merlin had been riding, huffing at the two men. Gently they eased Merlin onto its back, and it trotted off after the man. Leon and Lancelot quickly retrieved their weapons, and the sword Merlin had been using and ran after the man.

He led them a short way through the forest to a small hut, opening the door and going inside. Leon and Lancelot looked at it and the man reappeared.

"Well don't just stand there, bring him in!" he yelled. The two knights removed Merlin from the Unicorn's back and gently carried him into the hut. The man was looking over several bottles, examining them.

"Nope" he muttered throwing it over his shoulder. He selected another bottle, examining it, this one going over his shoulder as well. He looked around some more then his eyes lit up.

"Ahh, there it is" he said picking it up. He moved over to Merlin and uncorked the bottle, pouring some into Merlin's mouth.

"There. That should stop the poison" he said. Then he looked at Leon and Lancelot.

"Will he survive?" asked Leon.

"He'll be fine in a few minutes" the man assured him.

"look, not that we're not grateful for the save, but who are you?" asked Lancelot.

"Me? Have you never heard of Gwaine the great!" he said. The men shook their heads. Gwaine huffed and turned away.

"Have you been drinking?" asked Leon.

"Drinking? Me? I live alone in the woods which are infested with all manner of beasts! I neither have the time nor inclination to drink" Gwaine replied.

"Well its just that.. your breath reeks of alcohol" said Leon. Gwaine narrowed his eyes, breathed into his hand and sniffed.

"Ok, one.. this morning" he admitted.

"Are you a sorcerer?" asked Lancelot, looking around. Gwaine rolled his eyes.

"That would be a fair assumption of my situation in life yes" he said as if addressing a child. On the bed Merlin began to moan. The two knights moved to him and knelt down.

"Let him breath for crying out loud!" said Gwaine.

* * *

><p>Nimueh suddenly looked up from where she was tending to Arthur, a laugh escaping her.<p>

"I fail to see what is so humorous" snapped Gaius.

"Sorry, but its Merlin" she said. Uther looked over from where he was holding his sobbing wife, Morgana looking up at her as well.

"He's alive" she said.

"how?" asked Uther, as he gripped Vivienne's hand.

"An old friend" Nimueh replied, turning back to tend Arthur.

* * *

><p>The two knights moved away, as Merlin slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.<p>

"Well the afterlife sucks" he muttered. There was a loud tut and a man he'd never seen before stepped into view.

"you're not dying young prince, not while I have any say in the matter at least" he said. "Now. What brings you all the way out here?" he asked sitting down. Merlin shut his eyes.

"Arthur. My brother he was poisoned" Merlin said softly. "I need the Morteaus flower leaf so we could make an antidote" he said. Then he began to cry. Gwaine looked at the other knights.

"Balinor, the one who set the Serkets on us, he crushed the leaf" Leon explained softly. Gwaine nodded in understanding.

"Now now young prince, there's still hope" he said. Merlin looked at him.

"I lost the leaf, don't you understand?" he nearly yelled. Gwaine smiled and stood, walking over to his little workbench.

"Good thing I have these then isn't it" he said holding up a pouch filled with the leaves. Merlin sat up, wincing at the pain in his shoulder, before he quickly wiped his tears.

"A sorcerer is never without" Gwaine said breaking into a smile, before he put them into a small holdall. "Well, I think we've delayed here enough as it is" he suddenly said, picking up his pouch.

"Where are you going?" asked Lancelot.

"Is he always this annoying?" asked Gwaine looking at Merlin and Leon, while pointing at Lancelot.

"Usually, this is a good day" Leon said.

"I'm moving to hell" Gwaine muttered walking out. "come on come on" Gwaine shouted back. The three men looked at each other.

"I guess there's four of us going back" said Merlin, standing shakily. Leon stepping forwards to support him.

* * *

><p>"Merlin is safe" Nimueh said, smiling. Around the room she felt the smiles breaking out, before she turned back to tending Arthur. He was sweating, his breath ragged, and he gripped the bed sheets tightly.<p>

"Hold on my prince" she said, stroking his hair fondly. The touch seemed to sooth Arthur somewhat, he his breathing became less ragged. Across the room the door opened and a young serving maid entered the room carrying a large tray loaded with food. She put it down on the table and bowed.

"thank you Gwen" said Vivienne. The young maid smiled, and looked at Arthur.

"If I might ask, how is he? The staff are all worried" she said softly.

"He is resting, but he is still with us" Nimueh told her. Gwen smiled again and bowed, turning to move away.

"Guinevere" Uther called. Gwen turned back.

"My lord?" she asked.

"Tell the staff that we thank them for their concern" Uther said. Gwen smiled and bowed before turning away again, before she left the room. Vivienne stood and picked up some food, passing it to Morgana.

"thank you" Morgana said as she took it. Vivienne turned back, Glorious moving beside her.

"No need to serve me, I can get my own lunch" he said with a grin. Vivienne looked at him and smiled as she shook her head.

"I wasn't" she replied, turning away and approaching Nimueh. The sorcerer looked up at her and took the food gratefully. Uther stood to move next to Glorious.

"Thank you for staying with us my friend" Uther said to him softly. Glorious put his hand on Uther's shoulder.

"You were there for me when my Beloved Ygraine passed on, I would never leave you like this" he replied. Morgana and Vivienne watching the exchange silently, but both smiling.

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to have him?" asked Lancelot again, aware of Gwaine's hands holding onto him as the group rode back towards Camelot.<p>

"Because he's too large and he's injured" Gwaine said pointing at Leon and Merlin. Leon blinked and looked at him.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" he asked, taken aback.

"No not at all. Well maybe a little chubby" he admitted. Merlin chuckled from his own Unicorn as he listened to the exchange. Leon made a humph noise and turned away from Gwaine, suddenly aloof to the conversation.

"Gwaine, can I ask you a question?" asked Merlin.

"I'd would point out you just did, but go on" Gwaine replied.

"If you had the leaves all this time, why did Nimueh say we had to go to the cave?"

"Ahh, well you see, Nimueh and I go back a long way, raising the dead, having a party, that sort of thing" he said. Merlin frowned at him.

"I'm serious Gwaine, why?" Merlin asked again.

"Because until I saved you, she probably thought I was dead. The last time she saw me was surrounded by Oden's men. I told her to get away, and she did. I myself did manage to escape obviously, but only by masking my presence to his hunters, which meant I had to mask myself from her as well" he admitted.

"Hunters?" asked Lancelot.

"Big slobbering beasts, can sniff out magic like a dog can a bone. Horrible things" he said.

"okay" Merlin replied, nodding. The group fell into silence then, and after a while Merlin felt his shoulder was strong enough to bring the Unicorns to a gallop. As before they moved fast, devouring the land with their speed.

"at this rate we'll be at Camelot within half a day" said Leon.

"thank god" muttered Lancelot.

"I heard that" Gwaine grumbled.

* * *

><p>The group arrived back in Camelot just as the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. People gawking at them as the Unicorns galloped past them in the streets. Gwaine handed Merlin the leaves, and Merlin took them, running up into the castle.<p>

Uther looked up as the door opened and Merlin, battered, bloody and covered in dirt, but wonderfully alive rushed into the room. He stood, embracing his son, kissing the top of his head.

"Thank god.. thank god" he breathed. Merlin smiled up at him, even as he handed the leaves to Nimueh. She took them, standing, even as Merlin embraced his mother. Finally he turned to Morgana.

"Well, I'm back" he said with a grin. Morgana rushed forwards, kissing him with a passion.

"I never doubted it" she said as she pulled away, the two falling into a quiet embrace. Merlin looked over at Glorious who stepped forwards holding out his hand. Merlin took it and shook it softly, before the big man pulled him into his own embrace.

"Well done my boy" Glorious said. Merlin smiled and nodded at him, before he re-joined Morgana, the group watching as Nimueh prepared the antidote. Slowly she turned to Arthur and knelt down by him, cupping the bowl to his lips and pouring the green concoction into his mouth. Arthur swallowed it and she gently held out her hand.

"_Corforurarus"_ she said softly, her eyes glowing. A moment later Arthur gasped, then fell still. Uther stepped forwards, concerned.

"What's happened?" he demanded.

"You must give it a moment my liege" Nimueh said. A second later Arthur took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"For the record that stuff tastes like sh-" he began, cut off as Uther pulled him into an embrace.

"I thought I'd lost you" he whispered.

"Well, you didn't" Arthur assured him, looking around, his gaze fell on Merlin who slowly stepped forwards.

"I hear I have you to thank for my recovery" Arthur said. Merlin shrugged.

"You'd have done the same for me" he replied. Arthur slowly smiled and nodded. Suddenly the brothers embraced, something they never did.

"Thank you" Arthur whispered to him. Merlin pulled away, wiping his eye.

"you must rest for a little longer" Nimueh said to Arthur as she slowly stood, Merlin helping her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. Nimueh smiled at him.

"I expanded a lot of magic between the pair of you, I'll be fine with rest" she assured him.

"Then you must rest" Uther said. She nodded and with a bow, left the room. Alice following a moment later.

"I'll see she reaches her chambers" she said. Uther nodded at her and Alice followed Nimueh out.

"So what happened out there?" asked Arthur looking back over to his brother.

"Oh the usual, the Dragon, Serket's, really big Spiders, some rock climbing, oh and you have a gift from someone" Merlin said.

"What gift?" asked Arthur. Merlin patted his shoulder.

"You have a unicorn" he said.

"A what?" asked Arthur. Merlin began to laugh suddenly at his brother's expression.

"You'll see" he said finally, as he sat down. Gaius moved over to him a moment later.

"Well, We have a lot to celebrate" said Uther. Everyone looked at him. "There shall be a celebration-"

"NO!" everyone in the room practically shouted. Uther blinked, then sighed.

"Very well" he said.

"Nimueh said you got stung" Gaius said. Merlin nodded.

"Let's take a look at the wound" he said.

"It's fine Gaius" Merlin insisted. Gaius looked at him, with an expression that said _if you don't I have your father order you_ Merlin sighed and pulled off his chainmail, wincing as he did so, before he removed his tunic. The wound on his shoulder was red, and considering the size of the stinger he'd been stabbed with, actually quite small.

"I see this was treated with Magic" said Gaius as he turned away to get some bandages. Merlin's only reply was a gentle snore, mirrored a moment later by Arthur's own snore. Slowly he looked up at Uther and the others.

"I think the best thing for both of them right now is sleep" he said. The group nodded and turned to leave, except Morgana.

"If I might stay, just for a little" she said. Gaius looked at her, then smiled.

"Of course" he agreed. Morgana smiled at him then moved over to sit next to Merlin, allowing his head to rest on her shoulder. She put her arm around him, stroking his hair gently.

* * *

><p>Nimueh looked up as someone knocked at her door, slowly it opened and she smiled rushing forwards. Gwaine pulling her into an embrace.<p>

"You have no idea how much I've missed you" she said softly.

"Nor I you" he replied.

Merlin awoke with a yawn, his neck was hurting, and it clicked when he moved it.

"Ow" he whispered, then smiled as he realised he was leaning on a sleeping Morgana, her arm wrapped around him.

"Touching, really" said Arthur from where he was facing them both, a silly smirk on his face.

"Feeling better?" asked Merlin.

"Thanks to you, yes" Arthur said. Merlin smiled at him.

"That's what family is for" he said. Arthur nodded and slowly sat up.

"Should you be doing that?" asked Merlin softly.

"I've been in this bed for nearly a week, I'm going to go stir crazy if I carry on looking at the ceiling" he replied.

"I think you should wait for Gaius" Merlin cautioned him. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but only because I owe you one" he replied. Beside Merlin, Morgana shifted and slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning" said Merlin looking at her.

"Is it?" she replied.

"Well the suns up" Arthur said from the bed. "No idea what time it is though" he added. Morgana looked over at him and smiled.

"I'm glad to see you awake" she said.

"It's nice to be awake" he replied with a grin.

* * *

><p>Uther, Vivienne and Glorious were sitting down the breakfast, aware of the smiles from the castle staff. It was amazing how much effect the two princes had on the kingdom, and how loved by the people they both were. At the end of the room, the doors opened and Morgana walked in, Merlin and Arthur both escorting her to the table.<p>

Uther and the others smiling as the princes took their seats.

"Hungry?" asked Uther. Merlin and Arthur looked at him.

"Famished" they both said.

* * *

><p>"So you failed again" Kilgharrah growled as he stood off to the side. Balinor shot him a dirty look, but remained silent.<p>

"That boy does seem to have the luck of the old gods on his side" Hunith said.

"Sooner or later Luck runs out" Balinor grumbled.

"If it's Uther you want, why not just kill him?" asked Morgause.

"Because it is not enough to simply kill Uther, I want him broken, begging at my feet, a pitiful specimen of a man who has fallen as far as possible, only to be lowered that much more" he snarled.

"But if we cannot deal with his family yet then we shall target the next thing he most treasures" Balinor said. "If The House Pendragon refuses to fall then the house of Glorious will" he vowed. The two women and the Dragon watched as he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well Uther, as always it's been an adventure" Said Glorious as he clasped Uther's arms. "Dragons, old enemies, princes in distress, I shall have to have my bard make a song of it!" he boomed. Uther smiled and laughed.

"Knowing you it will be another two hour epic" he joked. Glorious laughed, and winked over at Merlin and Arthur.

"No no, Four at least" he replied. Then he embraced Uther, before turning to Vivienne.

"You'll keep that husband of yours in check I'll warrant" he said. Vivienne smiled and nodded.

"I'll do what I can" she said, embracing him. "Thank you for standing by us" she said.

"Nonsense" he replied. "at least I know now my daughter will be marrying not only the son of an old friend, but a brave and righteous man in his own right" he teased. Vivienne smiled as he pulled away moving to the two princes. He smiled then pulled them both into bear hugs.

"You two keep safe, you promise me that" he said.

"We will" Arthur said with a grin. Merlin smiled and nodded. Glorious sighed and took one last look around then with a nod, walked out of the room. Morgana quickly saying her goodbyes to Uther and Vivienne, before she turned to Arthur and Merlin. She embraced Arthur, the prince returning it, before she turned to Merlin.

"Stay safe" she said. He smiled at her.

"And you my lady" he replied, before kissing her gently. She returned the smile, and then like Glorious, nodded at her extended family and followed him out. The four of them falling into silence for a moment. Finally Arthur sighed.

"What?" asked Uther, looking at him.

"It's just, cosmically unfair, that Merlin gets to marry the best looking, kindest woman in the kingdom, and I get betrothed to the chatterbox of the north" he muttered.

"Are you jealous?" Merlin teased him. Arthur raised an eyebrow as he looked at him.

"If you weren't my brother I'd hit you for that remark" Arthur replied. Merlin got a cheeky grin on his face.

"Of course, you'd need to catch me first" he replied, breaking into a run.

"Why you… get back here!" Arthur said taking off after him. Uther rolled his eyes, but Vivienne took his hand.

"Let them mess about for a bit, they've more than earned it" she said. Uther sighed, then smiled as the corridor echoed with Arthur's

"_MERLIN!"_

"I do suppose boys will be boys" he agreed.

* * *

><p>As Glorious and his entourage left Camelot, he turned to his daughter to see her looking back at it wistfully. He chuckled at her, causing her to turn to him.<p>

"Missing your love already?" he asked. Morgana smiled at her father.

"I always miss those two" she said. Glorious smiled kindly at her.

"But it's different this time yes" he stated. Morgana sighed and nodded.

"At first I admit I was fuming that you'd arranged the marriage without consulting me, but then when I thought about it, I realise I've always cared for Merlin" she said.

"Was that before or after the windows got broken?" he teased. Morgana smiled and shook her head.

"You can be a right pain sometimes. But that makes me love you all the more" she told him. Glorious laughed at his daughters remark.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way" he said. Morgana smiled and took her father's hand, holding it gently.

"No, I wouldn't" she agreed.

They travelled on for several miles towards their home, talking about everything and nothing, just enjoying the warm sun and each other's company, however eventually, night began to creep across the land.

"There's a small clearing just west of here where we can make camp" said Glorious, as he brought his entourage to a halt.

"It would be best if we set up before the sun completely set" said Percival, the physical giant of a knight and one of Glorious's most trusted men. Glorious nodded in agreement.

"Thomas, Rory!" he called out, the two servant's moving forwards to their king.

"Sire" they both replied.

"See to the setting up of the camp will you" he instructed. The two servants nodded and moved off in the direction indicated.

"What?" asked Glorious looking at Morgana.

"I still fail to see why the knights cannot put their own tents up" she stated. Her attitude towards servants in general was well known, whereas the majority of nobles saw servants as gophers, people to run around and do their bidding, Morgana saw them as people, simply going about their jobs, making some coin to feed their family. Glorious rolled his eyes at her, he'd been through this particular debate with her many times, and now wasn't the time to open it again. Still, thankfully. She did not press the issue further, instead she simply followed her father as he led his entourage to the clearing, she smiled slightly, seeing Percival if not putting up his own tent, at least helping Thomas to do so. Beside her, her father grumbled slightly but remained silent otherwise.

* * *

><p>The night soon fell upon the group, Morgana finding herself looking up at the stars overhead, her thoughts lost for the moment among them. For once the night was beautiful, a shooting star flying overhead. She smiled as she made a wish, looking up as Rory approached her.<p>

"My lady" she said as she handed her some food. Morgana took it and smiled at her.

"thank you Rory" she said. Rory nodded and turned away, Morgana briefly entertaining the idea of calling her back. But no, that probably would be a little too much for her father to digest, so instead she picked at the plate of food she'd been provided, her gaze returning to the heavens.

"Thinking of your young love?" asked her father as he settled down next to her. Morgana smiled as she looked at him.

"Just day dreaming" she replied. Glorious chuckled.

"Your mother was fond of doing that" he admitted. "Often I would find her on the balcony just looking up at the stars" he said.

"Did she ever say what she was thinking of?" Morgana asked. Glorious nodded.

"Sometimes, other times, she'd just be looking, and just like you..." he said.

"Day dreaming" they both said at the same time, breaking into a laugh. Morgana put the plate down and snuggled into her father, feeling safe and secure as she ever could. Glorious smiled down at her, stroking her hair gently.

"Do you still miss her?" Morgana asked him gently. Glorious smiled.

"Every day, but then I look at you and I see everything she was, and I know that even though she was taken from me, I have a beautiful daughter, with all her kindness and wisdom and beauty, and that makes me happier than I ever could be" he told her. Morgana smiled and hugged him tighter. The two falling into silence as they watched the stars.

* * *

><p>Merlin was standing on the balcony of the castle, below him the courtyard was empty, save for the guards doing their rounds. He too found himself looking up at the stars, his thoughts drifting slightly.<p>

"Couldn't sleep?" asked his mother as she stepped out beside him. Merlin looked at her and shrugged.

"So much has happened the past few days, I'm still trying to sort it out in my mind" he admitted. His mother stepped forwards, putting an arm around his waist. He looked at her and smiled.

"It has been an eventful week" she agreed. "but if I know anything, its my son" she said. Merlin smiled at her, looking back up at the stars.

"You don't use the stars to focus, you look up there, knowing that out there, Morgana is probably doing the same" she said.

"You're right" Merlin said, "you do know me too well" he admitted. Slowly he sighed, taking a deep breath.

"You're troubled" stated Vivienne. Merlin shook his head.

"Worried" he admitted. "Despite all the good we've done, no matter what we do, there's that lingering darkness out there just waiting to swoop in" he said.

"You mean Balinor?" Vivienne asked. Merlin nodded at her.

"I mean, who is he? Why have me and Arthur never heard of him before this week?" beside him Vivienne patted his hand.

"Balinor's feud with you father goes back many years, before you or Arthur were even born" she said. "In truth I suspect neither man knows how it truly started, but there is so much bad blood between them, peace would be impossible now" she said.

"But they weren't always enemies were they" Merlin said.

"Is anyone?" she countered. Merlin turned away from the courtyard, leaning on the balcony rail.

"But with Balinor its different, I've seen my father deal with our enemies, but with Balinor there's something else, not that he's afraid of him. More like he's upset at something" Merlin said. Vivienne looked away, then smiled at Merlin.

"such stories, you should know better than to second guess your father" she said. Merlin was about to press the point, then nodded.

"You're right, I probably am reading too much into this" he admitted. Vivienne kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Don't stay out too late" she said.

"I won't" he promised. Vivienne nodded at him and then went inside. Merlin sighing again as he turned back to look at the stars. Slowly he smiled, and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight My lady" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Far away in her tent, Morgana turned over in her sleep and smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>They took up camp early the following morning, Glorious stating he wanted to be home before the sun set again. As the previous day Glorious and her daughter led the group. Glorious on his trusty warhorse, Morgana on her Unicorn, and finally after six hours of traveling they emerged into the courtyard of their home. Balinor dismounting holding out his hand so Morgana could as well. She dismounted smiling her thanks to him, before following him into the castle as the stable boys rushed up to the unicorn, eyes wide.<p>

"Ahhh, nothing like the comforts of home is there?" asked Glorious as he sat down, in his throne. Morgana nodded at him in agreement as she too sat down.

"It's quiet though" she admitted, Glorious smiling at her.

"not for long my dear" he said. "Soon young Merlin will move here, and then I'm sure after that there will be the patter of tiny feet" he said. Morgana laughed.

"At least give us a little time to be together before you start planning on cribs and nursery's" she chided. Her father laughed at her and patted her hand.

"No promises" he said with a grin.

"Oh you are impossible" she replied, even through her smile.

"Go on, get yourself ready for dinner" he said to her. Morgana stood and still smiling left the room.

* * *

><p>Morgana was halfway to her chambers when the castle literally shook around her, dust falling from the ceiling. Around her the guards, also looked up, Morgana turned and quickly ran back towards the audience chamber, where she had left her father, only for him to reach her first.<p>

"What's going on?" she asked eyes wide.

Outside the castle Kilgharrah roared as he flew overhead knocking one of the turrets crumbling to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Kill them. All of them" Balinor muttered as he watched the attack begin. Beside him Hunith and Morgause were both watching as well, all eyes rapt on what was happening.<p>

* * *

><p>"sire!" Percival called as he ran to the King and his daughter, looking up as more dust fell.<p>

"What's going on?" Glorious demanded.

"It's the dragon" Percival said. "It's here" he added, rather pointlessly.

"Ready the troops, we'll bring the beast down if we have to throw rocks at it!" he yelled at another knight, then he pushed Morgana towards Percival.

"Take her!" he said. Percival blinked.

"but sire-!" Percival shouted.

"you will do as I command, if the unthinkable should come to pass I must know my daughter is safe, you will see to it" Glorious said. There was another rumble, this time followed by screaming within the castle.

"Go!" yelled Glorious. Morgana struggled, breaking free and running to him.

"I will not leave you!" she screamed. Glorious looked at her, then kissed her on the head softly.

"No matter what happens, I will love you" he whispered.

"Father" she pleaded, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Now go!" Glorious yelled. Percival grabbed Morgana, dragging her away, screaming for her father. He watched as his most trusted knight took his daughter away, then turned, running for the courtyard.

* * *

><p>Uther was laughing at a joke Arthur had made at Merlin's expense, as the family were sitting down having just finished their evening meal. Merlin had not been his usual cheerful self the past day, and they all knew why, so they were doing what they could to keep his spirits up.<p>

"Yes, and if you'll remember, dear brother, wasn't it me that saved your sorry hide from Brayard's patrol?" Merlin said mildly. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"That happened once" Arthur countered.

"three times actually, Brayard, Oden and Oden again I believe" Merlin countered.

"that only counts as two times"

"It was three different occasions"

"Ok three times" Arthur said admitting defeat. Uther chuckled at the two men, then looked up sharply as Nimueh staggered into the room.

"Nimueh?" he asked getting to his feet, knowing there was a problem. She would never dare burst in unless there was trouble.

"Brayard" she said.

"Where?" Uther hissed.

"He's not here. He's… he's attacking Glorious!" she exclaimed. Uther was around the table in an instant.

"Arthur prepare the troops!" Uther ordered. Arthur stood all business and ran from the room.

"Morgana?" asked Merlin stepping towards Nimueh.

"She lives, but she is distressed" she said. Merlin nodded at her, then looked at Uther.

"I'm going to" he stated. Uther looked at him then nodded, Merlin bowing a moment later before running out, Vivienne moving to Nimueh. Uther looked at her, then kissed her.

"Be careful my love" Vivienne said to him. Uther nodded, then walked out.

"They'll never make it in time" Nimueh said softly.

"But they will never forgive themselves if they do not try" Vivienne replied.

* * *

><p>Morgana had stopped struggling as soon as her father was out of site, a fact Percival was grateful for. Now she limply followed him as he led her out of a side entrance to the stables, where he quickly readied his horse, one of the stable hands, doing the same for Morgana's unicorn.<p>

"You should go, get out of here as quickly as you can!" Percival said to him.

"This is my post sir" the stable hand replied. Percival shook his head.

"and there's nothing you can do against that, no one is questioning your loyalty, but you must get to safety" he ordered. The stable hand looked around, then handed him his hold all.

"It's not much, just my lunch" he said. Percival smiled then mounted up, Morgana doing the same. Overhead Kilgharrah roared again, belching flame down onto the castle.

"_Ready catapults!"_ they heard Glorious's command from the courtyard. "_Fire!"_ there was the sound of several heavy ropes being cut than a twang, followed by several thuds.

"My lady we must go!" Percival said, gripping Morgana's arm. Morgana shook her head, tears still streaming down her face. Percival slowly moved his own steed forwards, out of the stables, Morgana bot of them looking back, seeing the castle erupting in flames. Screams could still be heard from inside it. Above the castle Kilgharrah roared as it turned towards the courtyard.

"And so falls House Glorious!" Kilgharrah roared, then belched fire downwards. The centre of the courtyard becoming nothing more than a flaming miasma.

"FATHER!" Morgana screamed, but it was no use. Of the charred corpses that now remained, among them was that of her father.

Balinor had been true to his word.

The house of Glorious had indeed fallen.

* * *

><p>"And from the ashes of house Glorious shall rise a new and powerful house. The house of the Dragonlord. The house of Balinor" Balinor intoned. Beside him Hunith and Morgause both grinned.<p>

* * *

><p>Percival was true to his word, getting Morgana as far from the castle as he could, now both of them stopped, looking back, the night sky bright with flame, the stars obscured by smoke and the Dragon that still circled over it.<p>

"Father" Morgana whispered. Beside her Percival put his hand on her shoulder.

"its not over" he said.

"How can you say that?" she demanded.

"Because as long as you live, so will house Glorious" he told her. "Next to you, that was all that was important to your father" Percival said. Morgana sniffed, her eyes reflecting the flames as they engulfed her former home.

"We should go, before they realise you're missing" Percival told her. Slowly Morgana nodded, and still crying turned the Unicorn away from the carnage.

* * *

><p>Nimueh sat back sadly, tears falling from her eyes, Vivienne sitting next to her.<p>

"Nimueh?" she asked gently.

"He's dead. Glorious is dead" she said. Vivienne looked away, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes, Nimueh reaching out, taking her hand. Vivienne grasping it as the two women shared in their sorrow.

* * *

><p>Uther did not stop marching the whole night, only stopping when two people rode into view. They too stopped, Uther dismounting, running towards them. Morgana doing the same, falling into the kings arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Slowly Uther looked up at Percival.<p>

"Glorious?" he asked. Percival shook his head, Uther closed his eyes, feeling something inside him wither and die.

"I swear to you, on my honour Balinor will pay for this" he said softly. Morgana looked at him, wiping a tear from his own face.

"What will I do?" she asked softly.

"You will come with us, both of you, I will not turn away the person I consider my daughter, you shall live with us" he said. "I believe that is what Glorious would want" he said. Morgana buried her face into his chest again. Behind Uther, Arthur and Merlin both tried to hold back their tears. Neither doing so very successfully. Glorious had been a fond uncle to them. Seemingly always there. Now they would never hear his kind, booming voice, be the recipients of his bear hugs ever again. Slowly Uther helped Morgana up onto her Unicorn, glancing at Percival.

"I will stay close to my lady" Percival said. Uther nodded at him.

"Arthur!" Uther called out.

"Father?"

"Turn the army around, we return to Camelot" he ordered. Merlin meanwhile moved over to stand the other side of Morgana from Percival. Morgana looked at him, reaching out. He took her hand gently squeezing it, never letting go until Camelot came back into view.


	5. Chapter 5

Vivienne was standing on the balcony of the castle when the army returned, all of them looking dejected, Uther was at the front of the them, the solders peeling away as they moved off to the sides to dismount. Next to Uther she saw Arthur, but found her eyes frantically searching for her other son. Then she saw him, near the back of the group, next to him Morgana, and next to her, another knight, this one wearing the colours of the house of Glorious. Unbelievable, of the entire residents of the castle? Only two survived? As quickly as she could she ran into the castle, to make her way down to the them.

* * *

><p>"here, let me help" said Merlin as he helped the silent Morgana down from her Unicorn. A stable hand appearing a moment later to take its reigns and lead it away. Morgana glanced at him, not letting his hand go. Behind her Percival also dismounted his horse, looking at Merlin.<p>

"thank you for staying with her" he said with a bow. Merlin reached out with his free hand and placed it on Percival's arm.

"Thank you for getting her away safely" he replied.

"you're dismissed now Percival" Morgana whispered, a hint of anger in her voice. Percival looked at her, then bowed, walking away.

"Don't be so hard on him Morgana" Merlin said.

"Don't tell me what to think" she snapped. Hurt crossing Merlin's features as she snapped her hand away.

"Morgana?" the woman looked over as Vivienne ran over to her, arms wide. Morgana fell into the embrace.

"Oh my dear child" Vivienne said, stroking her head as she led Morgana away. Merlin watching as his mother led her up the steps and into the castle. With a sigh he turned and began to unbuckle his armour.

"How is she?" asked Arthur walking up behind him.

"Upset, angry, denying its happened" Merlin replied.

"She'll be okay" Arthur said. Merlin turned to him.

"I know, but it's not going to happen overnight" he said. Arthur noticed his brother's expression, and frowned.

"Something's bothering you" he said.

"No, I'm fine, just worried about Morgana" Merlin replied, looking over as another stable hand appeared, to take the reigns of his Unicorn. Arthur nodded in understanding, and clapped Merlin on the back before the two brothers walked slowly towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Morgana lay in the bed that had been hastily prepared for her, looking out the window, Vivienne sitting on it, stroking the back of her hair softly. Morgana was no longer crying, instead she had settled into an even more disturbing silence. Vivienne looked up as the door knocked, then slowly opened, Uther walking into the room quietly.<p>

"How is she?" he asked gently. Vivienne shook her head sadly as she continued to stroke Morgana's hair. Uther nodded and moved around the bed to kneel down in front of her, her eyes following his movement.

"You should try to rest a little" he said.

"I can't" she replied. "Every time I shut my eyes… I see them, burning, screaming" she said. Uther nodded and took her hand gently in his.

"I cannot imagine the pain your feeling at the moment, but remember Morgana, you are not alone here, there are people here who care about you" he said. Morgana smiled at him, gripping his hand.

"I know" she replied. Uther nodded and smiled at her, before leaning forwards and kissing her on the forehead. Slowly he stood and nodded at Vivienne.

"I will stay with her" she said.

"Of course" he replied, then with a final look at Morgana he walked out.

* * *

><p>Uther was closing the door when he saw Merlin walking up the steps quickly and turned to him.<p>

"Merlin?" he asked softly.

"I just wanted to see how she was" he replied. Uther smiled at him.

"I think perhaps the best thing she needs at the moment is rest" he said. Merlin nodded at him, and with a look at the door, turned and followed his father as he walked up the hallway.

"Balinor can't be allowed to get away with this" Merlin suddenly said.

"I know, and he won't. When the time comes he will pay tenfold for what he has done" Uther said. "But for now, the best thing any of us can do is to just try to get some rest" he said.

"I don't think I could sleep, even though I want to" Merlin admitted.

"then we're of a like mind" Uther admitted. "I don't think there will be any sleep for us this night" he said. Merlin nodded at him then paused, Uther looking at him.

"I'm just going to stand on the balcony, get some air" he said. Uther nodded at him.

"Of course, goodnight Merlin"

"Goodnight Father" Merlin replied, watching as Uther made his way down the stairs. Slowly Merlin turned and walked into the Audience chamber and from there, out onto the balcony. He stopped and held the stone railings, letting the wind blow across his face, closing his eyes as he did so.

"It's so much simpler from up here isn't it?"

Merlin looked over, seeing Gwaine standing beside him. Merlin nodded and looked away.

"simpler yes, easier, no" he replied shaking his head. Gwaine turned so he too was looking out across the city.

"Its amazing, what people think they can achieve, and then they go and they achieve it" Gwaine said. "Take this city, fifty years ago, this was nothing, just fields, now look at it" he said.

"Is there a point to this?" asked Merlin softly. Gwaine laughed, causing Merlin to look at him.

"Not really, mindless drivel from a mad man" he replied, then his eyes seemed to light up. "Or maybe you just need to look under the surface, see the meanings below the words to make sense of it all" he said.

"Now you're starting to sound like Anhora" Merlin told him.

"That old fuddy duddy? Now I am insulted" Gwaine replied, then he placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"All I'm asking Merlin is that you think before you act" he said, turning away. Merlin watching him go.

"Obviously you've never been in love before" he muttered, then slowly he turned away and then he too walked inside.

* * *

><p>The Audience chamber was cold as he entered, it and also in darkness, but it didn't bother him. At the end of the room by the door he could see the two guards alert, and at the ready for any intruder, not that Merlin needed guards of course, but he was slightly alarmed when with a sudden bang the doors slammed shut. Outside he heard the two guards banging, but the door would not budge. There was another slam from his right where the door to the balcony had also slammed closed. He ran to it, pulling at it to get it open but it would not budge. Behind him there was a sudden gust of air and he turned, pulling his sword free as he did so.<p>

"Hello Merlin" said Balinor, stepping forwards, Morgause and Hunith also with him. "I told you I'd be seeing you soon"

* * *

><p>Vivienne and Morgana both looked up as a huge slam echoed through the castle.<p>

"What was that?" asked Morgana, gripping Vivienne's hand.

"I don't know" she replied.

* * *

><p>Nimueh burst from her chambers, nearly colliding with Gwaine as she did so.<p>

"Balinor" she said. Gwaine nodded.

"I know" he replied, the two of them running towards the Audience chamber. As soon they arrived they could see the two guards, Uther and Arthur as well both pressing on the doors.

"Quickly" hissed Uther. They ran forwards, both of them taking deep breaths, pushing with their magic.

"This is strong" said Gwaine through gritted teeth.

"We can do it" Nimueh replied.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you want here" Merlin said as he circled around Balinor.<p>

"Just to talk, nothing more" he replied.

"Really? The last time we met you did leave me and my friends at the mercy of your Serket's" Merlin snarled.

"And yet here you are. I must admit, you really do possess an uncanny ability to be lucky" Balinor told him. "Morgause!" he called. A moment later Merlin's sword went flying across the room, ripped from his hand. Merlin looked over at the woman, who stared back defiantly.

"Now that's better" Balinor said.

"I have nothing I could ever want to say to you" Merlin spat at him. Balinor shrugged.

"As stubborn as your father I see" he said.

"If you've hurt him…"

"Oh no, not at all, actually, you'll find that I only really want you to give him a message" he said.

"The door won't hold much longer" Morgause warned. Balinor smiled and looked at Merlin, even as he reached forwards, gripping Merlin. Merlin kicked out, Balinor catching his foot expertly, and pulling it back so Merlin slammed down hard on the floor. Merlin looked up at him, trying to roll out of the way, Balinor laughed, and grabbed the back of his tunic, hauling him back on to his lifted knee. The pain was intense, and Merlin found himself falling to his hands and knees, even as Balinor circled him, he kicked out, catching Merlin in the ribs, the young prince gasping for air. Balinor laughed again, then kicked out, Merlin crying out as the foot connected with his elbow. He fell to the floor, blood dripping from his mouth, trying to punch out Balinor grabbing his fist, twisting it sharply.

"You are the message" Balinor whispered, as he himself punched Merlin, over and over in the face.

"Uther may think he's safe here in this citadel. But I can reach you whenever I want" he whispered, then with a final roar he slammed Merlin against one of the stone pillars there was a crack as Merlin hit it, before he slumped to the floor in a heap, his face bruised, his body broken. A moment later the doors burst open.

"Ahh Uther, sorry, can't stop and chat" Balinor said, before he, Hunith and Morgause all vanished. Uther looked confused, then startled as Arthur ran past him, to a figure lying on the floor motionless.

"Merlin? Merlin?" Arthur was repeating over and over slowly. Uther took a step forwards, then fell to his knees.

* * *

><p>Vivienne and Morgana looked up as the door opened Leon running in.<p>

"Sorry for the intrusion, but you're needed in the pharmacy" he said. Vivienne stood, alarm on her face.

"Why? What's happened?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"It's Merlin" he replied. Morgana was standing now.

"What? What happened?" she asked. Leon looked at her.

"I think its best you come, Gaius does not think he can help him" he said softly. The two women wasted no time, instead running from the room, Leon behind them.

* * *

><p>They burst into the Pharmacy, finding it already crowded, Gaius and Alice fretting over Merlin's body. Uther and Arthur both crying, Nimueh and Gwaine doing what they could to heal the prince.<p>

"My boy. What happened to my son!" Vivienne roared as she approached, Arthur grabbing out at her. She pulled away, her face going pale. Merlin's body was just a giant bruise, marred with cuts and weeping wounds. Beside her she heard Morgana gasp.

"no.. please not him too" she whispered.

"Gaius?" asked Vivienne softly.

"I'm sorry, I've done what I can to make him comfortable. These wounds are so severe they're beyond even the strongest healing magic's." he said softly.

"Sure you can do something" she said, turning to Nimueh.

"We are, but he was too near death when we got to him. All we can do is remove the physical marks" she said.

"Than do it!" she screamed.

"We are my lady" Gwaine assured her.

"Who did this?" she demanded.

"Balinor. It was Balinor" Arthur said softly.

"Yet another atrocity he has to pay for" Vivienne snarled.

"Enough!" yelled Gaius. "I do not know how long he has, but I do know hearing is one of the last things to go, so instead of screaming I suggest we all… say goodbye" he said, his voice catching.

"no… no I refuse!" Vivienne said storming out, Uther going after her. Morgana moved over to Arthur, who put his arm around her.

"Please there must be someway" she said. Nimueh looked at Gwaine, then slowly moved away. A moment later Uther walked back in, Vivienne sobbing as she followed. Slowly Arthur stepped forwards, kneeling down, taking his brother's hand.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not, but, please don't go. I need you. I don't care about the kingdom, or any of that, I'll give it all up but please, don't leave me" he said softly. "Besides, you're getting married remember, so Morgana will need you too, and you know how she gets when she's annoyed" he carried on. "Just stay with us okay. We love you… so don't you give up. Got it?" he said. "I'll be here, waiting for you alright" he finished, slowly letting Merlin's hand go. then he stood, and moved back, Alice putting her arm around him as he began to cry. Vivienne moved forwards, stroking his hair as she had done Morgana's earlier.

"Hello Merlin" she said softly. "I hope you're not in pain. And I hope you know that I love you, with all my heart and soul. But please, if you can. If there's even a chance, please fight Merlin, fight this, for us. Because we need you. All of us" she said softly. "But whatever happens, you are and always will be the light of my life" she told him. Looking up as Uther knelt down next to her.

"I wish I had the strength to go through this" Uther said, Vivienne gripping his hand. "but there are some things beyond even me. I love you Merlin, and you must never forget that" he said. "You have made me so proud, you have made me laugh, you have made me mad, but most of all, you have made me so happy having you in my life" he said, then he broke down. Vivienne leant forwards kissing him, as did Uther, before they moved away to join Arthur. Morgana looked at them, and Uther nodded. Slowly she moved forwards, kneeling down beside him.

"I'm so sorry for pulling away from you" she said. "I know, we didn't have a lot of time together, but I thought we would have years. I always loved you, from when we were children, playing in the garden, right through to the night we were betrothed. And I knew I would never be able to ask for a more dedicated, kind husband than the you. I love you and there will never be another. So I ask this if you must leave... your parents have taken me in with open arms in this world. Let mine care for you in the other" she said. "And remember I love you more than anything" she finished, then leant forwards, kissing him gently on the lips. Merlin seemed to give a contented sigh, then fell still. Morgana looked at Gaius who leant forwards, he checked for a few seconds, then shook his head sadly.

"He is gone" he said softly. Behind him Vivienne let out a harsh sob, turning to Uther. Arthur was looking around, seemingly lost, Morgana moving to him a moment later, allowing him some small comfort.

"Rest well my prince" Gaius muttered.

* * *

><p>"People of Camelot, as you have heard, we were attacked last night by Balinor" Uther said as he addressed the kingdom the following day. Beside him on the balcony, Vivienne stood, gripping the railings, Morgana and Arthur next to her, holding hands tightly, and next to them, a quiet Nimueh.<p>

"As a result of this attack, my son, your Prince, Merlin, was killed" he continued. There was an anguished murmur through the crowd. "As you all know…." Suddenly he turned away. Vivienne putting an arm on his back, as she whispered something to him. He nodded finally turning back, but it was obvious he was crying.

"As you all know, he was much loved not only by his family, but by the people he swore to protect. For those of you who wish to pay your respects, his body shall be laid in state for one week. For those of you who wish to mourn him in your own way, you may also do so, but I ask all of you remember your prince. " he then turned and walked away, the rest of the family following.

* * *

><p>Arthur had taken the solemn duty of greeting the people as they came to pay their respects, feeling, above anything else he owed at least that much to his brother. Leon had offered to take his place twice as the day wore on, both times, Arthur flatly refusing. Summoning up thanks for those who tried to console him. All of it a blur in his mind. This went on for several hours the first day, until finally as the sun began to set the great doors to the chamber were closed, leaving Arthur standing with his brother, At the end of the room however, Leon and Lancelot both stood, unwilling to leave Arthur alone now after what had transpired. Slowly Arthur moved forwards, putting his hand on his brother's chest.<p>

"Why did you leave me?" he whispered.

* * *

><p>"I forbid it!" Gwaine roared at Nimueh as they stood in her chambers. Nimueh, unaccustomed to having her word challenged by anyone but the king, stared daggers at him.<p>

"Look at them Gwaine!" she yelled. "look at how this has effected them!" she shouted, pointing at the window.

"Merlin's death is tragic, but you are treading dangerously close to the dark arts now Nimueh!" he roared back.

"And I will tread even closer. We can save him, we can bring him back, but for your superstitious nonsense!" she yelled. "We can undo the evil that has been so unjustly wrought here, yet you would hide behind hollow rumours and hearsay!" she said. Gwaine stepped forwards, glaring down at her.

"The cup of life is not something to be used just because it can be! You are a high priestess of the old religion! You know you cannot return a life without the taking of another!" he yelled.

"Then what would you have us do Gwaine? The cup can end this unnecessary mourning!"

"And at what cost? Yes you would bring the prince back, put who pays in his stead? Arthur? Uther? Vivienne? Who?" he said.

"Do not talk to me of cost! You, who hid for nigh on fifteen years!, you who hid in the shadows of his own little world!" she yelled. "What do you know of cost?"

"I know a great deal! You believe I did not suffer in my exile? That I wanted to remain forever apart from you?" he was angry, she could see it by the tightening of his features. "I gave up more that day than I ever believed I would, so do not lecture me Nimueh!" he spat. She turned away from him, then looked back at him.

"you may not agree with this action, but as court sorcerer to the king, I have a duty to inform him"

"Even if that means someone else must die?" Gwaine hissed. Nimueh stalked to the door and opened it.

"Yes Gwaine, even then" she said. Gwaine shook his head, glaring at her through narrowed eyes.

"Go then, tell him, but let the consequences of your actions be on your shoulders" he snapped.

* * *

><p>Uther looked up as Nimueh entered the room, unannounced. Ordinarily he would have taken affront to her appearance, but today he found he couldn't do that. Today he just felt tired, worn out and more alone than he ever believed he could.<p>

"Sire" Nimueh said, bowing.

"Do you need something?" he asked, his tone neutral.

"No sire"

"Then kindly leave me to my thoughts this night" he said. When she didn't leave, but instead stepped forwards, he began to grow angry.

"I told you to leave me in peace!" he roared

"We can bring Merlin back" she said suddenly. Uther looking at her, a mixture of emotions in his face. Anger, fear, hope all rolled into one.

"How?" he demanded.

"Far from here, there is a place the high priestesses pilgrim too. It is called the Isle of the Blessed"

"I have heard of it" he said.

"The Isle is home to many artefacts of the old religion, among them, is an object known as the cup of life" she said. "It is said that whoever takes water from the cup, will have their wounds healed, or return to life" she said. Uther's eyes went wide.

"Then you must go and retrieve it" he stated, standing, Nimueh held up her hands, Uther frowning.

"I must also warn you sire, that the old religion, is not easily swayed. For the cup to work, it will mean that someone will have to die to take Merlin's place, to keep the natural order in balance" she said.

"Who?" asked Uther darkly. Nimueh shook her head.

"I do not know, it could be You, or lady Vivienne, maybe even Arthur, or a peasant on a distant farm somewhere, you cannot choose who will take his place" she said. Uther sank down in his seat, looking at the uneaten meal set before him.

"If we cannot choose, then is there a way to protect against it?" he asked.

"I can attempt to place wards on your family, to protect against it, or even the castle, but I cannot know who will pay in that respect" she said.

"And these wards will work?" he asked.

"I will do what I can. You gave me the task of protecting your children sire, and in that task I have truly failed you" she replied. Uther went silent for several moments, then looked up at her.

"Gods forgive me" he muttered. "See to the wards, bring my son back, but know this, what we have discussed does not leave this room, understood?" he asked.

"Yes my lord" she said bowing. Uther nodded at her, watching as she left the room.

"And may god have mercy on my soul" he whispered…

* * *

><p>Vivienne stopped short as she approached the slab where Merlin was laying, Morgana was already there. Holding his hand even as she talked to him.<p>

"Morgana?" asked Vivienne walking forwards softly. Morgana looked up as she approached.

"I'm sorry" she said, her eyes wide. "I didn't know what else to do. I just… I don't want him to be alone" she whispered. Vivienne's heart went out to the girl and she slowly moved next to her.

"You were talking to him?" she asked, Morgana gave a small smile.

"Telling him of my life with my father" she said, biting back tears. Vivienne put her arm around Morgana, pulling the young woman to her.

"Would you mind if I sat with you while you talk to him?" she asked.

"Please" her voice suddenly broke. "Because I speak to him and he won't answer me" she said.

"Oh my poor child" Vivienne pulled her tight, realising that the truth of the past few days had suddenly come crashing down on her already fragile mind and body.

"He's gone isn't he?" Morgana said softly. Even as she continued to clutch his lifeless hand.

"Not as long as we love him" Vivienne replied. "And you do, so much" she whispered as Morgana broke down into frantic sobs.

* * *

><p>"So you're going through with it" Gwaine said as Nimueh prepared the incantation to protect the castle.<p>

"I am, at the kings orders, and do not try to dissuade me" she replied, not looking at him. Gwaine sighed and turned away.

"I warn you Nimueh, only more sorrow can come of this" he replied.

"I know, and I appreciate your council, but this must be done" she said.

"So be it then, but remember, you think of what Uther wants, what the family wants, I urge you. Consider if this is what Merlin would want" he said, walking from the room. Nimueh paused briefly, then shook her head. Finding the correct page in the book she was looking at she began to chant. Finally satisfied that the castle was as protected as it would be, she leafed through the book again, then smiling, vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, Balinor, the young prince is dead, yet the king suddenly seems more alert than ever" Kilgharrah mused as he watched Balinor, Hunith and Morgause overseeing the reconstruction of the castle so recently destroyed.

"Which, Kilgharrah, proves that Uther is afraid, and therefore he will most certainly make a mistake" Balinor replied. "We will allow them a few days to process what has happened, then, when the time is right, I will go in and kill Arthur as well" he said.

"I advise caution Balinor, Uther will not let Arthur out of his sight for very long, and even then, you can be sure he will never be alone" Kilgharrah stated. Balinor turned to the Dragon now, face set in a grimace.

"A day? a week? A year?" he spat. "sooner or later I will have Uther where I want him" Balinor stated. "And Uther's sprits will be broken anyway when his little witch returns from the isle of the blessed with nothing but tails of charred corpses" he added. Kilgharrah huffed at that. Balinor smirked at him.

"Don't tell me you're feeling remorse over the deaths of the druids there. We did what was necessary"

"so it was necessary to kill them all, just so you could gain the cup of Life, and just so you could spite Uther that bit more" Kilgharrah stated.

"I can't imagine they would simply hand it over to me" he replied.

"You did not even give them that option!" Kilgharrah roared. Balinor shrugged.

"you of anyone should know there are _always_ casualties in war"

"A war that was nowhere near them. I warn you Balinor, you are treading a deadly path, and you must take steps not to stumble, I only see sorrow in the days ahead" the Dragon said, then it turned away from him then, dismissing him. Balinor felt his rage begin to rise, but refused to give into it.

* * *

><p>Nimueh appeared on the Isle of the Blessed, feeling the cold wind whipping at her, but almost immediately she was greeted with something even more unpleasant. Around her, on the ground lay the remains of the Druids who had called the Island home, who had, for a longer time than anyone could remember, protected the sacred artefacts of the old religion from both theft, and misuse.<p>

"No…" she breathed softly. The alter where so many magical practices had taken place was broken, shattered in two. Between the bodies lay artefacts, left to rest uselessly on the ground, scattered around, open to the elements. She felt her breath catching in her throat. She knew the handiwork of a Dragon when she saw it. Feeling the tears sting her eyes, she slowly moved forwards, searching, jumping when a young voice spoke up.

"You won't find it" She spun around to see a small boy there, maybe twelve or thirteen, he carried a small staff, tailored to his height, and wore the blue robes of a Druid child.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"You already know. Balinor knew you'd come for the cup… but while he was taking the life of your prince, he also sent his Dragon to us" he replied. Nimueh could feel the tears falling from her eyes. The boy looking at her quizzically.

"For whom do you weep Nimueh? For the druids here? Or for your lost prince?" he asked gently as he moved forwards . She looked up at him sharply.

"For all of them, and for my king" she replied. The boy turned away from her looking out over the ocean.

"Would it make any difference knowing we would not let you use the cup in any event?" he asked mildly.

"You would…" her voice trailed off. The boy nodded, still looking out at the sea.

"The Cup present's a great gift to those who wield it, but it also carries a terrible price. The gift is life" he said.

"And the price is another life, yes I know" she cut in. the boy turned to her then.

"Then you know nothing, and I am sorry" he replied. "You believe death to be the cup's price? No" he said.

"Then what?" she demanded.

"Had it not honestly crossed your mind? This King, Uther. Once he realised the power of the cup, do you believe he would ever allow it to be returned?" he asked.

"Uther is a loyal, honourable man" she said.

"That, is not what I asked" he replied.

"Yet that is how I choose to answer" she stated. "But what do theoretical questions prove now? You said Balinor has the Cup" she said. The boy inclined his head at her point.

"He does, but he does not yet have full knowledge of its capabilities" he told her.

"Neither does Uther"

"Uther is a small man, with a small mind, seeing only what is important to him in the long run" he stated, something akin to anger entering his voice.

"So you believe it is better off remaining in Balinor's hands?" she said, her face flushing, despite the cold.

"That, I did not say" he replied.

"Then stop telling me riddles and state yourself clearly!" she yelled.

"The cup was never meant for human hands, nor was it meant for the hands of a Dragonlord" he replied. "Balinor cannot keep it, but neither can Uther possess it" he finished, suddenly his face softened and he reached out, taking Nimueh's hand.

"I am not blind to your sorrow, or that of your king and his family. But what you ask, will e difficult" he said.

"then all is lost" she said, her voice as quiet as a small breeze.

"That is something I did not say either" he replied. "There can be a way to achieve both our goals" he said. "But I cannot guarantee we will not lose more than we gain in doing them"

"That is a risk I'm prepared to take" she said.

"I would not speak too soon" he said.

"Are you some kind of Druid seer?" she asked. The boy smiled up at her.

"I am simply Mordred" he replied.

* * *

><p>Morgana sat next to Merlin's body, holding his hand softly in her, still talking to him quietly. It had been two days since his death, and her outburst. Speculation was rife around the castle that she had finally lost her mind, at the end of the hall Percival stood guard, never leaving her side. But he was nothing to her, not in the grand scheme of things. No, in the grand scheme of things, no one seemed important anymore. The hours had simply gone past, blurring into one another, night to day, so when Arthur walked in, stopping, she didn't even look up.<p>

"How long as she been here?" Arthur whispered, looking at Percival.

"Most of the night, all this morning" he replied softly. Arthur nodded at him.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, knowing that meant the knight had been here as well. Percival shook his head softly. Arthur sighed and nodded, then turned, walking slowly towards Morgana. She looked up at him and smiled, then back at Merlin.

"see, your brother is here now" she whispered to him. Arthur slowly knelt next to her.

"Have you eaten?" he asked gently.

"How can I eat?" she replied. "Merlin needs me" she added. Arthur blinked then slowly stood, "I'll let you alone then, for a bit" he said. Morgana nodded, but her attention was already back on Merlin. Shaking his head sadly, he turned and walked out of the hall.

* * *

><p>"She is simply in mourning sire, eventually she will accept what has happened" Gaius explained as he stood in front of Uther and Arthur. Arthur having gone to his father, the concern for Morgana's state of mind at the forefront of his mind.<p>

"But she sits there, for hours, just talking to him" Arthur stated.

"Sire, grief, is a very delicate thing, people react differently to it, and no one knows how they will react when the time comes" Gaius told him gently.

"But it seems like more than grief, with Morgana, Its like she honestly believes he's going to start answering her" Arthur said.

"But by the same token, you must allow Morgana time, you must remember that she has lost two people she cares for deeply" Gaius said. Arthur nodded, but seemed unconvinced. Slowly Uther put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you worry for Morgana, and it speaks volumes of how you feel about her, but Gaius is right Arthur, she needs time to adjust" he said quietly.

"I know, I just… I'm worried what will happen when we entomb… when we…" Arthur took a sudden shaky breath, releasing it slowly, the two men giving him time to suppress his emotions. With the exception of Morgana, Arthur had probably been the most effected by his brother's death. And it showed. His normally relaxed attitude, his friendly open face. Gone. Replaced by a tense smouldering of anger kept just below the surface. Ready to strike when it was provoked.

"I just think we should be more concerned" he finally said. Uther sighed then nodded.

"Very well, I will make sure to keep an eye on her, personally" he said. Arthur nodded, then turning, walked out. As the doors closed, Uther looked over at Gaius.

"Could he be right?" Uther asked. Gaius sighed and shook his head.

"Sire, in my years as physician I have seen grief overtake many people, it is not something I care to know, but something I must know. And as I stated to Arthur, it can take many forms, this could be grief, yes, and also Arthur could be correct, but I daren't interfere" he said.

"If there is a possibility that Morgana is losing her mind –" Uther began.

"And if there is a possibility she is not, sire, as painful as it is to watch, we must let her come to the truth herself" he stated. Uther slowly nodded.

"You are the more knowledgeable than I in such matters" he agreed.

"If anything sire, I believe you should keep watch on Arthur" Gaius said.

"Why?" Uther was suddenly concerned.

"The anger he is keeping in check, that is also something else I have seen. It is not an easy anger to control, and sooner or later he _will_ lose control" Gaius said. "And his bond to Merlin was so strong, the sudden breaking of it. I fear Arthur is in a far more dangerous place than Morgana is at present"

"Is there anything to be done?"

"Only to prepare, and to pick up the pieces once it has happened" Gaius admitted. "I am sorry sire, that is probably not much help" he said. Uther shook his head.

"Gaius, without you to help us over the past few days, who knows where we would be" Uther assured him. Gaius slowly bowed, then then Uther nodded, turned and left the room.

* * *

><p>Percival looked over as the door opened and the young serving maid that had been assigned to Morgana entered. She was carrying a small plate of food. She glanced at Percival, then over at Morgana.<p>

"I brought some food, I don't really know what else to do, to be honest" she said. Percival nodded at her.

"Thank you" he told her. She gave a tight smile, then moved towards Morgana, kneeling down when she reached her. Morgana looked up at her, her eyes bleary.

"Just some food my lady" Gwen said, handing out the plate. Morgana looked at it, then at Gwen.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry" she replied.

"Please, try to eat just a little, keep your strength up" Gwen insisted.

"I said, I am not hungry" Morgana repeated. Gwen nodded at her, and stood, leaving the plate on the floor.

"I'll leave it there, just in case-" There was a clatter as the plate of food was thrown across the room, food covering the floor, Morgana glaring at her. At the head of the hall, Percival stepped forwards.

"When I want your services I will call for them, now get out!" Morgana snapped. Gwen, shaken bowed and hurried out, Percival watching her as she ran past.

Out in the hall, she rounded the corner, nearly running into Uther, who caught her.

"Oh, sire, I'm sorry" she said, blinking. He shook his head, instead looking towards the room where Merlin lay in state.

"What happened?" he asked. Gwen was normally so reserved, so polite, this was enough to get his attention.

"I'm sorry, I was taking some food to Lady Morgana"

"She didn't want to eat I take it" Uther replied mildly.

"No sire, I didn't mean to upset her, really"

"I know, please, don't let it trouble you" he assured her. Gwen nodded as he stepped back, "Go on, see to your duties" he told her. Gwen bowed and then carried on, moving past the king. Uther shook his head, slowly walking forwards, into the room.

* * *

><p>Balinor looked up as Kilgharrah suddenly began looking around.<p>

"What is it now?" he demanded. Kilgharrah looked at him, then shook his head.

"I thought I heard something" the Dragon replied. Balinor rolled his eyes, and turned away. Kilgharrah put his head back down, slowly smiling to himself. After all Balinor hadn't actually ordered him to tell him what was wrong, So when he caught sight of Uther's witch hiding in the underbrush of some nearby bushes with a small boy, Kilgharrah decided he would simply wait and see what happened.. And after recent event's he wanted nothing more than to burn the Dragonlord to death.

No.

Let the Dragonlord see how far he had finally fallen, he thought. Killing Uther and his family was one thing, being ordered to kill his own magical kin. That was something entirely different.

* * *

><p>"Where is it? Do you see it?" asked Nimueh looking around from their hiding place. Beside her, her small companion, Mordred, remained silent, looking at the Dragon.<p>

"Mordred?" she asked again. The boy blinked, shaking his head, concentrating on the question instead of the Dragon.

"Hunith. He's entrusted it to her" he said finally. Nimueh looked around, the Dragon, Balinor and his daughter, but of Hunith there was no sign.

"Damn it" she muttered.

"She's in the castle" Mordred suddenly said, his eyes closed. "On the far side of it" he added. Nimueh nodded and took his hand.

"Get us there" she said. Mordred nodded at her, and the pair of them vanished.

* * *

><p>Hunith stepped out from behind her dresser, pausing as in front of her a small whirlwind appeared, stepping back as Nimueh and Mordred appeared.<p>

"The cup. Now" Nimueh said, then stepped forwards. "And I'm not going to ask again" Hunith looked from her to the boy, then back again before raising her hands, which began to glow.

"I don't think so" the other woman replied

* * *

><p>Morgause was halfway to her father who had been calling to her when she suddenly stopped.<p>

"Father!" she yelled. Balinor looked over at her.

"The witch is here" she stated. Balinor stepped forwards.

"Where?" he demanded.

"With mother" she replied. Balinor ran forwards with Morgause, the pair entering the castle quickly.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised you managed to get in here at all" Hunith stated as the two women circled each other.<p>

"I wouldn't have been" Nimueh spat back. "And you brought this on yourself, for whatever reason Balinor despises Uther, you have no right to take an innocent in your conflict" she carried on.

"We have every right, hounded by that Pendragon dog!" Hunith roared. "only finding solace in another kingdom!"

"Did that give you the right to kill Merlin? To kill those innocents on the Isle of the Blessed? Or Glorious!" Nimueh screamed back.

"We swore one day we would return, to claim what was rightfully ours, now the time has come and if you, my dear, cannot stand a few bloodied noses in the course of that, then you are in the wrong place"

"This was not bloodied noses, this was pure slaughter for the hell of it!"

"Yes! And there will be so much more to come!" Hunith screamed back. Nimueh suddenly became very calm.

"Then I am sorry for you" she replied.

"For what?" Hunith asked, suddenly very unsure.

"For blooding your nose" Nimueh replied, launching out with a crackle of magical energy, Hunith screaming as it whipped around her, lifting her into the air. Beside them the door suddenly burst open, Balinor roaring as he saw what was happening, Morgause raising her hands, before with a sudden blast both were knocked from the room, the door slamming on them. Mordred looked at it and smiled, even as Hunith continued to scream. Outside the door began to bang, but would not budge. Hunith's screams were becoming whimpers.

"This is but a fraction of the pain you caused that boy before he died" Nimueh stated. "Now, where is the cup" she stated.

"behind the dresser!" Hunith stammered. Nimueh nodded at Mordred who moved over. Nimueh dumping Hunith in the corner of the room. A moment later Mordred appeared holding it. Nimueh nodded and reached out her hand.

"But you will never have it!" Hunith screamed, beside her a knife that was situated next to her plate of food shot forwards. Nimueh turned,

"_Salamatre!"_ she yelled, the knife spinning around, flying back and embedding itself into Hunith's chest. The woman gaped, looking down, then fell to the side, gasping. Nimueh actually looking shocked at what she had done.

"We must go" said Mordred, taking her hand. Nimueh looked down at him, then nodded.

"I am sorry" she whispered, still looking at the woman. The moment they vanished the door finally burst open. Balinor's eyes going wide.

"Hunith?" he whispered, walking forwards, falling to his knees. Behind him, Morgause watched mutely.

* * *

><p>Uther looked up as there was a flash in front of him, Nimueh appearing with a small boy.<p>

"Well?" he demanded.

"We have it" Nimueh said. Uther nodded and glanced at the small druid boy.

"Who…?"

"A friend, Balinor has a lot more to answer for than just Merlin" Nimueh stated. Uther looked at him, and nodded.

"Come, we can see to his needs later" he said rising from his seat.

* * *

><p>The room where Merlin was laid to rest was thankfully empty when they arrived, Nimueh quickly filling the cup with the jug of water on the small stand at the side of the room. She hurried over to Uther who was kneeling by his son.<p>

"Raise his head" she said gently. Uther did so, cupping Merlin's head so his mouth was open slightly. Nimueh gently reached over, pouring some of its contents into his mouth. Slowly she nodded at Uther who let him lay back down. Nothing however happened.

"Nimueh?" he asked softly. Nimueh nodded and looked at Mordred.

"He returns" Mordred said. Then he smiled and took the cup, "And this must be once again removed as a temptation" he added, the cup seeming to explode into light in his hands. Uther was about to protest then nodded, instead he looked over as the doors opened and his family walked in for the morning vigil. Nimueh led Mordred to the back of the room, standing out of the way.

* * *

><p>"Balinor, my love" Hunith whispered. Balinor holding her hand gently, Morgause doing what she could to heal the wounds.<p>

"I am here" he whispered. Hunith smiled at him.

"Hold me" she said softly. He pulled her close to him.

"Always" he replied. Hunith kissed him gently on the cheek, then slowly let out a shuddering breath.

* * *

><p>Merlin awoke with a start, gasping for air, eyes wide, the others in the room watching.<p>

"What?" asked Arthur, stepping forwards, behind him, Uther and Vivienne were also standing up. Morgana blinking at him.

"so its not enough for Blainor to simply kill him, you raise him as well!" Arthur roared. Uther gripping his arm tightly. Merlin looked panicked, his eyes darting around the room, before they settled on his family.

"Father?" he asked gently. Trying to stand, his legs not supporting him, he fell to his knees, Uther rushing to his side.

"Father" Arthur warned.

"Merlin?" Vivienne's voice was almost hollow as she too stepped forwards. Merlin looked up at her, nodding slowly.

"Guards!" yelled Arthur, the doors opening and the guards running in, stopping short, seeing Merlin alive.

"Seize that creature" Arthur ordered.

"Arthur? What?" Merlin was confused.

"Guards, leave the room" Uther ordered.

"Father, I implore you, this is a trick by Balinor, nothing more" Arthur stated. "that's no more Merlin than I am you" he said.

"Arthur you will stand down!" Uther roared.

"No I will not!"

"Arthur!"

"STOP!" screamed Morgana suddenly. "Please, just stop" she said more quietly. Slowly Merlin got to his feet, and made to move towards Arthur, Arthur for his part, drawing his sword.

"Arthur its me" Merlin said.

"My brother is dead!" Arthur roared at him.

"I know. I was. I don't… I don't know how or why, but Arthur it is me" he said. Arthur shook his head. Merlin smiled sadly, and stepped forwards again.

"I'm not going to warn you again" Arthur said.

"You told me, you couldn't do this without you, that you'd be waiting for me" Merlin said softly. Arthur's eyes going wide. "You said you'd give up the kingdom" he continued. Arthur suddenly found himself shaking, lowering the sword.

"Merlin?" he asked softly. Merlin smiled and nodded, reaching out to his brother, then pulling him into a tight embrace.

"How?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know" Merlin admitted quietly. "But it _is_ me Arthur" he said softly. Arthur didn't reply, instead he just began to cry, his younger brother, rocking him gently, a moment later Uther and Vivienne were both there, hugging them. Finally they broke apart, Merlin walking over to Morgana. She was still staring at him. Slowly she reached out, to touch his face, hesitating at the last moment. Merlin smiled and took her hand, putting it to his cheek.

"Merlin?" she whispered. He smiled and nodded, then she threw herself into his arms, sobbing. He smiled as he stroked the back of her hair, looking down at her.

"It's okay now. It'll all be okay now" he comforted her. She nodded, her head still buried into his chest.

* * *

><p>Balinor held the body of his wife for several silent minuets, beside him, Morgause began to sob. He pulled her to him, then finally, rage overtaking him he stood up and stormed from the room.<p>

Kilgharrah looked up as he approached.

"I warned you this path would lead to sorrow" Kilgharrah informed him.

"Burn them" Balinor hissed. "Burn them all, raze Camelot to the ground if you need to! but Kill every last Pendragon!" he roared. Kilgharrah roared.

"When is enough for you!" he demanded.

"I am a Dragonlord and you will obey me!" Balinor yelled. "And you will not return here until Uther and his entire family are nothing but ash" he finished. Kilgharrah roared, then took flight.

Oh how Uther was going to pay for this….


	7. Chapter 7

Morgana didn't know how long she stood there simply embracing Merlin, he himself remaining quiet, just letting her rest her head on his chest. He glanced over at his father, who smiled, Vivienne holding his hand, and beside them, Arthur, who still looked mildly dumbstruck. Finally smiling, Morgana pulled away from him, looking up at him.

"I thought I'd lost you" she whispered. Merlin smiled down at her.

"Not ever again" he replied softly. The pair looked at each other, then blinking Merlin looked over at Nimueh.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We're not sure. We were all here, paying our final respects, then you started breathing" she said.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but it's not exactly natural for corpses to just sit up and start breathing again is it?" he asked gently. Nimueh shook her head.

"It could be the magic we were using to try to heal you finally did work" she said. Merlin thought for a second then nodded.

"I suppose I should be grateful I wasn't in the crypt when I came around" he admitted.

"That's a horrid thought" Morgana chided him.

"Well, as much as this Is a most joyous occasion, I think perhaps Gaius should check you over" said Vivienne, stepping forwards and taking Merlin's hand.

"Mother, I'm fine" he said with a smile.

"We'll let Gaius be the judge of that" she said, leading him away. Merlin looking back at his chuckling father, Morgana moving off after him and Vivienne. When the doors closed, Uther finally turned to Nimueh, when Arthur cleared his throat.

"Arthur?" Uther said turning to him. Arthur stepped forwards, his eyes narrowed.

"I might be many things Father, but stupid is not one of them. Why are you so willing to believe that's him?" he demanded, looking briefly at Nimueh. Uther seemed taken aback by the accusation, and actually stepped back.

"I have no idea what you mean" Uther stated. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Don't you see, this is exactly what Balinor would want! Something else to tear this family apart!. Merlin's right, corpses don't just start breathing and moving around" his voice was cold, his posture stiff.

"Arthur, as I stated, it could have-" Nimueh began. Arthur whirled on her, cutting her off.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he roared. "You know as well as I do that if your magic was going to bring him back it would have done so well before now!" he hissed.

"Does it matter? Your Brother is alive!" Uther roared back.

"is he? Is he really? Yes he looks like Merlin, acts like him. But I swear to you now until I get a straight answer then that…._ Thing_ out there will never be a brother to me!" Arthur roared. A moment later he was stunned to silence as Uther's hand whacked across his jaw. Arthur blinked a couple of times.

"You would do well to never speak to me in that tone again, is that understood?" Uther said. Arthur looked back at him, remaining silent.

"IS IT?" Uther roared.

"If you're all too blind to see what Balinor's doing here then more fool you." Arthur simply replied and turned, walking away. Uther looked at Nimueh, who held his gaze evenly. Finally the witch looked away, at the small boy. Uther took a deep breath, composing himself.

"You must please forgive us" Uther said looking at him. Mordred shook his head in return.

"You should not have held the truth from him. You were wise to give up the powers of the Cup, but not wise enough it seems" the boy replied. Uther looked away.

"He can never know the price we paid for Merlin's life. None of them can" Uther said. Mordred actually looked sad at the statement.

"Then things will become very dark indeed" he said. Uther shook his head and looked at Nimueh.

"See the boy is taken care of, I would be alone for the moment" he said. Nimueh nodded and then, taking Mordred's hand, led him out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Remarkable, absolutely remarkable" said Gaius as he listened to Merlin's chest, checked his pulse, listened to him breathing. Morgana standing beside her, unwell to leave Merlin for any length.<p>

"Gaius?" asked Vivienne, sounding concerned. Gaius looked at her, seemingly having forgotten they were in the room.

"Well, I have to admit that if I had not seen Merlin… dead then I would never have known he was" the physician admitted, pausing slightly as the door opened and Arthur entered, leaning up against the wall watching. Merlin gave him a grin and rolled his eyes, as he usually did when one of them was in here for some injury or other, but Arthur didn't return it, instead he just glared. Merlin frowned but remained silent.

"So he's fine?" asked Morgana stepping forwards, smiling.

"Not just fine, but physically he's as fit as he was before any of this happened" Gaius replied.

"It's a miracle" said Alice with a huge smile. By the door, Arthur gave a snort and rolled his eyes. Everyone looked up at him then.

"You disagree?" asked Alice.

"I worry" Arthur corrected. "Everyone's talking about how good this is, how it's a miracle, but is it?" he asked.

"Arthur" Vivienne said, her tone warning him. Arthur shook his head.

"All I'm saying is that there must be some test to make sure he's not just a reanimated corpse who's just waiting for the right moment to murder us all on Balinor's command" Arthur said.

"Arthur that's enough" Morgana said. Merlin was blinking, looking up at him, his eyes confused. Arthur knelt down by him.

"Isn't that right _Merlin?_" he spat.

"Arthur why are you doing this?" Merlin muttered.

"Oh spare me" he replied standing up. "I will tell you this, I will be watching your every move. Everywhere you go I'll be there and the moment you make a mistake… I'll be waiting" he vowed, turning away.

"Arthur!" Vivienne practically screamed at him. Arthur looked at her.

"Can't you see what Balinor's done? Merlin miraculously returns to life and no one dares question it?" Arthur replied.

"Do you hate me that much now?" Merlin asked softly, his voice catching. Arthur looked back down at him.

"Merlin, no, I could never hate. But whatever you are…. I do not know you, I do not trust you" Arthur stated. "So if you are one of Balinor's little tricks maybe you should get out of my brother's body and let him go back to being dead!" Arthur roared. Merlin looked up at him, then looked away.

"Get out" Vivienne snarled. Arthur looked at her, then turned away walking to the door, ignoring a sobbing Merlin.

"Oh I'll go, but when that thing tries to kill one of you, don't worry. I'll stop it" he said, then walked out slamming the door. Vivienne moved to Merlin, sitting down next to and putting her arm around him, rocking him as he cried.

"I'm sure he didn't mean that" she said quietly. Merlin shook his head.

"He's right though" Merlin replied looking around the room, his vision blurry, Morgana moving to the other side of him. "What am I then?" he asked. He looked from Gaius, to Alice, to his Mother and finally to Morgana.

"You can't tell me can you?" he said softly.

"I can. I can tell you that you are my son, and no matter what nothing will ever change that do you understand?" Vivienne said. Merlin gulped then nodded. Gaius smiled and patted his hand.

"I think it would be best if you went back to your chambers, rest for a bit" he suggested.

"I don't want to sleep again" Merlin said.

"Then just, read or do something, clear your mind" Gaius said softly.

"I promise I won't leave you" Morgana said to him. Merlin looked at her and nodded, she smiled and took his hand, Gaius handing him his tunic, which he pulled over his head. With a final hug from his mother he left the room. A moment later Vivienne took her leave.

"Gaius?" Alice asked softly. Gaius turned to her.

"Don't say it" he stated firmly. "Merlin is alive and well, that's all that should matter" he added. Alice nodded, but continued on.

"But what if Arthur's right?" she asked. Gaius sighed and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Arthur is many things, and one thing we do know is his abiding distrust for the unknown, A trait he shares with his father unfortunately"

"But Uther accepts him" Alice countered.

"I know, but Uther is also a loving parent. He is blinded by love for his child" Gaius admitted.

"So you agree Arthur could have a point?" she said. Gaius looked at her, then at the door.

"A small one, if that" he replied. "Come, we have work to do" he added, turning the topic back to the days work.

* * *

><p>Morgana was sitting on the bed, stroking Merlin's hair gently. Despite what Merlin had said, he had immediately returned to his chambers and almost as quickly fallen into a deep sleep. Still, Morgana kept her vigil, loath to admit she was terrified that if she left him he might not wake up again, so instead, she simply sat there, stroking his hair. Twice she'd stopped and stood just to stop her legs going dead, and both times, even in his sleep he had squirmed, as if seeking her contact, only settling down again when he knew she was there. She smiled sweetly at him, then slowly laid down next to him, putting her arm around him, feeling his snuggle in against her, sighing contentedly in his sleep.<p>

"Nor will I ever leave you" she whispered.

* * *

><p>Uther looked up as Arthur strode into the room, no trace of apology on his face. Beside Uther, Vivienne also looked up at her son. Arthur stopped in front of them, knowing immediately what this was about.<p>

"You asked to see me?" he said, his voice pleasant.

"Yes I did" Uther stated. "I have forgiven you a lot over the years, you and Merlin both actually. I have held back when punishment was warranted, I have lost count of the times when I just wanted to knock both your heads together, but held back" Uther began. Arthur nodded, remaining silent.

"But what I heard today. What I have been told transpired in the Pharmacy, in front of Gaius and Alice, and poor Morgana. What were you thinking?" he demanded in a hushed roar.

"I was thinking, Father, that you and mother both are too blinded by your love of Merlin to really see the truth behind what that _thing_ is already doing"

"So telling Merlin he was better off dead? Was that also protecting us?" Uther demanded.

"Look at us! look what's happening already!" Arthur shouted. "Father and son at each other's throats, over what? A walking talking corpse that happens to look like Merlin! Don't you see? This is exactly what Balinor would want!" Arthur yelled.

* * *

><p>She awoke with a start, seeing the room was in darkness. She went to move, then felt an arm gently arranged around her. She looked up, seeing Merlin looking down at her smiling.<p>

"Nice sleep?" he asked. She was taken aback, angry at herself. She had promised to stay with him, instead she had succumbed to her own tiredness and fallen asleep. Merlin seemed to sense her turmoil because before she could utter an apology he leant down and kissed her gently.

"Thank you for staying with me" he whispered. She smiled up at him and stroked his cheek.

"I'm never going to leave you again" she vowed.

* * *

><p>"You dare speak like that to me again and I promise you will go to the dungeons!" Uther roared back. Arthur stepped forwards.<p>

"Then do it. All I want is to protect this family and if it means killing the thing walking around inside Merlin's body then so be it!" Arthur said.

"All I want to know is why you distrust him so much!" Uther roared.

"Because my brother is dead!" Arthur yelled. "He's dead and nothing, no power on this planet could ever bring him back, not as he was! I know magic father and I know necromancy!" Arthur said. "And if you're too much of a fool to see it, then perhaps it's time you retired!"

"You would challenge me? Your own father!"

"Never have I had cause to do so in the past and it sickens me to do so now! But if you cannot see beyond what is placed in front of you anymore then you are not fit to rule!" Arthur challenged. Uther stood, drawing his sword, stepping forwards, Arthur doing the same.

"You may be my son, but that does not mean I will not fight you!" Uther snarled.

"Stop it!" screamed Vivienne.

"I would not expect you to hold back" Arthur returned.

"So be it, if this is what it will take to get it through your thick head!" Uther yelled, readying his sword, Arthur doing the same.

"I am sorry father" Arthur said. "But I do this for the kingdom" he added. Uther glared at him and both men raised their swords, Vivienne screaming for them to stop, when there was a sudden flash and both men's swords went hurtling away. They turned to the doors as Gwaine strode in. And he was beyond pissed off.

"You dare-" Uther began.

"I dare and I would dare a thousand more times" Gwaine yelled. "Look at you, both of you, rules of a great kingdom. How far you have fallen" he said.

"Get out" Arthur said coldly, even as behind them, Merlin and Morgana entered, both stopping short.

"Father? Arthur?" Merlin began, even as Morgana gripped his hand.

"And take that abomination with you!" Arthur snarled.

"You, young Pendragon will stay your tongue" Gwaine told him stepping forwards. "You allowed me to join this household out of your kindness, and this day I will repay that" Gwaine said. "Now be silent" he hissed. Strangely enough the room did indeed fall silent.

"Look at you, all of you, victims of your own petty distrusts, feuds that are meaningless. Yet not one of you stop's to consider the one true victim in all of this: Merlin. The poor prince who was taken, and mourned with love, only to be returned to witness hatred towards him, or distrust" he said. "I warned Nimueh, I warned her of what might transpire if Merlin were brought back, As did the boy Mordred. Yet she did not heed my warning, and now look at you! Fighting like dogs over a scrap of meat!" Gwaine said.

"Gwaine, I implore you…." Uther began.

"No Uther. You kept this secret, and I was willing to go along with that, but only so far. I refuse to sit back and watch you tear this house apart" Gwaine said.

"Wha… what's he talking about?" asked Merlin. Gwaine turned to him, his features softening.

"Answer me this Merlin, if you knew the price for living would have been this, would you have chosen to return?" he asked gently.

"That's not a fair question!" yelled Uther.

"Nothing about this situation is fair Uther!" Gwaine yelled, before looking back at Merlin. "Well? Would you?" he asked.

"No.. no I wouldn't" he replied. Gwaine nodded.

"As I thought" he said.

"This is the Cup's true price Uther, even though it is gone, far from here, it's effects still remain, do you understand?" Gwaine's voice had become gentle.

"What… what cup? What price?" Merlin asked. Uther looked at him, then turned away, falling to his knees as he began to cry.

"I only wanted you back" he sobbed.

"Please… will someone tell me what's happened to me" Merlin was also crying, Morgana holding him tightly.

"Your father used an ancient artefact, called the cup of life to bring you back Merlin" said Gwaine. "But to use it…"

"What?" asked Merlin.

"To use it. To bring you back.. someone had to take your place" Gwaine told him. Merlin blinked, then shook his head.

"No. you're lying" he said. He looked over to Uther who was still crying, "Tell him he's lying!" Merlin yelled. Uther looked at him, his eyes red.

"I only wanted my boy back" he whimpered.

"By making someone die in my place!" Merlin actually felt the bile rising. Uther slowly nodded. Beside him Vivienne let out a long sigh, and Arthur just shook his head.

"Oh father" he muttered.

"And because he wanted it only known to himself and Nimueh… look at the havoc it's wrought" Gwaine said softly. The princes both looking at their father.

"You don't understand! I love you both more than anything, how could I not try to save you?" Uther said.

"By letting someone die in my place? Is that honourable? Is that just?" Merlin asked softly. Uther didn't reply, instead he just looked at Merlin, searching for forgiveness. Merlin shook his head, turned and stormed out.

"Merlin… please" Uther muttered, reaching out, but Merlin ignored him, instead, turning and walking away from the room, Morgana, looking lost, turning and running after him.

"I am sorry Uther, but this had to be done, and now before irreparable damage was done to you and your family" Gwaine said gently. Uther looked at him, then at Arthur, who held out his hand. Uther took it, then pulled his son into an embrace, Arthur gratefully returning it.

"I'm so sorry. I just wanted him back" Uther sobbed.

"I know father. I know" Arthur replied, patting his back, Vivienne watching them through tear streaked eyes. Slowly she stood and went to Gwaine.

"I know these will be a hard few days and we all have a lot to deal with now. But Thank you Gwaine" she said. Gwaine bowed to her.

"Your family is noble, kind and decent. It does not deserve to fall in such a way" he said. Vivienne smiled and nodded, Gwaine turned and slowly walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Merlin was sitting on his bed, sobbing, Morgana holding him, not knowing what to do, or say. So when the door knocked and opened she was almost grateful, at least until Arthur entered the room. She stood, going on the defensive almost immediately.<p>

"Haven't you done enough damage today?" she demanded.

"Its okay, he can stay" Merlin said, looking up at him. Morgana looked like she was about to protest, then nodded curtly.

"Fine" she said. "I need to get some things from my room, I'll be back soon" she said, kissing Merlin gently, then with another glare at Arthur, walked out. Arthur watched her go, then as the door closed, looked back at Merlin.

"Would you really have chosen death?" Arthur asked suddenly. Merlin looked at him.

"I didn't have the choice" he replied. "But if I had known what would happen, between you and him? No I would not have chosen to live again" Merlin said.

"Why?" asked Arthur. Merlin frowned.

"Are you still trying to catch me out?" he asked. Arthur shook his head.

"No.. no not at all. I just... I don't know what to think anymore. One day your there, then your dead, then you're back, and father. I've never seen him so lost, then so…"

"Happy?" Merlin offered.

"Good as word as any" Arthur agreed. "And me? I was angry. I was so damned angry at you"

"Me?"

"For dying, for not being there every morning when we went to breakfast, with your silly jokes and stupid grins" Arthur suddenly began to cry, Merlin going to him.

"And I couldn't do it" he said. "I tried, and put it so deep down it hurt, and then you came back. And I still hated you, for what you did to us" Arthur told him as Merlin sat him on the bed, both men crying now.

"Arthur, its okay now. I'm back alright" Merlin whispered.

"But what if something happens again?" he said.

"Then we deal, but we deal with whatever together, like we always did" Merlin said. Arthur wiped his eyes and nodded.

"I was right though" he said.

"What about?" Asked Merlin.

"I can't do this without you" he admitted. Merlin smiled and hugged him tightly.

"You won't have too, I promise" Merlin whispered.

* * *

><p>Morgana had taken longer to gather her items, with the help of Gwen, and now slowly the two women walked quietly back to Merlin's chambers. Of course, news of Merlin's miraculous recovery had spread around the castle, and gossip was flying, but strangely, Gwen remained quiet on the subject, when, finally Morgana had asked her why she hadn't mentioned it, Gwen had smiled and said<p>

"I believe things happen for a reason".

Morgana had smiled at that answer, and turned the topic to more appropriate things. By the end of it, Morgana had come to realise that, clumsy as she could be sometimes, as insecure as she seemed, Gwen was wiser than people would give her credit for, and found that she actually liked the young woman. So now, with Morgana's items, she opened the door and walked quietly into the room, smiling at the sight of the two brother's sleeping on the bed, both with tear streaked faces.

"My lady?" asked Gwen. Morgana looked at her and smiled.

"We'll move tomorrow" she whispered. Gwen smiled and the two women left the room.

* * *

><p>"UTHER!"<p>

Uther looked over at Vivienne as his name was called again. For her part she murmured in her sleep and turned over. Uther stood and moved to the hallway. The guards on duty bowing as he moved past, neither of them making any indication they had heard him being called.

"UTHER!" the voice roared again. Uther hurried his steps following the echoing sound of the voice, until he reached the stairwell down to the cavern beneath the castle. Grabbing a torch he quickly went down into the darkness.

"Who's there?" he demanded, answered a moment later as Kilgharrah landed on a rocky outcropping. Uther backed away but the Dragon leant forwards.

"I come to talk, not fight" it said. Uther's eyes went wide.

"Why should I listen to you?" he demanded.

"You must for the very foundation of your children's future is at stake. Balinor is getting out of hand" it said.

"How so?"

"He believes, at this moment I am laying waste to Camelot for the death of his wife" Kilgharrah admitted. Uther frowned.

"Yes, she was the price for Merlin's life. But Balinor has slain so many more now. Including my own kin" it said. "And he must be stopped before his madness consumes all the lands in a war no one can win"

"What would you have me do?" Uther asked.

"You must send your children away from here, for a time, out of his influence" Kilgharrah said. "And you must hurry, it is painful enough for me to resist the command of a Dragonlord, but once he finds out I have then you can be sure he will call every Dragon he can to do his bidding. And the Pendragon line must not fall" it stated.

"Where would I send them?" asked Uther.

"I do not know, nor would I suggest you make that knowledge known to me, for their safety, and also for their safety, they must know who Balinor is" it said, taking flight.

"Wait! I must know, why are you helping me?"

"Because Balinor must fall so the next Dragonlord can take his place!"

"Who?"

"His nephew! Merlin!" Kilgharrah called back before flying out of sight. Uther stood there for a few more moments then turning, ran up the steps.


	8. Chapter 8

Uther looked up as both his sons, and Morgana entered the audience chamber, Merlin unable, or more than likely, unwilling to meet his father's gaze, his mind still in turmoil about what had been done to save him, beside him, Arthur was the opposite, watching his father expectantly, while Morgana simply waited, standing near to Merlin, as if to offer some small measure of support. The room itself was empty except for the four of them, an uneasy silence lingering.

"This, will not be easy for me to explain, but it is something you need to know, and I have put it off far too long already" Uther began. None of the others spoke, so Uther took that as a queue to continue.

"As you may have realised our feud with Balinor goes back many, many years, and once, long ago, he was the greatest ally I could ever have, but as often the case, things went sour between us" Uther continued. Then he stood and began to pace, before glancing at Merlin, who was at least looking at him now.

"Your mother told me you said that my battle with Balinor was different, that there was more between us than simple enemies, in that regard, you were indeed right" Uther told him. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other, then back at Uther.

"Balinor is not simply my enemy, he is also my brother" he stated.

"What?" demanded Arthur, Merlin and Morgana at the same time. Uther held up his hand for silence.

"Many years ago we were born to the greatest Dragonlord that ever lived. I was first born, and therefore, when I came of age, I was named Crown prince of Camelot. However, what neither of us, Balinor or I, knew, was that when a Dragonlord dies, the power passes to the son" Uther told them. "And when my father did finally die, the power passed to the son, it passed to Balinor" He said. "Balinor, who realising what an incredible power he held in his hands, came to the belief that he should become ruler of Camelot"

"Just because he was a Dragonlord?" asked Morgana. Uther nodded at her.

"Yes. Eventually, it became open warfare between us. Myself and the armies of Camelot, Balinor and his Dragons. We warred for nearly four years, until we managed to push him back far enough that he had no choice but to flee. Even then I was a fool, I had the chance to kill him, there and then, but a part of me still knew him as my brother, so instead I let him escape" Uther said.

"And now he want revenge on you" stated Arthur. Uther looked at him and nodded.

"Not just me, all of us. Balinor is of the mind only he is fit to rule, and anyone else is simply an impediment to be removed, by any means possible" Uther explained.

"Which, now brings me to my second reason for summoning you here" Uther said. the three of them frowning. "I know, you will all balk at what I am about to order, but you will do as I command. Until this situation with Balinor is resolved, one way or the other, you must, yourself and Merlin both, leave Camelot" Uther stated. The reaction was what he had expected, open ridicule, but Uther was having none of it.

"This is for the best, If Balinor calls down his full force upon Camelot, and there is a strong possibility he will eventually do so, then there is no way we can guarantee anyone's survival, and above all else, the Pendragons must not fall" Uther stated, calmly.

"you can't seriously expect us to just abandon you" said Merlin, finally speaking up.

"I do and I can. There will be no argument in this, the decision is made. And perhaps, one day you will be able to return, but until then you must work to keep away from Balinor, for he will surely be hunting you at every opportunity, waiting for his moment to strike you down. That cannot be allowed to happen" Uther informed them. "You will leave at sunrise tomorrow, I am however assigning Sir Leon and Sir Lancelot to you, Morgana, You will, of course have to go with them, for we cannot allow anything to happen to you either, so your knight, Sir Percival will also join you, as will your maid, Gwen" Uther said.

"And me" said a voice from the doorway, The group looked over to see Gwaine striding in.

"Gwaine?" asked Arthur.

"My lord, you will have Nimueh here to help defend the castle, and I would, actually like to stay myself, but when the princes and my lady do leave, then I would be remiss if I were not there to offer my own protection to them" Gwaine said. Uther looked at him and smiled, stepping forwards.

"Your loyalty and dedication to my sons is most welcome. I thank you and accept your offer" Uther said formally. Gwaine nodded, then left the room.

"Father…" Arthur began. Uther looked at him, but his expression said that his word was indeed final. Arthur sighed, then bowed and walked out. Merlin looked over at Morgana, who frowned, then nodded, bowed to Uther and left the room. Uther slowly turned to face his son. Waiting for him to speak.

"I know, things are… difficult between us" Merlin began. "But I also understand why you did what you did" he admitted. Uther nodded, but remained silent.

"That doesn't excuse what you've done, and I'm still dealing with that" Merlin admitted.

"I know" Uther replied gently. Merlin looked at him, then stepped forwards.

"But no matter what, I know you meant well, for me, but you must promise me this, if Arthur or I should fall in battle, or during whatever we're about to face, you must give me your word you will not use the Cup again" Merlin said. Uther blinked, then slowly nodded.

"I give you my word" he said. Merlin smiled then without warning, pulled Uther into an embrace. His father returning it just as forcefully.

"I love you father" Merlin said softly. Uther felt his eyes become damp and blinked it away, instead he pulled back, and clasped Merlin's shoulders.

"And I you" he replied with a smile. The two men looked at each other for a moment longer, then slowly Merlin turned and walked away, out of the room, Uther smiling like an idiot the entire time.

* * *

><p>"Father is wrong, we shouldn't be running from Balinor" Arthur stated as Morgana walked around her chambers with Gwen, Arthur leaning on the wall. Morgana looked up at him, then moved over to him.<p>

"For what its worth I agree with you, but he does what he believes is right, and you must admit, he does have a point" she told him. Arthur looked away, then nodded.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it" he stated. Morgana smiled and took his hand.

"No, we do not" she agreed. "But we will obey him just the same" she said.

"We will?" asked Arthur.

"We will, because you have said you will, and I will do as my liege commands, you must trust him Arthur" she said. Arthur sighed, then nodded, turning as the door opened and Merlin walked in.

"Well?" asked Arthur, looking at him. Merlin smiled and nodded.

"We've… made our peace" Merlin told him. Arthur sighed, then moved from the wall.

"Good. Gwen, would you mind helping me pack a few bits" he said. Gwen looked up, then at Morgana who nodded.

"Of course sire" she said, following Arthur out. Merlin and Morgana looked at each other for a moment, before Morgana moved to the small table, pouring them a drink each.

"I'm glad you spoke to him" she said as she handed Merlin the drink. Merlin took it and nodded.

"Same" he agreed. "I can't stay mad at him, no matter how I feel" he admitted. Morgana put her dink down, then slowly approached Merlin, stopping a few feet away from him, before running a finger down his tunic.

"I know" she said softly. Merlin watching as her finger slowly pulled a button open, he didn't stop her, but he did begin to gulp the water nervously as his shirt finally fell open. Morgana chuckled and took the cup from him, placing it on the table, Merlin moving up behind her, wrapping his arms around her gently, kissing the nape of her neck. Morgana slowly turned, pushing the open tunic from his shoulders.

"I have no idea why you were always so self-conscious" she whispered as she placed a hand on his chest. Merlin smiled, then leant in kissing her passionately, unfastening her gown, even as she did the same to his trousers and eventually, they fell onto the bed, wrapped in each other's bodies, kissing gently as finally the emotions of the past few days took them.

* * *

><p>"YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME!" Balinor roared as Kilgharrah looked down at him.<p>

"No Balinor, I am attempting to save you from yourself! This path you walk will lead only to your death!" he roared in return. "You have lost Hunith, would you risk losing your daughter as well?" Kilgharrah demanded. Balinor stepped forwards, Kilgharrah actually flinching at the darkness in Balinor's eyes.

"You dare invoke my beloved's name again and I will slaughter you" Balinor said.

"Listen to yourself! So blinded by hatred, by you lust for that which was never yours to begin with, remember Balinor it was you who set this entire process in motion when you waged war on your own brother!"

"It was my right!"

"IT WAS NEVER YOUR RIGHT! CAMELOT WAS NEVER TO BE YOURS!" Kilgharrah roared. A moment later he felt a sharpness pierce his thick hide and moved back, looking at the bloody wound on his leg.

"So you would strike me, I who have served you faithfully for over thirty years, it comes to this" Kilgharrah almost seemed sad as he took flight.

"You forget your place, Dragon, you were never an equal to me" Balinor whispered. "And if you will not do my bidding, then there are other Dragons that will" he stated.

"You cannot get them all Balinor!" Kilgharrah replied. "No matter how many dragons you call!"

"Oh this has gone far beyond petty vengeance now. I will raze Camelot to the ground, there will be nothing but ash and cinders left!" he cried, then he looked at Morgause.

"Call the Serkets!"

"Father?" she asked, shocked at his anger.

"do not question me!, you will call them, and send them upon Camelot as well! Those people who do survive the Dragons will not so easily survive the Serkets" he stated, then looked back at Kilgharrah.

"Do you understand now? I'm not merle content to have Uther and his brood. When I am finished there will not be a living soul left in that city" he stated.

"Then you have truly lost" Kilgharrah muttered sadly. Balinor grinned.

"No, I really haven't" he stated.

* * *

><p>They were both flushed, breathing heavily from their love making, laying on the bed, just holding each other now.<p>

"That.. was intense" said Merlin. Morgana smiled at him.

"I can be very intense, I'm sure you've had practice though" she teased. Merlin looked down at her, into her eyes.

"Actually, that was… to say, you're…"

"Your first?" she asked gently. He nodded and she smiled. "I'm surprised" She said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, you're the prince for one thing, damned good looking for the other, and I thought the ladies would be… tripping over at the chance to bed you" she admitted. Merlin smiled and shook his head.

"Just because I'm a prince, that doesn't mean I'm Arthur" he chuckled.

"so, what were you waiting for?" she asked gently. He smiled and cupped her head in his hand.

"Truthfully? I was waiting for someone I loved more than anything in this life" he said gently. "Turns out it was you" he told her. She smiled brightly at him then kissed him gently.

"My father was right" she said softly.

"About?"

"even the darkest times have moments of light" she told him.

"Your father is someone I miss a great deal" Merlin said softly. She smiled again, hugging him, then resting her head on his chest, just listening to his soft breathing.

"I had no idea sweaty chest hair was so comfortable" Merlin teased. She chuckled at him, but didn't move, Merlin watching as she slowly began to fall asleep. He smiled as he brought his hand up and stroked her back softly.

* * *

><p>"You're sure you have everything?" asked Uther the next morning as he looked at his sons.<p>

"Yes Father" said Arthur. Uther nodded, then pulled him into an embrace.

"Remember, you are the future of this family, don't ever let your guard down" he whispered.

"And you remember I expect to return to my father" Arthur replied. Uther patted him on the back, as he turned to Merlin.

"Father" Merlin said. Uther smiled at him, then pulled him into an embrace as well.

"Look after him, and yourself"

"I promise, we'll both come back to you" Merlin said. Uther smiled and nodded.

"I do not doubt it" he said. Merlin nodded and turned to his mother who was saying a tearful farewell to Arthur, before turning to Merlin.

"To lose you, to get you back, for you to leave again. Please come back to me" she said hugging him.

"We will mother" he replied. "And you, take care" he stated. Vivienne smiled then burst into tears.

"I love you so much" she whispered to him.

"And I you" he said as he kissed her cheek. Behind him, Morgana was embracing Uther.

"I know I have been here but a short while, but you have made me feel as loved as any person could wish for" she told him.

"And you, you shall always be the daughter I never had, but always dreamed of" he replied. Morgana smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Be safe" he told her. She nodded and then turned to Vivienne.

"My lady" she said approaching.

"Oh my dear" she said pulling her to her. "I wish I could make the nightmares of the past week vanish for you" Vivienne said.

"And you, I know I never knew my mother, but if she was half as kind, decent, caring as you have been to me, then she was blessed. But know this, you are and always have been the person I consider my mother" Morgana said, tears sliding down her cheek. Vivienne stroked her face, then kissed her forehead.

"And you, my child, you have always been my daughter" she replied. Morgana smiled as she mounted her unicorn. Arthur and Merlin already on there's. the rest of the group having been provided the best horses from the stables, even Gwen.

"Come on, we should get moving" said Arthur. Beside him Merlin nodded, as did Morgana. Arthur felt himself smile, then moved his unicorn forwards, the rest of them falling into line next to and behind him. They looked back once, to see Uther and Vivienne standing on the steps, Vivienne crying into Uther's shoulder.

* * *

><p>It was near to dark when the warning bell sounded, their children having been gone for several hours now. They looked at each other, then moved to the window as people began to scream in the streets, the sky above Camelot was dotted with Dragons of various sizes. Breathing fire down into the city. Slowly Uther drew his sword and turned.<p>

"Uther… please come back" said Vivienne.

"I will" he promised, then walked out of the room, Vivienne watching as Dragon's began to dive bomb the city.

Uther strode out into the courtyard, several knights and Nimueh with him, he could hear people screaming from the lower town, and twice he caught the shape of Serkets scuttling around, chasing people, striking them down. Men, women and children.

"KNIGHTS OF CAMELOT!" Uther roared as he raised his sword. They followed suit.

"TO ARMS!" he yelled rushing forwards.

* * *

><p>Far away, atop a clearing on a hill in the forest the group stopped and looked back, all of them seeing the night sky lit up as Camelot burned.<p>

"We must make haste" said Gwaine softly. The group looked at him.

"I'm going back" Arthur stated.

"Arthur" Merlin said. "You promised" he said.

"Don't you see the sky?" demanded Arthur.

"Yes, I do, and that's exactly why you can't go back" Merlin replied.

"Then where do we go?" Arthur demanded.

"We go east" Gwaine told them. "To the nearest border and then beyond" he added.

"This is wrong" Arthur said.

"I know it feels that way to you, but I promise we will return, and when we do we shall have an army of our own the likes of which Balinor has never encountered" Gwaine stated. Morgana looked at him.

"You sound very sure of that" she stated.

"I am" he agreed. "Because whatever happens this day, Balinor will pay"


	9. Chapter 9

"Where are they?" Demanded Balinor as he strode into the dungeons, a look of hatred on his face. In the cell, Vivienne looked up at him, defiantly, her face was smudged with both dirt and bruises, but still she stood as regally as she could as she stared at the twisted man from behind the bars.

"I have no idea what you mean" she stated. Balinor curled his fingers around the bars, his knuckles going white.

"Do not play games with me woman" he growled. Vivienne raised an eyebrow at him, then sat down. "Where are your bastard sons?" he said. Vivienne tilted her head and looked away from him.

"I have neither the knowledge or the desire to help you Balinor, do what you will with me, but know this, my sons are safe, and far from you" she stated. Balinor let go of the bars, and then opened the door stepping in to the cell, slowly he knelt down next to her, stroking her cheek in a dark parody of love.

"Oh my dear, believe me" he suddenly gripped her face and turned it roughly towards him. "Nowhere will be far enough" he promised, then shoved her head back as he let her go. She looked up at him as he stood.

"Bring him" he commanded. Outside the cell there was a grunt of pain, as Morgause magically threw a battered and bloodied Uther into the cell, his armour had been removed, and his back was crossed with whip marks, his arm was swollen, most likely broken, his eyes were slits caused by the pain he was in.

"I give you this to think on" said Balinor kicking Uther's prone form. "You will tell me, by sundown tomorrow where your sons are or the next time you see your beloved king he will be in pieces, and then I will start on you" he told her.

"Then you may as well kill us now, for we will never betray them" Uther whispered through the pain. Balinor smirked as he looked down at him.

"I think, when the time comes, you will not be so eager to embrace death"

"You will pay Balinor, you will pay most dearly for what you have done here" Vivienne told him. Balinor laughed and leant close to her.

"Perhaps, but I can guarantee my dear, no matter how this plays out, you will not be here to witness it" he said, then turning, walked out of the cell, slamming it closed behind him.

"Sundown Vivienne, so I suggest you make your choice" he called back, before walking away, Morgause with him. Vivienne watched them go, hatred etched onto her face, then slowly she knelt next to Uther, placing a hand on his chest, Uther taking it in his own.

* * *

><p>"Arthur?" Merlin's voice was soft, Arthur looking up as he approached. The group had been traveling for most of the day, and Gwaine had finally stated it was time to make camp, they had all eaten, mostly in silence, before turning in for a night of sleep under the stars, except for Arthur, who's thought's kept travelling back to Camelot. He shifted over as Merlin sat down next to him, remaining silent.<p>

"Its funny you know" Arthur finally said, breaking the silence. Merlin looked over at him.

"What is?" he asked.

"When we were growing up, and we used to imagine going on quests, fighting beasts saving everyone, and here we are, and the beast is all too human" he said. Beside him Merlin nodded, then chuckled, Arthur looking at him.

"Didn't think it was that funny" Arthur said. Merlin shook his head.

"No, I just remember the first 'beast' you ever slew" Merlin said. Arthur thought for a moment then grinned.

"Oh, how long ago was that?" he asked. Merlin thought for a second.

"I think you were ten" Merlin said, and if I remember the spider was about this big" Merlin replied holding his thumb and forefinger about an inch apart. Arthur laughed.

"And Morgana, screaming about it in her chambers" Arthur agreed.

"She wouldn't leave you alone for a month" Merlin replied, then battered his eyelids at Arthur "My hero" he said in a squeaky voice, both men breaking into quiet laughter, which slowly died down.

"What ever happened to those days?" asked Arthur softly. Merlin shrugged.

"We grew up, became responsible" he said. "Then you became crown prince, and me, I kind of screwed myself over with the dying thing I think" Merlin said. Arthur put his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"No, I'm the one who royally screwed that up, believe me" he said softly. "I just.. I didn't know how to act, what to do" Arthur said.

"You did what you thought you should" Merlin said gently. "if it wasn't for that cup, and Father's secret.." Merlin let his voice trail off. Arthur watching him. "I made him promise to not use the cup if something happened to us" he finally said.

"Even though it saved your life?" asked Arthur. Merlin nodded at him.

"Even though" he admitted, the two falling into silence once again. Over by the camp fire Morgana shifted in her sleep, Merlin smiling at her, beside him Arthur chuckled.

"You really love her don't you?" Arthur said.

"More than anything" Merlin admitted. "When she's not there, I want her there, when she's with me I don't want to let her go" he said. "It just feels… right" he stated. Arthur smiled.

"Then it must be" he said softly. Merlin nodded, then taking a deep breath stood.

"you should try to get some sleep" he told Arthur. Arthur nodded at him.

"I will do" he said quietly, as his brother turned and walked over to Morgana, before adjusting his cape that he'd put around her to keep her warm, and settling down next to her.

* * *

><p>They awoke the next morning, eating a small breakfast, before setting out towards the border. Merlin glanced at Arthur, seeing the dark circles under his eyes, feeling guilty that his brother had obviously not slept. He wanted to say something, to reassure him, but truth be told, Merlin wasn't entirely sure of what to say, so instead he kept his own council.<p>

"How are you holding up?"

Merlin looked over to see Morgana had moved up next to him. He shrugged and gestured towards Arthur with his head.

"I'm more worried about him, I just don't know what to say. I know it was father's orders, but I also know Arthur, and there's not one part of him who feels like he's abandoned them"

"Running is never easy" said Gwaine from behind them. "And with his being crown prince, this goes against everything he's been taught" he added. Merlin shook his head.

"No, I don't think Arthur really cares about being a prince or anything like that at the moment" Merlin said. Gwaine smiled and nodded.

"A son worried about his parents?" he asked softly. Merlin nodded.

"and do you worry about them, the way he does?" Gwaine asked. Merlin frowned.

"What sort of question is that?" he asked.

"One that you will need to answer for yourself, before we can return" Gwaine told him, spurring his horse a bit faster and going past Merlin and Morgana. The pair watched him, then looked at each other.

"Does he think I'm heartless?" Merlin asked. Morgana shook her head.

"Merlin, no one who knows you can say your heartless" she said softly.

"Hold!" Arthur suddenly called, the group coming to a halt. Arthur was scanning the woods around them, watching.

"Arthur?" asked Merlin riding up to him.

"We're being watched" he said softly. Beside him Gwaine nodded.

"Yes" he agreed. Merlin looked back at Leon and the others and gestured them to take up positions around Morgana and Gwen.

"Bandits" hissed Percival from where he was situated beside Morgana. Arthur looked back at him and nodded, then slowly dismounted his Unicorn, Merlin doing the same, Gwaine remained on his horse. Behind him the three knights had also dismounted but stayed where they were, weapons drawn.

"Show yourselves!" Arthur yelled out suddenly.

"So eager to die are you?" a voice called back.

"I assure you, it is not we who will be dying" Arthur replied. There was the sound of laughter from all around them, then the trees and bushes came alive as several men emerged, all carrying weapons of some kind, swords, daggers, maces and others.

"Seven of you against 20 of us? I don't like your odds" said a man stepping forwards, he was about forty, and wore a leather tunic his hair was a light colour, his voice was the one who'd called out before, and he brandished a long sword, swinging it expertly.

"State your intentions" said Gwaine calling down to him. The man stopped and laughed.

"You hear that boys? They want to know our 'intensions'" the man said, around him the other men began to laugh as well.

"Pretty simple, we kill you and the others, and take your women back to our employer" he said.

"You can try" Merlin stated. The man turned to him.

"Oh we will" he promised.

"you have no idea of who your messing with!" Morgana called. The man looked at her.

"She's a feisty one, yours I take it" he said looking at Merlin. "But tell then, who am I dealing with?" he asked.

"I am Arthur Pendragon, crown prince of Camelot" Arthur said stepping forwards. The man mock bowed to him.

"Then I am in honoured company indeed" he replied. "So this must be Merlin" he said, looking at him.

"That's right"

"A double honour" the man said. "I am Tristan" he said.

"I've never heard of you" Arthur said. Tristan smiled.

"Then obviously I'm doing my job right" he replied.

"And what do we have here?" asked a woman walking out from the trees. Tristan looked at her and smiled.

"Arthur and Merlin Pendragon of all people" Tristan said. Then he looked back at Arthur. "My.. associate, Isolde" he introduced.

"Can't we just kill them and be done with it?" called one of the bandits. Tristan looked over at him.

"You'll have to forgive my friend, you see its been such a long time since we had a good skirmish" Tristan said. "But, I must see to their needs, so if you'll forgive me, it's been a pleasure, but I have my orders" he said, gesturing the men forwards.

"Wait" Isolde suddenly said, Tristan looking at her expectantly. "If they really are who they say they are, then they will be worth much more to us alive" she said. Tristan frowned, then looked at his men, with a gesture backing them away.

"And if they're not?" he asked her mildly. Isolde smiled at him.

"Then we can kill them just as easily when we get back" she said. Tristan looked back at them, then nodded.

"You'll come with us, and I pray for your sakes this is not a deception" he said.

"It is no deception" Gwen called out. Arthur however went to move forwards, to attack, only to be stopped by Gwaine.

"Let this play out young prince" he said with a smile. Arthur shrugged him off, but re-holstered his weapon.

"there's a good lad" Tristan said.

* * *

><p>"Well my dear Vivienne, have you made your decision?" asked Balinor as he approached the cell. Vivienne looked up from where she sat by Uther.<p>

"I have indeed" she said, standing. Balinor moved up the bars, Vivienne doing the same. Balinor looked at her, expectantly. Vivienne smiled then spat in his face.

"You will never have our sons" she hissed. Balinor blinked, then wiped the spit from his face.

"I knew you'd say that" he admitted. "Such a pity, but well, what am I meant to do?" he asked, sounding almost reasonable. Then he turned away, looking at Morgause.

"Bring her, then come back and make sure he is in pieces when we return" he said. Vivienne fought the magic but it was no use as she was dragged from the cell.

"I'll kill you for this Balinor! I swear I will kill you!" Uther roared.

* * *

><p>They were halfway to the room Balinor had set up as his torture chamber when Morgause stopped and looked around.<p>

"What is it?" he demanded.

"The witch is free" Morgause said. Balinor's face became a mask of rage.

"How?" he demanded. Morgause shook her head.

"I don't know"

"Then I suggest you find out" he said. Morgause looked over at Vivienne.

"Your plans fail, even now" Vivienne said looking over at Balinor. Balinor for his part grabbed her roughly and pushed her forwards.

"We'll see about that" he snarled, he had gone all of three feet when Vivienne vanished. Balinor roared, and turned to his daughter.

"FIND HER!" he roared.

* * *

><p>Uther looked up from where he was sat, sobbing with worry for his wife.<p>

"Uther" he looked up, seeing the last person he thought he would standing there. The small druid boy Mordred.

"are you well enough to stand?" Mordred asked. Uther nodded but then shook his head.

"Vivienne, Balinor has her, please, I don't care about me, but you must help her" Uther said softly. Mordred looked at him, then smiled.

"I already have, now we need to leave" he said.

"But-"

"Uther, there is nothing to be done here. You trusted your sons to follow your orders, now I ask you to trust me, Nimueh is already free, but we need you, for while your sons raise their army, we too must raise our own"

"They're what?" asked Uther, blinking.

"Even now it begins, but to defeat Balinor we will need both strength and Magic. They gather the forces of Strength, we must do the same for Magic" Mordred said. Uther stood then nodded.

"And my queen?" he asked again.

"Is safe, with Nimueh" Mordred said. Uther smiled and took the child's outstretched hand.

"Then take me to her" Uther said. A moment later they both vanished.

* * *

><p>Balinor rounded the corner to the cells, coming to a halt and roaring in rage on finding it empty. Quickly he turned and ran to the courtyard where the Dragons he commanded waited.<p>

"Find them, I don't care if you have to burn every inch of every kingdom! Find them!" he commanded. From off to the side Kilgharrah laughed.

"So it begins, as I told you it would. Your downfall is approaching Balinor" Kilgharrah informed him. Balinor rounded on him, striding forwards.

"You knew this would happen!" he stated.

"I did and I also warned you, you did not heed those warnings, so whatever follows is now on your shoulders Dragonlord, not mine" Kilgharrah told him, taking flight. Balinor watched as the traitorous Dragon flew over the roof of the castle.

* * *

><p>The group were led to a large network of caverns situated within the base of a large cliff, outside there were several guards, who quickly moved over, weapons drawn. A moment later a large dark skinned man stepped out, clicking his neck as he moved.<p>

"If he wanted prisoners, he'd have asked for them" the man stated.

"I know that Helios, but if these people are who they claim to be, then we shall be very rich indeed" Isolde told him. Helios stepped forwards, examining the prisoners. Arthur, Merlin, Morgana and the others standing defiantly.

"They've got guts I'll give them that" he said. He turned to another of the bandits.

"go get him, tell them we have, 'guests'" he sneered, turning back, then walking away.

"I hope your magic can get us out of this Gwaine because I can see this going very bad very quickly" muttered Lancelot.

"Bite your tongue, or I'll remove your mouth" Gwaine replied. "And don't think I can't" he added.

"Will you both be quiet" Gwen of all people hissed at them. "this is bad enough without you drawing attention to us" she whispered. Over at the entrance, Helios, Tristan and Isolde had stopped talking and were looking at them, finally, apparently satisfied they weren't going to try to escape, because, to be honest, they were all weaponless, and in the middle of enemy territory, so where could they go.

"I don't care who they say they are! I do not take prisoners, you know the rules!" said a mans voice from the entrance to the cavern. A moment later he emerged, and beside Morgana Gwen gasped.

"Elyan?" she whispered. He turned, then blinked.

"Gwen?" he replied.

"Wait, you two know each other?" asked Arthur. Gwen nodded and smiled as she stepped forwards.

"He's my brother" she said. Behind the group, Gwaine smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Elyan asked, as he pulled her into a hug.

"Fleeing, mostly" she replied. Elyan frowned.

"Fleeing what?" he asked. "What's happened?"

"Balinor" she said.

"Who?"

"Long story, suffice to say he's captured Camelot with his dragons, we're trying to find an army to take the battle back to him" Gwen said. Elyan stepped back and then looked at the others.

"I think, we all need to have a long talk" Elyan said, then he looked at the guards.

"Release them" he said. "and see that they and their steeds are fed and watered" he added.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to go very bad now" muttered Helios.

* * *

><p>Far away, in a hidden cavern far beneath the surface of the land, Mordred appeared with Uther at his side, almost immediately Vivienne was in Uther's arms, holding him tightly. Nimueh smiled as Mordred moved over to her and took her hand, while around them the Druids that called this cavern home watched in silence. Mordred closed his eyes, then looked up at Nimueh.<p>

"What is it?" she asked.

"The Dragons search for us" he said. Then he smiled, and looked over at Uther. "And the Armies begin to gather" he added. Uther smiled as he hugged his wife.


	10. Chapter 10

The cavern was dank, dark, smelled remotely of mould, but it was home to the small army that inhabited it. None of them spoke as they were led down winding paths, aware all the time of Helios gaze upon them from behind. Eventually Elyan led them into a large room, gesturing for them to sit. They did so, and he regarded them, one at a time, then took a deep breath.

"So this… Balinor, he's a Dragonlord I take it?" Elyan began.

"He is" said Arthur. Elyan nodded, and looked at his sister.

"And you're hoping to raise an army to defeat these Dragons?" he asked softly.

"And whatever else he has control of" Gwen said. Elyan raised an eyebrow.

"We know he can also use Serkets" Lancelot said. Elyan looked at him.

"Dragon's and Serkets?" he asked. "Isn't that a bit much for any army to deal with?" he asked.

"But we must try" Merlin said from where he was sitting between Arthur and Morgana.

"Indeed, but even if you were to get back to Camelot, how would you fight both? An army cannot fly to defeat the dragons, and no armour known can resist the sting of a Serket" Elyan stated.

"Its our home, would you not try to defend it if it was yours?" asked Leon.

"Oh, no, you misunderstand, I don't doubt you will try, but you will need more help than what you have so far" Elyan said.

"We have nothing but what you see here" said Gwen softly. Elyan looked at her and nodded, before he stood.

"I'll have food brought in for you, you can rest here the night at least" he said.

"We thank you for your offer, but time is of the essence to us" Arthur said. Elyan nodded at him.

"Just, give me a few hours" he said, walking away.

* * *

><p>"I know what you're thinking" Said Helios as he followed Elyan out. Elyan sighed, and looked at him.<p>

"I know, and it goes against everything we've set our minds to, and if it was anyone but my sister who was involved.." his voice trailed off. Helios stopped and gripped his wrist.

"I have no quarrel with your decisions. You have led us fairly, and stood by us, it is not me you need to convince" he said softly. Elyan smiled.

"So I can count on your support?"

"You already have it my friend, but one vote alone does not count for anything" Helios reminded him.

"I know, but if need be, I will go alone, I'd rather not, but-"

"You will not go alone, Whatever you chose I will face it with you" Helios told him. Elyan smiled and nodded.

"Thank you my friend" he said. Helios grinned.

"it still might be just the two of us with them yet" he reminded.

* * *

><p>Uther's wounds had been healed, and now he sat in a small room with Vivienne, that had been provided for them by the druids. Both of them were tired, having gone through so much so quickly over the past week or so. Slowly they looked up as a young woman with dark hair walked in carrying two small bowls. She knelt down and handed them one each.<p>

"It is not much, but please eat" she said gently. Vivienne smiled at her.

"thank you" she said, meaning it. Uther took his bowl and looked at the sloppy mess in it, but smiled. These were a simple, if powerful people, but their kindness was legendary. He picked up the spoon and ate some of the food, he was startled to realise that although it looked revolting, it was actually quite pleasant

"Thank you" he echoed as he chewed. The woman nodded and smiled, then moved away.

"what are you thinking?" asked Vivienne as they ate. Uther looked at her.

"I am thinking, what right do we have to involve these people in our conflict. They've done no wrong, we can't expect them to stand with us when the time comes" he said.

"That choice is not yours" said a small voice from the doorway. They looked over to see Mordred walking in, accompanied by Nimueh.

"When Balinor sent his Dragon to the isle of the blessed, he created a great imbalance in the force of magic. A lot of good, kind people died that day" he said. Uther nodded at the child, finding himself awed at how wise he seemed to be.

"Still, I will not ask them to fight for me" he said. Mordred smiled, then took Uther's hand.

"We do not choose to fight for you. We chose to fight alongside you" he said. "Now, I believe it is time for you to both rest, and in the morning, you can speak to your sons" he said.

"We can speak to them?" asked Vivienne. Mordred nodded.

"Yes, but they too are having this same discussion" he replied. "When it is done, we can work on a plan" he stated. Uther nodded, then suddenly gripped Mordred's hand again. The boy looked at him, quizzically.

"Tell your friends, I would be honoured to have them at my side" he said. Mordred smiled and nodded, before Uther let go and watched the remarkable boy walk out.

"Nimueh?" asked Vivienne, looking at her.

"I came to see how you both were, and to apologise" she said.

"Whatever for?" asked Uther.

"You charged me with the protection of your sons, and I failed, and I failed when the Dragon's came. I know words are not good enough, but they are all I can offer" she said.

"Nimueh, you have been the most loyal person I've known throughout everything that has happened. Yes you have magic, but no one can expect the impossible. Was it not you who kept Arthur alive when he was poisoned? Was it not you who protected Merlin when he was in danger from the Dragon and the Widows?" asked Uther. "If anything, it is I who must apologise to you, you have gone dangerously close to exhaustion because of what's happened, and I know what that can do to a sorcerer" Uther said. Nimueh smiled as Vivienne took her hand.

"We would not want you anywhere else" she said. Nimueh nodded at them.

"Now you, rest as well" said Uther.

"Yes my liege" she replied with a bow, then turned and walked out.

* * *

><p>Merlin stood at the entrance of the cave, looking out into the star lit sky. They'd been here for most of the day, and there had been no word yet from Elyan. He had however said they could leave the big room to which they'd been taken, so the group had done just that, except for Arthur who waited with Gwen for her brother's return. A cool breeze whipped through the night air, rustling the leaves of the nearby trees.<p>

"You okay?" asked Morgana from behind him. Merlin turned and smiled at her.

"Just thinking" he replied, turning his gaze back out to the night sky. Morgana walked up next to him, taking his hand gently.

"About?" she asked softly.

"Camelot, my parents" he said.

"I'm sure they're alright" she said. Merlin smiled and closed his eyes briefly.

"I hope so" he said softly. Morgana smiled and leant her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think they're gone?" she asked softly. Merlin thought for a second then shook his head.

"I don't know what to think, except maybe Arthur was right" he said. "We shouldn't be here, we should have stayed" he replied, turning to her. Morgana took both his hands now.

"I'm not going to lose you again" she said to him. Merlin smiled and kissed her gently.

"Whatever happens, I'll always be there with you" he told her. Morgana pulled back slightly.

"Whatever happens, we will live though this" she told him. "Promise me that" she said. Merlin nodded.

"I promise" he replied. They kissed again, feeling the passion rising in each other, but they would have to hold it in check.

"DRAGON!" the cry from the look out brought them both back to their senses, they looked out, seeing a large blue dragon swooping over the tree tops. Behind it another two appeared, circling above.

"sound the alarm!" yelled another look out before his tower was engulfed in flame, the man falling in a burning pyre to the ground screaming. Merlin, still grasping Morgana's hand pulled her back into the cave, but they'd already been seen. The Dragon on the ground began moving forwards into a lumbering run, breathing fire into the cave entrance.

* * *

><p>Arthur looked at Gwen as screams began to echo through the caverns. He stood up as Elyan ran in with Helios, Tristan and Isolde.<p>

"What's going on?" asked Gwen as Merlin and Morgana ran in, followed by Gwaine, Lancelot and Leon. Percival also appeared, moving to Morgana's side.

"Seems your friend has found you" muttered Tristan.

"There's Dragon's up top, at least three" said Merlin. Arthur looked at him, then at Elyan.

"Is there another way out of here?" he demanded. Elyan nodded.

"But where would you go?" he demanded.

"Anywhere is better than here, if we can get out the chances are the Dragon's will leave you alone" Arthur said. As if in response there was more screaming from somewhere.

"you'd leave here to protect my people?" asked Elyan.

"They're not part of this, they don't deserve to die for us" Merlin told him. Elyan looked at them and smiled.

"I like these people" Helios admitted. Elyan looked over at Tristan and Isolde who both nodded slowly.

"Tell the survivors to pack what weapons they can" Elyan said, then he looked at Arthur. "We're going to war" Arthur slowly stepped forwards, clasping Elyan's hand.

"We might not be much of an army, but we can fight" Elyan told him. Arthur nodded and smiled.

"Make sure your people stay out of the Dragon's sight" Arthur said. Elyan nodded.

"That won't be easy" he stated.

"It will with two decoy's" Merlin told him.

"You can't!" said Morgana stepping forwards. Merlin looked at her and smiled.

"Merlin's right, it's us they're after, and it's us they'll chase" Arthur said. Morgana shook her head.

"No, I forbid it" she stated, then she turned to Merlin. "You promised me" she stated. He took her hands, then kissed her, before looking at Percival.

"Keep her safe" he said. Percival nodded, then watched as Merlin and Arthur ran from the room.

"I hope you have a plan" said Arthur as the pair of them ran.

"Yep. We run" replied Merlin.

"That's your plan? Run?" asked Arthur.

"We want to get those Dragon's away right?" Merlin asked.

"Remind me never to let you into strategy meetings" Arthur said, but with a grin.

The two men emerged from the cave, the Dragon was facing away from them, fortunately. They quickly mounted their waiting Unicorns, then Nodding at each other both yelled. The Dragon turned, roaring as it saw them, above them the two in the sky swooped down towards them. They spurred their horses into motion, running from the Dragons.

"Well I'll be, it worked" said Elyan with a grin.

"But at what price?" Morgana muttered as the watched the two men and the chasing Dragons. Behind her, Gwen put a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Kill them… NOW!" Roared Balinor as he watched the Dragons chasing the two princes from the scrying font Morgause had set up in the audience chamber. Beside him, Morgause watched just as intently.<p>

* * *

><p>Uther and Vivienne looked up as Nimueh ran in.<p>

"What is it? What's happened?" demanded Vivienne standing.

"Balinor's found them" she said. Uther moved past her quickly into the other part of the cavern, the Druids were all gathered around a large pool that showed the fleeing princes.

"What are they doing?" he whispered.

"Drawing them away" said Mordred. Uther looked at his sons, rage and pride vying for dominance in his emotions.

* * *

><p>The two mean continued to run, but behind them the Dragon's were not letting up. The nearest one, an orange coloured one, spewed flame towards them.<p>

"This isn't working!" yelled Arthur, as they skidded to a halt, in front of them was a sheer chasm, far too wide for even the Unicorns to jump.

"And you said run" Arthur said looking at Merlin as they backed up, the Orange Dragon landing with a thud.

"I'm sorry Arthur" Merlin whispered. Arthur looked at him.

"The others are safe, that's all that matters" he said. Merlin nodded at him. In front of them the Orange Dragon opened its wide jaws, then went crashing across the ground howling as it tumbled from the impact that had sent it reeling.

"I would suggest you both get out of here!" Kilgharrah roared at them as it swooped up to tackle the blue dragon.

* * *

><p>"WHAT IS THAT THING DOING?" Balinor was livid as he watched Kilgharrah save his enemies. He turned to Morgause. "He has betrayed me once too often" he sneered.<p>

"Father, what are you doing?" asked Morgause as he stormed to the balcony.

"If he sides with our enemy then he is our enemy" he spat. Then he walked out to the remainder of the waiting Dragons.

"Find Kilgharrah, find him and kill him!" he ordered. The Dragons looked at each other.

"NOW!" screamed Balinor. Slowly they took flight, none of them seemingly happy with their orders.

* * *

><p>"I see it, I don't believe it, but I see it" muttered Uther as he digested what had just happened. Beside him Vivienne gripped his hand tightly.<p>

* * *

><p>Morgana looked up as footsteps echoed down towards the chamber, her face breaking into a grin as Merlin and Arthur both run in.<p>

"Where the hell have you been?" she demanded, running over and embracing Merlin.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you" Merlin replied.

"We need to go, Balinor knows we're here now, it won't be long before he sends more" Arthur said.

"We're ready" said Elyan with a nod. Arthur looked at him, then nodded.

"Where do we go?" asked Gwen.

"We must go to the Dragon's roost, a half days travel south" said Gwaine stepping forwards.

"Why there of all places?" asked Arthur.

"Because young prince, it is where the rest of our army will meet us, as will your parents" he stated.

"they're alive?" asked Merlin breaking into a grin. Gwaine nodded.

"They are, and now with our armies combined, the physical here, and the Magical there, Balinor will soon realise what he has to pay for his arrogance" Gwaine said. Arthur nodded then looked at the rest of the group, slowly he smiled.

"Lets go home" he stated.

* * *

><p>They made as quick progress as they could, using the cover of night to conceal themselves, but off in the distance they could hear the roar of Dragons. None of them however came very near, and Merlin had to wonder if it had anything to do with the Words Gwaine was muttering as they moved, however Merlin wasn't about to break his concentration by asking pointless questions. Instead he rode near to Morgana, who for her part, kept looking over to make sure he was still near to her. He smiled each time to assure her that yes he was fine. Eventually, they the Dragon's roost came into view, and below it:-<p>

"Oh my god" breathed Arthur slowly.

"How many Druids are there?" asked Morgana.

"Does it matter?" asked Elyan, looking at them. Slowly they moved forwards, all of them dismounting, watching the quiet druids, who slowly began to part, Uther and Vivienne walking forwards, looking at the army following their sons. Between both lots maybe over three hundred people. Slowly Uther stepped forwards, Then broke into a run, hugging both of his sons tightly. Behind him Mordred stepped forwards.

"It begins. The Magical and the Physical" he said softly, pointing from one army to the other.

* * *

><p>"The druids will have a difficult enough time bringing the Dragons down to ground level where we can attack them" said Uther, looking over at Elyan.<p>

"But the Serket's will be another matter" said Arthur. "We can't defend against both the Dragon's and the Serkets and expect to win" he said.

"We'll keep the Serket's back" said Elyan. "If we can stop them overrunning the courtyard, you can fight the Dragon's there" he stated. Uther nodded and looked over at Mordred.

"What about Balinor?" asked Vivienne, cutting in.

"We'll have to deal with him when we can" Merlin said, the main goal is to get the Dragon's and Serket's out of the picture"

"That won't be easy, I'm sure now it's his daughter, Morgause controlling them" said Nimueh.

"Then we need to at least remove her somehow" said Gwaine.

"I'll do it" said Nimueh. Gwaine looked like he was about to protest, then nodded.

"I'll remain with the king then, perhaps I can do some good there as well" Gwaine stated.

"I'm going as well" said Gwen stepping forwards, Elyan looked at her. "It's my home Elyan, you might not understand but I have little else" she said.

"I don't like it" he said. "But I do understand" he admitted.

"As am I" Vivienne stated. Uther looked at her, ashen.

"Mother…" Arthur began, she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Do not argue. I am as much involved as any of you" she said.

"I will stand by my lady" Gwen said stepping forwards next to her. Vivienne smiled at her.

"Thank you Gwen"

"Fine" Uther snarled, "But keep out of the main fight, don't go looking for trouble" he said. Vivienne smiled and patted his cheek.

"too late, I married you" she said with a chuckle. Uther rolled his eyes, then turned.

"Morgana-" he began.

"I'll be with you" she said.

"Morgana, please" said Merlin. She shook her head.

"I owe him, he killed my father in cold blood, this is my right" she said, looking at him. There was a loud thump outside the tent causing everyone to jump, but there was no screaming, so they paid it no heed.

"Now that's settled, any idea how we get into the city?" asked Helios, speaking up.

"We can use the assault tunnels" said Uther. They won't expect us to come pouring _out_ of the Citadel" he said.

"its one thing to use the assault tunnels, its something else to reach them unobserved" said Isolde. Beside her, Tristan nodded.

"I think I can help with that" said a voice from outside. They all turned, Merlin pulling back the tent flap to show Kilgharrah watching them. The druids backed away from him.

"I mean you no harm, in fact it is because of Balinor's orders to me that I have turned against him. You have no idea of the sorrow it caused me to kill those on the Isle of the Blessed" he said.

"You. You saved my sons" said Uther stepping forwards. "It was you who set this in motion, what is happening now" he added. "Why would you aid us against the orders of a Dragonlord?"

"Because I must. Balinor no longer holds power on me, he lost that right when he struck me. But above that, he is evil. If he were to remain in power, unchecked, the results would be disastrous to us all" the Dragon said.

"How would you be able to help?" asked Gwen softly.

"Because he hunts me too. Balinor is many things, but he is above all else, single minded, if he sees me, then he will send at least some of the Dragon's under his command after me" Kilgharrah said. Uther looked at the Dragon, then at the group, before nodding.

"Then it is settled. The Druids will help attack the remaining Dragons, Elyan and his army will deal with the Serkets and Kilgharrah will be out decoy" he stated. Around the tent, the group nodded.

"Then we'd all best rest, we take the fight to Balinor tomorrow" he stated, then nodding at everyone, walked out. Soon only Arthur, Merlin Morgana and Gwen were left.

"I do not like the idea of you two fighting" said Arthur looking at them.

"Deal with it" Morgana told him sharply. Arthur sighed and shook his head, looking at Merlin for support.

"Can you deny her this chance to avenge her father?" asked Merlin softly. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"It was so much easier dealing with you two when you weren't a couple" he huffed.

"Sire, no matter what happens, we need to do this" Gwen said, looking at Arthur. "Not to prove some point, but because, honestly, we're going to need all the help we can get"

"That doesn't mean I have to like it" Arthur shot back. "Just make sure you stay as safe as you can, both of you" he said, then walked out.

"You know Gwen, I think you're growing on him" said Merlin with a chuckle. Gwen flushed slightly.

"I would never…" she began, but Morgana held up her hand. Gwen rolled her eyes, then hurriedly left the tent, Merlin and Morgana both chuckling. Slowly it died down and they looked at each other.

"Well, I guess we should get some rest" said Morgana, as she watched him. Merlin nodded.

"Yeah. Rest" he agreed, then pulled her to him.

* * *

><p>Outside the tent Gwaine looked over, then rolling his eyes, magically sealed it as he chuckled.<p>

"Rest indeed" he muttered as he turned back to a smiling Nimueh.

"How are the wards holding?" he asked, turning back to the topic at hand. Nimueh looked around.

"The Druids are taking turns to reinforce them, as long as they do so, Balinor and his Dragon's won't be able to find us" she said.

"Yet Kilgharrah found us" Gwaine stated. Nimueh smiled at him.

"Because he is no longer with Balinor" she said, pausing as Arthur walked back past them, Uther at his side. Gwaine gripped Uther's arm.

"Its best not go in there at the moment" he said.

"I just need to check something" Uther said.

"Sire, I wouldn't go in there" Nimueh said.

"Is something wrong?" asked Arthur. His Father's features mirroring the question.

"No not at all" Gwaine said. "But, it would seem your son and the lady Morgana are… in the passion of the moment" he said.

"They're what?" asked Arthur as Uther began to laugh.

"I see" said Uther, turning away.

"What are you on about?" asked Arthur as his father moved away. Then his eyes shot wide open. "dirty little git" he muttered.

"Now now Arthur, I'm sure one day we'll have to protect your privacy" Uther said with a grin.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Uther, Arthur and Merlin surveyed the army before them, magic users and fighters alike and felt humbled. The Druids because they had chosen the fight because they believed it was right, and Elyan's army, because of his love for his sister.<p>

"My friends, this day will mark a new beginning for us all, today we shall stand together against a foe that knows no mercy, nor shows any honour in his actions" Uther began. "I do not know how many will emerge from this battle, but I do know we will give Balinor a day he will not soon forget. The druids, who's kin were mercilessly slaughtered at Balinor's command, the people who died so my sons might live. I ask you above all to remember them and fight for their honour!" he yelled. "You all have your tasks, you all have your duties, but above all else, you have each other!" he yelled, there was a cheer from the crowd.

"To arms!" Uther called, the people falling into line. Slowly Uther grinned as Kilgharrah swooped overhead.

"Its time" he said.

The battle for Camelot, had begun.


	11. Chapter 11

Balinor paced the room, back and forth, occasionally shooting annoyed glances at his daughter and her lack of success in finding the Pendragons. Finally he stopped, and snapped at her.

"Well?" he demanded. Morgause looked at him and shook her head.

"They are being hidden" she said. Balinor rolled his eyes.

"By who? Who would dare challenge me?" he demanded, his faith in his power absolute. He knew of course Uther would be up to something, but for someone out there to be protecting him…. No. Balinor was not happy at all.

"Find them" he sneered walking out onto the Balcony. Morgause sighed and then turned back to the scrying font.

Outside he looked up into the air, seeing his Dragon's circling overhead. Suddenly he turned as Kilgharrah roared overhead. Livid to the core he screamed at the retreating dragon, several of those in the air, turning to give chase.

* * *

><p>Arthur watched the sky, seeing Kilgharrah swoop away with several of the Dragon's in pursuit.<p>

"That's our cue!" he yelled, running forwards, Nimueh using her magic to open the gates to the assault tunnels beneath the city. Arthur stood to the side as people poured forwards from hiding and into the tunnels, Uther in the lead. Arthur kept glancing skyward, this was taking longer than he had thought, and all it would take was for one Dragon to spot them now and it would all be over, however, eventually the last of the people were inside, Merlin taking the rear, Arthur following him in, closing the gate.

Morgause looked up, frowning, sensing something, but unable to pin point it. Outside her Father was roaring, before he stormed back in.

"He thinks he can taunt me?" he demanded. Morgause frowned. "Kilgharrah" Balinor told her. Morgause nodded. That must have been what she sensed.

In the tunnels everyone moved quietly, but quickly. Beside Merlin Arthur nudged him.

"Have fun last night?" he whispered. Merlin frowned. "You and Morgana" he grinned. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Just as intense as the first time" he replied, moving off, Arthur nodded, then blinked.

"First time?" he whispered, quickly moving after his brother.

"First time?" he repeated as he caught up.

"I know we're brother's Arthur, that doesn't mean I tell you everything I get up to" Merlin said.

"Wait, you mean that night before we left…?"

"Yep"

"you said you were having a long hard talk with her about the future" said Arthur. Merlin grinned.

"Think about it" he winked. Arthur frowned, then made a gagging motion.

"That's disgusting" he said as they caught up with the main group, moving forwards to stand near to Uther, Morgana and Nimueh.

"Right, you all know what to do" said Uther. In front of him he watched the assembled armies nodding. Vivienne and Gwen moved over to Elyan, both of them brandishing swords. Uther caught his wife's eyes and nodded at her She returned it, holding the sword she carried steady in her hand.

"Lets do this" Uther said, then turning he ran up the last passageway, everyone else following him at a run.

* * *

><p>Balinor had returned to the battlements, and was looking at the sky for any other sign of Kilgharrah, so was startled when beneath him there was a roar and people began to emerge from the citadel, running into the courtyard, his Dragons still on the ground being taken completely by surprise. At the edge, by the gates, the Serket's turned, clattering as the enemy rushed forwards.<p>

"Who dares?" Balinor hissed, a moment later he caught sight of Uther, Arthur and Merlin moving up to face off against one of the dragons.

"Kill them!" he roared, pointing at the three men, in the sky above two Dragons turned and began to move towards the three men, only to be blasted back a moment later by the magic from the Druids

Merlin looked over and up at the battlements, seeing Balinor glaring down at them. He looked over at Arthur who was facing off against a Serket.

"Arthur!" he called out.

"What?" Arthur called as he moved around the creature.

"I'm going for Balinor!" he shouted. Arthur paused briefly.

"Be careful!" he called. Merlin turned and saw Nimueh watching him. Then he ran to Morgana, kissing her

"Merlin? What?" she asked confused, the frowned as he ran into the citadel with Nimueh, then turned as a Serket hissed coming towards her, Gwaine and Percival, then she had no time to spare in her concerns as the beast was on them.

* * *

><p>The Serkets at the gate had been driven back down into a small clearing in lower town. Elyan had put Vivienne and Gwen in what he'd hoped was a safe spot by the Tavern, but really, with this many Serket's here, was anywhere safe. Still he'd chosen this spot, sending his troops down further to try and stop any more Serket reinforcements from getting through, that still meant they had to deal with the ones here though. He hacked at one of them, causing it to hiss, even as beside him Helios embedded his blade deep into the mouth of another. Across from him, Tristan and Isolde were doing a tag team between one of the bigger Serkets, both hacking at it. And behind him he heard both Gwen and Vivienne begin to attack one that had gotten too close to them.<p>

"I hate these things" he grumbled, as another moved towards him.

* * *

><p>"Father!" Arthur called as he ducked the attack from a nearby Serket. Uther looked over, as he found himself standing next to Lancelot and Leon, attacking one of the Dragons that had landed. Arthur pointed to the steps where Morgana, Gwaine and Percival were busy dealing with another Serket. Uther nodded, gesturing some troops to go and assist them.<p>

"Where's Merlin?" Uther asked. Arthur looked at the Castle.

"He's gone for Balinor"

"Idiot boy" Uther hissed, moving forwards, when another dragon landed. Arthur had dispatched the Serket, but the Dragon had set it eyes on him. With a snarl Uther turned and joined his son.

* * *

><p>The castle was strangely silent as Merlin and Nimueh traversed its dark hallways, suddenly they stopped as Morgause rounded the corner ahead of them. Nimueh slowly stepped forwards, gesturing to Merlin.<p>

"I'll deal with her, you get Balinor" she said. Merlin nodded and moved off down a small side turning, and ran up the steps.

"you" said Morgause stepping forwards slowly, arrogantly, "Killed my mother"

"She died by her own actions" Nimueh replied as she held her hands up.

"Not from what I saw. And now, you're going to go to hell for it!" Morgause screamed, lashing out with her magic. Nimueh's hands glowed, and the battle began.

* * *

><p>Merlin moved quickly towards the Audience chamber, unsheathing his sword as he moved. The chamber itself was in darkness, but he could hear from the battlements, Balinor's booming voice. Slowly Merlin stepped out, Balinor looking over at him, then smiling.<p>

"Come to claim your revenge?" he taunted.

"No, I've come to end this" Merlin replied. Balinor laughed, then pulled his own sword free, taking up a fighting stance.

"Then by all means, I dare you to try, dear nephew" he sneered. Merlin looked at him, then took a deep breath, before raising his own sword, he moved forwards quickly, their blades clashing together.

"You had the jump on me last time, not again" Merlin said through gritted teeth.

"You were easy prey then, you'll be easy prey this time" Balinor said.

* * *

><p>In the courtyard two more Dragons had landed, and the Druids were doing what they could to keep them down and in range of the weapons while at the same time trying to protect Elyan's forces from the Serkets. Uther and Arthur had finished with the previous Dragon that had landed, but were both distracted by the sounds of fighting from above. Both looked up to see Balinor and Merlin, swords clashing as they moved to and fro along the battlements. Both men wanted to help, but there was little they could do to assist, instead they had to trust in Merlin. Uther turned away, towards the two downed Dragons, Arthur at his side, Morgana and Gwaine there a moment later with them. Together the charged, Gwaine using his magic as best he could to emphasize their attacks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ugly bastard" muttered Helios as he withdrew his sword from the face of a Serket. Behind him Elyan, Tristan and Isolde fought another two of the beasts, stopping them from reaching their goal, which they realised, was Vivienne. However they were all surprised to see both the Queen and Gwen doing damage to the enemy as well, hacking at the creatures that got too close, holding them long enough for one of the others to finish it off, but Helios knew at least five of the corpses were of their doing.<p>

"Helios! Left!" shouted Elyan, Helios growled and swung around as the next wave of Serket's scuttled into view. With a roar he charged forwards.

* * *

><p>Nimueh dodged the powerful attack from the other sorcerer, quietly worried at how powerful she truly was, and the fact, she didn't seem to know just how strong either.<p>

"Tired?" asked Morgause launching another volley at her. Nimueh moved out of the way and returned her own volley.

"I'm just getting started!" Nimueh said.

"Good, I was getting bored"

* * *

><p>"Give it up boy, you're no match for a Dragonlord" Balinor said as he battled Merlin back. "I promise, I'll make it easy on you"<p>

"Not as easy as I will on you" Merlin spat back, bringing his blade downwards, both hitting the stone of the battlements, causing sparks to fly, then Balinor was falling back again, Merlin once again on the offensive. Down in the courtyard there was a roar as another dragon fell, the group turning to the next one.

"Face it you lost" Merlin said to him. Balinor roared and began beating back at Merlin, he thrust out, slicing into Merlin's thigh, not enough to wound, but enough to tear at the clothing there. Merlin danced back, bringing his sword up to deflect another incoming blow, more sparks issued from the stone.

* * *

><p>The first Dragon hit the ground with a thud, its blood pooling around the already soaked courtyard, the group ignoring it, turning to the second one and moving forwards.<p>

"You know, sooner or later our luck's going to run out" Arthur said. Uther nodded at him, it was true, but still, they had to do what they could.

"Then we keep fighting until it does" said Morgana, stabbing out at the Dragon with the sword she had got hold of.

* * *

><p>The Serkets were becoming a major nuisance to Elyan and the others, but still, they had vowed to help retake the city and this is what they'd been charged with, stopping the Serkets, and protecting Vivienne.<p>

"You know" said Isolde as they passed each other, hacking out. "I never thought this would be so much fun" she grinned.

"When this is all over, we, all of us, are going to have a long and hard talk about what you all consider fun" Elyan said, drawing a laugh from Tristan and Helios. There was a scream from behind them and they turned running forwards as two Serket's broke through the lines lower down, heading for Vivienne and Gwen. The two women held up their weapons, glanced at each other then both charged forwards, between the claws, hacking away at the beasts. The Serkets both roared, then fell. Vivienne, covered in its blood, looked over at Elyan.

"Still doubt our ability?" she asked mildly. Tristan and Helios both grinned.

"I would be honoured if my lady would lend her skill" Elyan said with a bow. Vivienne grinned then moved next to him, Gwen at her side as the broken line continued to break, Serket's pouring through towards them.

* * *

><p>Morgause went flying backwards, taken unaware by Nimueh's magic. Slowly she sat up, knocking the other woman back with her own attack, before scrambling to her feet. Around them the corridor was a mess of shattered vases, smoking drapes and cracked walls, but as both women stood and faced off again, neither cared much for the décor. At the same instant magical energy lanced out between them creating a huge amount of conflicting energy between them. Both women strained as they applied pressure, trying to force it towards their opposite number.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Clang!<em> Balinor deflected Merlin's attack, only to have his own one deflected. Both men were sweating, breathing heavily, but neither ready to give in. Both swords pressed close to each other, Merlin and Balinor both leaning into the attack. Balinor grunted from the effort, then suddenly Merlin broke away, jumping back, Balinor staggering forwards. The man recovered quickly and spun around with his blade, Merlin brought his own one up and there was a loud clatter as the sword flew from Balinor's grip to fall to the courtyard below. Merlin slowly advanced, holding his sword out to arms length, at Balinor's throat.

"Yield" he whispered. Balinor grinned, then kicked out, Merlin jumped back as Balinor moved away pulling a dagger from his belt. Without warning he threw it, and it ripped into Merlin's arm, causing him to grunt in pain and drop his sword which Balinor quickly grabbed. Merlin looked up at him as the man circled around him.

"Never" Balinor hissed, raising the sword. Merlin suddenly smiled, and then, grabbing the dagger Balinor had just cut him with thrust it upwards into Balinor's stomach. Balinor dropped the sword, eyes wide as he staggered back, looking at the dagger in his stomach.

"No more chances Balinor" Merlin said. Then with a mighty kick to his chest he sent Balinor over the edge of the battlements to land with a wet thud in the courtyard below.

* * *

><p>"HE DID IT!" Screamed Morgana, Uther turned to her then looked around a grin on his face, seeing Balinor's lifeless body on the ground, his blood mixing with that of the slain. He looked up, smiling as Merlin looked down at them. A moment later Kilgharrah appeared above the battlefield.<p>

"CALL THEM YOUNG DRAGONLORD! CALL THEM AND END THIS!" he roared.

"How?" called Merlin.

"You already know" Kilgharrah told him. Merlin frowned then closed his eyes. Slowly he opened them and looked up.

"_O Drakon, Cest La ma Tores! Sidhu Neis__t lama Tor!"_ he called out. The effect was immediate, the Dragons around the castle began breaking off, flying off into the sky.

* * *

><p>The magical energy between the two sorcerers was growing in strength and intensity. But neither of them moved, both just glaring at the other, pouring more and more energy into the attack, which now crackled audibly. Nimueh took a deep breath, closing her eyes, then snapped them open.<p>

"_LOSTAURIUS!"_ She screamed, the energy from her hands intensified so suddenly that Morgause was completely unprepared, it flew back, blasting her backwards to hit the wall so hard that the magical energy caused a portion of the roof to collapse in, Nimueh took a deep breath, walking forwards seeing Morgause's hand poking out from beneath the rubble the fingers twitched for a moment, then fell still, the hand going limp.

* * *

><p>At the gates the group were all bloodied, and beaten, but alive. The Serket's, those that had survived slowly backed away, then turning, fled from the city. Helios gave a booming laugh and patted Elyan on the shoulder. The other man grinned, and then looked at the others, before bowing to Vivienne.<p>

"If my lady ever tires of ruling, you will forever be welcomed with us" he said with a bow. Vivienne smirked at him.

"Oh get up you prat" she mumbled, Helios and the others breaking into fits of laughter. Slowly they turned and made their way up to the courtyard, Vivienne running into Uther's arms, looking over at the corpse of Balinor. Then she looked over at Arthur who, like his father was bloodied, but alive. She pulled him into a hug as well, and he returned it fondly.

"My lord" said Gwaine, nodding at the castle steps. Uther looked over to see Merlin supporting Nimueh walking slowly down the steps. Uther wasted no time, running over to Merlin and pulling him into a tight embrace, then the others were there. He grinned as he embraced his mother, then turned to Arthur.

"You look how I feel" Merlin quipped.

"I probably do at that" Arthur agreed with a grin.

No, this wouldn't do. Breaking into a smile of his own, Merlin pulled Arthur into a hug, his brother grinning like an idiot, much to everyone else's amusement. Finally they broke away, and Merlin turned to Morgana. She walked up to him, touching his arm gently.

"I'll live" he promised her. Morgana smiled.

"Good" she replied, then they kissed, passionately, holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it. Over from them, Gwaine and Nimueh were both embracing, smiling at each other.

"So You get your queen, Gwaine get's his girl, Merlin get's his true love. What do I get out of this?" Arthur said, looking at Uther. Behind him, Elyan grinned, then pushed Gwen forwards to stand next to him. She looked back glaring as Arthur blinked, then shook his head chuckling, it slowly faded away as the Druids and the remainder of Elyan's forces moved into the courtyard, Mordred stepping out to approach Uther. The king turned to him, and knelt down.

"We, all of us, owe you so much" Uther said. Mordred smiled at him.

"No, I just pointed you in the right direction" Mordred replied.

"If there is anything we can do to repay you" he replied.

"You are a good man Uther Pendragon, with a good family" Mordred replied shaking his head. "We will go to the isle of the blessed, there we will take up the cause our brother's died for" he stated. Uther nodded.

"If you ever need us, we will be here" Uther said. Mordred turned to Nimueh and gave her a small hug.

"I will miss you" she said softly. Mordred looked up at her and smiled.

"And I you, but we will meet again" he promised, then he turned and walked back to the waiting druids. They all bowed, then turned, following him away.

"Well, I guess we'll need to head back as well" said Elyan stepping forwards and bowing to Uther. Uther nodded and smiled, holding out his hand. Elyan clasped it, then turned to Gwen, who's eyes were tearing up.

"Don't go" she said softly. Elyan smiled and wiped away her tears.

"Shushh. Its done now, and you know where to find me" he said softly.

"It's not the same" she replied. Elyan smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"But it is more than we had to start with" he told her. "And perhaps, out there I can make a difference to the kingdom" he said. "Not with robbing nobles, but defending it" he replied. Gwen looked up at him and smiled.

"Always wanted to be a hero didn't you" she said. Elyan smiled and nodded.

"And now I can be" he replied. Then with a kiss to her cheek he turned and with a wave to the others he, Helios, Tristan and Isolde moved away, the remaining members of their troop following.

* * *

><p><em>Three months later…<em>

Merlin was nervous as Arthur walked in, both of them clad in ceremonial armour.

"You ready?" Arthur asked with a grin. Merlin nodded and then stood up. Arthur smiled at him, resisting the urge to ruffle his hair.

"Come on, they're waiting" Arthur told him. Merlin still didn't reply, but instead walked out of the room.

The Audience chamber was full of people, all watching as the doors opened and Merlin walked in with Arthur at his side. Both men standing proudly. In the front row, Uther and Vivienne both smiled as they bowed to Sir Geoffrey. Merlin took a deep breath as the doors opened again and Morgana entered, Gwen at her side. She too bowed to Geoffrey when she reached him, Arthur and Gwen both moving off to their respective sides. Geoffrey cleared his throat and began to speak.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the marriage of the Lady Morgana of the House of Glorious, to Prince Merlin of the house Pendragon" he said, Merlin and morgana both looking at each other.

"we will now hear your vows" Geoffrey said. "My Lady?" he asked gently. Morgana nodded and took Merlin's hand.

"Merlin, ever since I've known you, you've been kind, compassionate, caring. You made me feel safe in the darkest of times, loved in the loneliest of moments. So I promise, I will do all in my power, and more to make you as feel as loved in the future as you have already done so for me" she said.

In the front row, Uther took Vivienne's hand, holding it tightly.

"My lord?" asked Geoffrey, turning to Merlin. Merlin nodded and looked at Morgana.

"Morgana, of all the people I've known, its you who truly makes me feel alive, makes me glad to be here. You've shown me the world from a different perspective, and you've shown me your heart. And I love you more than I can ever say" he said. "You are, and always will be my one, true love" he finished. Around the room, people broke into smiles. Geoffrey smiled and nodded at them.

"Do you, Merlin, take the lady Morgan, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" he asked.

"I do"

"And do you, Morgana, take prince Merlin, to have and to hold, in sickens and in health, until death do you part?" he repeated.

"Rings?" Geoffrey said. Arthur and Gwen stepped forwards, handing Merlin and Morgana a ring each.

"Then let these bands show your union through marriage, and if no one here present objects, I now pronounce you, husband and wife" Geoffrey intoned. "you may kiss the bride" he added with a smile. Merlin looked at Morgana and then they kissed, and the applause around them was forgotten.

* * *

><p>Uther left the feast early, standing out on the balcony. He looked up at the star lit sky, smiling.<p>

"They did it my friend" he whispered. "and I hope they made you as proud as they made me" he added, and he was sure he could hear Glorious booming laughter on the wind. He turned a moment later as Vivienne joined him, putting her arm around his waist. The pair of them just looking out at the stars.

**END**


End file.
